


Claudia's secret

by ifitships_isits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Stiles wakes up on her 18th birthday with the knowledge of her birthright.  Now all she has to do is wangle three difficult alphas and her pack to complete it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with shiny beta. GoldenGooseFreckles!!!!!!!!!!! Will be fixing a few small things.

She wakes up on the morning of her 18th birthday in more than one way. She remembers her dreams, and for the first time in ages, they weren't full of blood and pain. She dreams of her mother, before she got sick, before endless doctors poked at her to find the cause, before the heated words behind closed doors. her mom tucking her into bed after reading her a story. She dreams of Scott and her curled up in her mother's lap, tangled together, as her mom rocked back and forth, cooing lullabies in the strange language only her mother knew, on the porch swing out back. She dreams of all the times her mother and her would speak to each other in this language, their secret language, much to her father's exasperation and amusement. She had forgotten this language in the waking world, but in dreams, she remembered. Her father had never heard her use it after they lost Claudia, and he hadn't had the heart to bring it up. Her mother speaks to her.  
"Wake up, my darling, your future lies before you. You must bring your pack together. You are young and have much to learn." She takes her mother's hand and follows her out onto a field of grass where children play in the light of the setting sun and young couples with familiar faces sit and watch the sky go from blue to black as the stars come out, accompanied by lightning bugs and the crickets chirping. Her mother lead her through the field, into the woods, until they reached another clearing. a huge house was built in the place of a burned out wreck that was home to the Hale's.  
"Mom, " she whispers,"we can't be here, this isn't our house. You aren't safe. They don't trust humans on their land." Stiles attempted to pull her mother away from the beautiful house, but when she starts to panic, her mother's hands on her face stop her. "SShhh, child, do not fear. You do not remember, so i must show you." They turn together, and on the huge wraparound porch, four familiar people stand.  
Scott, grown now and looking a whole lot less spazzy, sits on one side, curled up with Allison, two cubs in their lap. " They like to sleep under the stars, but Allison doesn't like to camp. Be sure to remember that." Her mother tells her. They walk through the house like ghosts, finding packmates nestled together, surrounded by pups, some twitching in their sleep. Time is still and yet flowing past, as she trails after her mother.  
As she passes by a room, she peeks in to find a very pregnant Lydia and Jackson curled up together, but Lydia's hand is stretched out to a cot on the right, and Issac is holding her hand as they sleep. "Encourage them to open themselves to love, both of them love her so completely, jealousy is unnecessary." Her mother frowns, and leads her forward.  
She opens the door to the master bedroom and reveals to Stiles her future. laying in the enormous bed is a pregnant Stiles. On one side, facing away but still touching her, is Derek. He's got a pup kicking him in the face as he shifts the kid to settle it back to sleep, a practiced father move. One the other side lies Peter, his hand protectively curled on Stiles' belly, smiling and sleepily kissing Stiles forehead. " You have a great journey ahead of you, my daughter. Remember the old songs, and awaken to your new life!"


	2. Relearning the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton couldn't have warned her about this?

Stiles get dressed in a simple sundress, much like the one she saw her mother wear in the dream. The memories don't hurt as much today. It's almost as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. After everything that had happened, up to last night, she knew she wouldn't always be this way. That all the sacrifices, from her father, her pack, her Alphas, was to prepare the way for something amazing. She headed downstairs, following the scent of breakfast. 

"Deaton stopped by and left you something. He said it was from your mother," his jaw clintched, " and, that he was going to give it to you earlier, but he didn't think you were ready." Stiles looked at him carefully, Trying to determine his mood. John didn't seem nearly as tore up as he usually did when talking about Claudia, but he did seem guarded.

"It's ok, dad. I think I know what it's about."

"I didn't know your mother even knew Deaton." he turned away from the stove. "Is this some kind of magic thingie? Or is some creature coming to kill us? Should i call Allison's dad?" he sighed. He hadn't been too keen on the whole "my best friend is a werewolf" thing once he found out, but it had brought him closer to Melissa. They were both still struggling with letting their babies save the town every other week, but they also knew that Stiles and Scott had backup now. When a threat happened, they were in comunication with everyone, and the sheriff was able to keep civilians out of it, for the most part. 

"No, i got this. No MOTW, just a birthday." Her dad snorted. " Now, the princess demands her pancakes!" Her dad laughed and loaded down her plate with chocolate chip pancakes, with powered sugar and cinnamon, instead of syrup.  
"So, what are your plans for today? I gotta work tonight, but if you want to go out today, i can stay up a little late."  
"No dad, you go on to bed. The pack has some plans for tonight, so i won't be lonely. I kinda just want to hang out in my room and maybe catch a nap before the festivities." Stiles rattled the box the good doctor had left. That sneaky son of a bitch. He hadn't EVER mentioned a present her mom left, not in all the times they had worked together, or even knowing her mom at all.  
"Well, if you really don't want to spend the day dragging around town with your old man, at least tell me we are still on for Sunday." John said, collecting the plates and rinsing them off before putting them in the dish washer. He hated waking up to dirty dishes in the sink. Stiles snorted, as he realised Derek was the same way at the loft.  
"Hell yes. I wouldn't miss paintball with everyone, even if there was a monster in town. Humans vs werewolfs? we're gonna kick their asses!" She pumped her fists, shifting her feet like a boxer.  
"Don't get your hopes up. We have yet to beat them. Even when Scott went all big bad werewolf and told everyone they couldn't shoot Melissa." he chuckled. Allison would never live that down. No one was willing to disobey Scott, but Scott had pulled Ally into a dark corner of the warehouse after she got tagged by Issac, and started making out with her. in the exitiment, she had fired and somehow managed to take out Melissa. Lost by friendly fire. She was more embarassed by shooting her future mother-in-law than by the fact a daughter of an arms dealer didn't secure her weapon properly, which is what her dad was disappointed in. The sheriff pointed out that Chris had shot him three times tthe first time they had done this. Chris told him that was after he had a parking ticket for a stakeout on a rouge wolf that had been breaking into flowershops all over town. He had paid the ticket, but he wanted to get even. The sheriff had just chuckled and took his lumps. Allison, however was required to put away her bow for two weeks and take a refresher course on gun safety.

Stiles grabbed the package, hugging her dad as he stumbled off to bed. Stiles started picking at the tape on the box. When she got it open, it contained a book with a post-it note. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you about this. Please believe me, i couldn't. You'll understand once you read this. If you need help, you know where to find me."  
She too the note off and read the cover. Well. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing this a a destiel fic. this one seems wildly more popular. So, here it goes.  
> MOTW- monster of the week.


	3. Confronting the Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesn't get easier once you know your future. You can have a map and still get lost.

Stiles spent the next several hours trying to read the book. Bits and pieces of the old language came back to her, but she couldn't read it like she wanted. There was also a small handwritten book included, with notes all written in her mother's hand. They gave her an idea of what her mom had been preparing for before her death. She would live up to 300-600 years. That was kinda scary. She could have multiple mates, and it was normal, even encouraged. Her magic would grow along with the size of her pack. Huh. Magic would be cool. She had special powers over Alphas, and it allowed them to be in the same territory without going all big bad wolf. That would be useful, considering they currently had three and it was causing all kinds of friction.

She sighed, putting down the book. She was suppose to meet the pack in a little over an hour, and she had no idea what she was going to tell them. Should she call ahead and warn them something was up? The book said her scent would change, but it was unclear on how or what the effect would be. Mom's notes were not helpful at all. She mererly noted that any unbonded  
Alpha would be unable to hurt her. That was a pleasant change. No more getting man-handled by Derek. She might actually miss that. But Peter could no longer threaten her. Nice. She was totally going to take advantage of that. Not that Peter was evil anymore. Ever since the whole zombie thing, he'd actually been very helpful. But every once and a while, she would call him creeperwolf or zombiewolf and he would pin her to the wall and threaten her. What is it about wolves and walls? Is that who Derek learned it from? Her phone went off. The ringtone was Derek's. She had set it as 'do you want to build a snowman', because, hey, sourwolf refused to come out and play unless you dragged him out. Plus, he would never know about it, and therefore wouldn't rip her throat out. Guess she didn't have to worry about that anymore. If the book and mom's notes were right. Maybe it would be a good harmless way to test it. In theory.

She loaded up the book and herself into the jeep, leaving her mother's notes in the gun safe her father had insisted on getting her when he found out the truth. Along with the tiny derringer loaded with wolfsbane bullets. She wasn't allowed to carry it out of the house, because her father would flip if he found out she was illegally carrying a loaded weapon, but he felt it was a good way of protecting her if she wasn't with Scott. Which seemed to be a lot lately. She knew that him and Allison were like soulmates, or whatever, like Romeo and Juliette, but without the tragic death. Or at least since Ally's dad had become a widow and joined the werewolf pride parade, in support of her daughter's relationship. Between his sister's betrayal and Gerard's manipulations, he had enough of all that mess and simply wanted to keep people safe. So along with the sheriff and Deacon, and Peter, reluctantly, they keep Beacon Hills safe. Mostly. 

She pulled into a parking spot outside the loft. Everyone's cars were already there, so she headed up. 

 

She opens up the door with a hesitant pause. everyone is parking in the entertainment area, with Issac and Scott playing mario kart. Jackson appears to have a controller, but is too busy glaring at Lydia, who is cooing over pics on Ally's phone. Peter sits in the corner, reading as usual. How a man could look so at peace and still pull off the caged animal feel still stuns her.  
Derek is standing at the sink, drying his hands on a towel as he shuts the dishwasher. huh. Everyone looks up at her arrival. "happy birthday!" Scott brays out, followed by her friends and packmates. Peter looks up from his book, to at least pretend to care, and Derek joins them standing behind the couch. Stiles sets the book down on the table. 

"So, Deacon stopped by today with a present." she said.  
"Really, i didn't think you two were that close." Peter snarked.  
"Actually, it was from my mom." The whole room went silent. Stiles rarely talked about her mom. Scott was pretty much the only person that Stiles had ever talked about her to, and they mostly talked bout shared memories. Claudia had met Melissa while they were both pregnant, taking birthing classes together. They had become fast friends, and when Melissa's milk had dried up and Scott turned out to be allergic to formula, had even helped feed him. Claudia had explained that in her homeland, women quite often helped each other like this, and Melissa being a nurse and knowing how important it was, was grateful that her son was fed. Although Scott and Stiles had remained as close as sibilings, Claudia and Melissa had a falling out around the time Scott's dad left. They had drifted too far apart when Claudia's illness had hit her, and before both very stubborn women had a chance to make up, Claudia had died. Melissa had told Stiles on her 16th birthday that She wanted to make sure the girl knew that her mother loved her, and she would too. Melissa had been the one her dad called when Stiles needed "girl stuff" explained to her. Although Melissa had made John do the safe sex speech himself. " Unless you WANT to become a grampaw, i suggest you do it soon." 

Not that she had needed it. Too much of a spaz for most boys, and she certainly couldn't match up with almost every boy in town (and some girls, she thought shyly) in love/lust with Lydia.  
She had made it all the way to her 18th birthday without getting laid. Maybe this multiple mates thing might be good after all. Everyone knew how perpetually horny Stiles was. But she was getting ahead of herself. Heh. Head. Damnit Stiles, do not get sidetracked thinking about sex, she thought. This shit is difficult enough to explain without having to worry about pups and sex and .......

"Isn't that your name?" Scott read the cover. Thanks, Scott, for the save. Whether he knew it or not, the sound of his voice worked when it came to turning off the sexy thought for Stiles.

Issac spoke up" Yeah, what is your real name anyway?" Jackson added, "I thought it was one of those new weird names that is suppose to used the last name as a pun, like Apple or North."  
Scott smiled and said it. Derek and Peter let out a growl, and Peter was walking towards the table to grab the book. Scott let a little whine. "i know it's been a while, but i said it right, right Stiles? It sounds different somehow." Stiles watched the pack carefully, and said her name out loud. Peter and Derek growled again, and Scott let out another whine. None of the others reacted. The three Alphas in the room tensed up, and Derek took a step back from Stiles. Ever the observant one, Allison spoke up.  
"What's going on, guys? You and Peter look like you're gonna take Stiles apart." Both grown men blushed, and Derek even looked down at the floor. Allison was shocked. She had meant that she thought there would be bloodshed, but apparently, both men had thought something else.  
"Stiles, do you know it means?" Peter said quietly, looking at Stiles, trying to soften his words, but wanting to emphasize the importance of the question. Derek stepped forward again, sniffing the air, trying to purposely smell Stiles, for the first time. Scott let another confused whine from the couch, giving up on the game to turn around a try to figure out what was going on.  
"Kind of?"


	4. Can this wait until tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas always want explinations. Even if they know more than you do. But you're only young once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i had to go into Stiles head a little here. there's a lot of changes in her life and she has to find a way to wrap her head around it.  
> so, third person is too confining. as story developes, will try to remember. but only third fan fic, still picking a style. and sorry about grammar, spelling and stuff.

"Do you know what it means?" he says softly.

I tilted my head at him, as if he were one of those puzzles that you stare at till the picture jumps out at you. " Kind of?"  
Peter totally facepalms, rolling his eyes so hard Stiles is afraid they might really pop out this time. Derek's jaw just hangs there, like a trap trying to catch flies Honestly, is this really the best impression they could make on a future mate? Peter is the first to recover, perhaps realizing the importance of this moment. "Can this wait until later?" Lydia whined from the couch. "I got a credit card to max, Stiles to dress, and Jackson boss around." Jackson had picked up the controller after Scott's attention had wandered and he and Issac seemed to be pushing each other off the edges to win, now Scott was out of the game. Just as Lydia had finished her speech, Jackson had crossed the finish line first. He had completely missed most of the conversation. Allison however, had been paying attention.  
"Lyds, can we drop the boys and have it an all girl shopping trip?" Thank you Ally. Maybe just needed some time to talk about this with the girls. No werewolfs, definitely no alphas. The only thing more awesome than best friend is my best friend's girl. "Can we all fit in my jeep?" I eye Lydia, who hates riding in the jeep, but she shrugs.  
"It's your birthday, i think i can rough it for a day. But Jackson," she pauses, sliding her hand into his lap to get his attention, (and boy, does that work) " You and Derek can work out what big monstrosity can haul us all to that club downtown." Derek looks like he's about to protest, but Peter waves a hand signal at him. Stiles recognizes it. It indicates follow and listen. Derek gives a subtle nod. We won't be alone on our little shopping trip. That gives me an idea. As everyone turns to leave, and heads for the door, Peter and Derek both trying to look like they aren't going anywhere, just another day at home, Derek's hand starts creeping towards his jacket. Just as I slide the door close, i hear the window open, one or both of them intend to follow.  
"Why don't you guys stay here and get ready for the party. You wouldn't want to disappoint me by ruining my birthday. Don't be late picking us up though, and Peter, you're coming too, right?" I added my name at the end, making it an order. I hear Derek whine, and Peter let out a string of curses. Score! The book was right.

 

"So, what you're telling us is that your mom was like, related to the first werewolf?" Lydia asked.  
"No, i only wish it were that easy. She is a descendant of the first were. Like ALL were. Werewolves, werecyotes, wereowls, all of them. "There are wereowls?" Allison asks.  
"Yep." I popped the "p" at the end. There was a picture in the book of an wereowl mom had known in the 60's. He was downright eatable.  
"And you can have any mate you want. Any alpha mate." Allison sounds worried.  
"Ally, i wouldn't want your stinky old boyfriend if he was the last alpha on earth. I have been in his room before. He's a pig."  
Allison snorts. "So are you, Stiles. And Scott is getting better."  
"Anyway, most of my powers or whatever don't work on a true alpha. So you're safe." I slide into another dress Lydia hands me and try not to think too much.  
"Wow, you really filled out in the past year." Lydia seems surprised.  
Honestly I've always been a little on the thin side. But last year i had gone on birth control, just in case, (who am i kidding, it was a long shot but everyone else was on it and i might as well be protected) and gained a surprising two cup sizes. Bam! And with all the running i did from things trying to kill me, my butt wasn't too bad either. Wonder why i never noticed before.  
The copper lines on the dress shone and sparkled, and bands of black velvet covered the bare minimum of skin i was willing to show. My tattered white bra shined thru.  
"Good god girl, how long has it been since you bought a decent bra? We're getting you something to wear under this." It had been awhile. Not having mom around probably added to the issue. I never knew when to replace the damn thing. Melissa had tried to coach me on this, but i had been going so long on tomboy standby, I had compeletly ignored it.  
"What else can you make alphas do?" Lydia needled. Figures this would be the kind of powers she'd be interested in. 

"Well, when I touch an alpha, i can send them emotions. Emotions that keep them focused. I can also drain off negative emotions, but only to a point. They have to want me to. Kinda like the pain drain thing, but with feelings." I handed the hanger back to Allison.  
"And your mom is the reason Scott is a True Alpha?" She asked, adjusting the straps in back for me so i could look at this new bra in the mirror. It looked good. And who knew i could work lace boyshorts so well? "Yep. She knew there were wolves in town, and just in case, she made sure that if Scott ever turned, he would protect me. It's also why he could resist Peter for so long as a beta." That and a small dream of the future. But that would take years of training, without a guide. no need to go into that now. "Hand me the dress." Allison helps me with the zipper. "I've got the perfect shoes to go with that, you're an 6&1/2 right?" "yep, just not platforms, or stilettos. Or really anything tall." Allison started to laugh, and Lydia sighed as posed in my new dress while she snaps a picture with her phone. " Got it. But then you won't have any excuse to have someone carry you around."  
Allison looks scandliszed. "is that why you do it?"  
"Yeah, but don't rat me out. I'm just really lazy. And if Jackson won't, Issac will." She said with a grin.  
"One of these days, we're gonna have to talk bout that." I said. I can almost see her hackles go up. "No, i mean like how do you make it work? Did you miss the part where i said multiple mates?" She visibly calms. "Sorry, some people are judgmental. About us." I nod. Not within the pack, of course, but at school. I've heard the whispers at school after last break. They couldn't hide their affection (hello, teenagers, duh) but everyone was guessing on what was going on. Like it was any of their business. " I can't choose. i just can't. And they won't let me. They knew if i had to choose, it would break my heart. So, they don't." She sighs, smiles, and pats my hand. "The best advice i can give is go slow, and not race to the finish line. Not that i think you will follow it."  
"What do you mean?" I said, mock defensivly.  
"Have you forgot we all grew up in the same town? You, little miss, use to case the Easter egg hunt to cheat when your dad and the other cops would go hide them. You cheated every year!!! Or that "shortcut" you took on the founder's day race across town?" Lydia poked at me and we both started giggling. Allison returned to sit beside us.  
"Have I given you two enough time to bond? Or do we need to find shoes too?" See, this is why i love Allison. She totally figured out a way to get Lydia and I to bond over Lydia's favorite thing, shopping. I love Scott as a bro, but Ally was the best sister a girl could have.  
"Well, we haven't gotten around to the whole waking up as a monster thing yet, but, I got plenty of people to ask about that." i say lightly, hopefully as a joke. The girls bust out laughing.  
Lydia pulled out the plastic and we headed to her house to get ready.


	5. Control (Now I'm all grown up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Stiles has talked it out with the girls, She feels alot better. But quite little Allison gives Stiles a spark, and Lydia wants to start a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, worked the long shift and don't have time for much

"So, what are you planning to do about your Alpha problem?" Allison asks.  
"What alpha problem? They can't push me around anymore. Even if for some reason, another alpha pack come into town, I'm actually the safest one in town. Hell, I could probably stop a fight before it even starts. That's totally not a problem." I cheerfully pop off, as Lydia did something complicated with my hair.  
"I think she means those broody, crazy, creepy alphas that were stareing at you earlier. You refer to them as Creeperwolf and Sourwolf? Something about your magic?" Oh shit.  
My mother was clear, my magic was centered on alpha (ahm) attention. And I had two at my disposal. But I had no idea what to do with them. Should i pick? How? In the dream, everything seemed easy, right. But when it came to reality, I had no idea how to proceed. I've kinda had a crush on Derek since i was a kid. When i was 7, i got lost in the woods playing hide and seek with Scott. The whole town had come out looking for me, including the Hales'. Derek had found me asleep, five foot off the trail, less than a half mile from his house. He picked me up and carried me to the house, setting me on the porch. He had called his mom, who in turn called dad and called off the search. I had gotten scared, as it was getting dark, but Derek had just sat down next to me and patted my head. Dad had come to pick me up, and thank Derek's mom and him for their help. Derek had muttered as we left, "Stupid kid could have gotten hurt. Try to keep out of the woods, ok kid?" i had nodded, even as his mom had smacked him upside the head. "Like you never went running in the woods when you were little?" his mother poked at him. "yeah, but i never got lost." he huffed out. Dad had thanked them again, and took me home. Mom had just begun to get the headaches, and when we got home, she had a bad one. Dad had grounded me and I felt horrible because I thought I had caused her headaches. ( her notes had informed me it had been a denial of her magic that caused her to get sick, and i should start developing my magic at the same time i started getting the dreams)

So, no rush then. AAAARRRRGGGGGGGG! How is this my life?  
"Well, if I were you," Allison paused," I'd talk to Derek first. He's all grumpy and fussy, but he seems like he would be really sweet."  
Lydia barked out a laugh. "No way, I'd totally do Peter first. He's bound to have skills. He's built. And he's always had a little crush on you Stiles."  
I almost fell off the bed. "What?!?"  
"Don't tell me you never notice he always backs your plans, which i might add, are like 95% more successful than Derek's or Scott's?" Allison says.  
"That's because their plans include nothing. Just show up and respond. Usually with claws. Or teeth."  
"And all that time he spends helping when you fix the pack dinner?" Lydia points out.  
"That's because he doesn't want me messing up his expensive pans." I pushed back.  
"Please, he stares at your ass so often, you don't really think he reads when he's in there with you, do you?" Allison argues.  
"When did all this happen?" I say, shocked.  
"Jeus, girl, are you really that clueless?" Lydia asked, suprised, but not sounding mean, just frustrated.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You have two of the hottest guys in this backwater burg (except of course, ours,)" she tips her head to Allison, who is nodding in agreement,"following you around like puppies. And now they actully have a reason too."  
"I must be hearing things wrong. You think Derek and Peter like me?" i whisper.  
"No, i'm saying they've been fighting over you for a year a half, and you've been completly clueless. It's making us all miserable."  
"Ok, I'm willing to think that maybe Peter has grown on me, but no way Derek wants anything to do with me."  
"Yeah, cause all the times he shows up at your window are COMPLETLY NOT LIFTED DIRECTLY FROM A BOOK. NO. NO WAY. Not sourwolf. He never ever borrowed my copy of twilight. God, you two are such dorks." she finished my hair and sent me to change, grumbling about hopeless causes.


	6. Alpha head space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why me?
> 
> ************* indicates change of pov

We finished making ourselves all beautiful, and Lydia hands me the most amazing shoes. Not too tall, with ribbons that she wraps around my legs and somehow make my calves look stunning. they tie into a cute little bow right above the knee. " I feel like a princess!" I giggle.  
"No, you are a predator, looking for Alpha meat. Put your game face on girl. You want them to walk all over you?" Lydia chides me.  
"They usually do." I cringe.  
Suprisingly, Allison pipes up. "I think you have more power than you know." I start to argue, But she cuts me off. "No, i don't mean magic. I mean neither one of them is going to pressure you into anything. They've both been on edge lately, and i'm pretty sure you could ask for anything at this point and they would jump over mountain ash to get it."  
Lydia snorts.  
"What should I do then? "  
"Screw everything else, everybody else. Go with your instincts. And have fun tonight. This is a lot of shit think about, and you haven't even got a whole day to deal."  
*****************************************************************************************************************

The boys pull up in that soccer mom monstrosity Derek had bought for pack outings. His mother had always had a large van of some sort to haul around the pack. So, when the Jackson had finally joined the pack, he had finally broke and bought one. It was the responsible thing to do. He was alpha now, and he had to provide safety for the pack. It made Derek feel like maybe things could go back to normal. He could find a mate and honor his mother by being a good alpha. But after Laura had died and he had returned, he had found someone wandering around in the woods, too close to the burned out house that had reminded him of how much he lost. At once he recognized it. That silly little thing he found asleep in the woods when he was 15. He avoids looking at Her. Stiles. Why did she have to smell so good, damnit. And it's not her usual scent, of frustration, arousal and fear, that he smelled on most teens. There's something else, teasing at his nose. A growing smell of desire. Too early for her to even realize it, her body is changing. He remembers Laura's smell changing as she grew into her powers. But this smell was new. Enticing. His sister's smell had only made him sneeze. But he didn't want to push Stiles. She should be able to choose what her life was like. Being what she was.... well, it would limit her options. She would have alphas fawning over her, following her, trying to get her to choose them. She would need to be protected. It was bad enough when it was Peter. How was he going to handle complete strangers vieing for her affections? Would they try and hurt her? He whined, getting everyone's attention. Derek never whined. Stiles leaned over the seat, resting her chin on his shoulder.   
"You ok, big guy?" she asks.  
"No. I wanted to protect my pack. Your little trick stopped me." he said, grinding his teeth. She ground her chin harder into his shoulder, not even realizing she was rubbing her scent into his jacket.   
"I just needed some girl time." She pouted. Damn. He forgot that this was all new to her. He knew she was probably scared. What did she know? He remembered only a few of the old stories. She was a rare gift, belonging to no one alpha, but always surrounded by them. She would be a very powerful magic user. He was positive about that. But his land would also be declared netural ground. Long forgotten treaties would be renewed. Pack would be safe. Family would be safe. He found himself leaning his head towards Stiles', Her lips brushing his ear. Breath hot on his neck. Her chin grazed his cheek.  
"DEREK! Watch the road!" She pulled back to her seat as Derek's eyebrows resumed to bridge of gloom, and he snapped his attention to the road. The rest of the pack tried to hide their reactions to watching them. Stiles just muttered about their dad pulling them over and making her miss the club. Yep. He was in deep trouble.

They finally arrive at the club and Lydia spots Boyd and Erica at the door. They had been down at city hall all day looking into permits for Derek to build on the Hale land. Derek had decided last week to think about it, and his betas weren't letting him forget about it. The loft was a roof. But what they really needed was a home. Most of them had already turned 18. Boyd was going off to college, thanks to Derek's money. Erica was going to move in as soon as she graduated. Issac was already living with him, and Peter slept on the couch most nights. if Ally was going off to college, Scott would go after her, but that didn't look likely. Her father was already training her to be his second in command in the legitimate side of the family business. Scott hadn't been academic enough to go to college, but Derek had been teaching him how to work on cars, with Erica's help. He was a natural. Derek would help his mother pay for a tech school in the fall. Jackson was off to join the skull and bones, at the same school as his father. Derek gave it a year. He would fail out, and come running home to his parents, who would refuse to let him in. And Stiles. She couldn't stay with her dad anymore. Even if Stiles chose to tell him about late wife's secret, She wouldn't want to put him in any danger. And how would she be courted safely by alphas with her very armed, very protective sheriff, with access to Deacon's apothacary?  
This alpha stuff was harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, will add something every day, but sometimes it will be short. have an idea for a series, but god that would be hard.


	7. Sweet child, Creeperwolf is tamed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, where's the on button for this thing?

The place is crowded and the music is way too loud, especially for the pack, but they are determined to show Stiles a good time. It's even busy enough at the bar that Erica passes her fake id off long enough to get a round of shots for the table. Derek frowns, but keeps his mouth shut. Stiles shouldn't be drinking. Hell, none of them should, but liquor affects weres very little. Stiles however, is very human in her drinking. After one her face flushes the loveliest shade of pink, and after Scott slides his over to her, distracted by Allison's hands, Stiles downs another. She starts eyeing the dance floor, and it occurs to Derek she is working up the courage to go dance. He wonders what she would look like, dancing in his arms. His eyes slide to the floor, lost in his own little world, dancing with the beautiful girl who is asking him a question. "What?" he says, distractedly.  
"I said do you think Peter is coming?" Stiles asked, sounding impatient.  
""He's standing on the balcony." He says, pointing across the club.  
Why was she asking about Peter?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He stands as far away from the girl as possible, while still obeying her order to be at her birthday celabration. The child had actually ordered him. He was furious. He looked across the room to where she sat. Derek was being his usually broody self, and Stiles was trying to get his attention. Poor boy. So wrapped up in his love for the girl he could hardly talk to her. Although the girl talked enough for the both of them. Not that he minded. She had an incredible mind. She grasped the true nature of things, and her instincts were amazing, for a human.  
But she wasn't human now, was she. He knew the stories much better than Derek. But even in the oldest books, such creatures were legend. Rumors of their powers were limitless. Why in the hell had a creature of that kind of power been drawn to Beacon Hills? And why had Talia never spoke of her? Had she known? What powers did Stiles have now? How did they work? So many questions burned in his mind. He knew her order to come was not the only reason he showed up. He had caught her scent change in her brief visit. She smelled a freshly ripened peach. Like the first bloom of spring.Like flying though the woods on four paws, on a snowy, cloudless night. He was furious at her for ordering them not to follow. He wanted to know what they talked about.  
"So, you just gonna stand up here and pull a Derek, or you going to buy a girl a drink?" She interupted his thoughts of her.  
"I wouldn't want to get busted by your father for contributing to the deliquincy of a minor." he chuckled.  
""Well, in case no one told you, I'm not a minor anymore. Any trouble i get into now is all the adult kind." She blurted out. Peter lifted his eyebrows sugestivly. She blushed, the color bolder on her, after the two shots he had seen her drink at the table with his nephew. "Not like that. Creeperwolf." She muttered the last part.  
"If you want me to buy you a drink, I insist you call me Peter." he told her.  
She laughed, and nodded, sitting at the table behind him. He went downstairs and came back with a beer for himself, and a mixed drink for Stiles. She took a drink, and let out a small groan.  
Such a tease, he thinks to himself.  
"That is a "Skylab Fallout", the house drink of a bar in Oklahoma. I worked there for a year while doing a degree in rescue services." He smiled.  
"You went to school to be a firefighter?" She said, sputtering.  
"I went to school for a lot of things. But let's talk about something else."  
She realized why he was avoiding the topic. "So, can i ask why this is so delishous?" He laughed.  
"I poisoned it." He said, straitfaced. She smirked at him.  
"No you didn't. You can't hurt me."  
"What makes you say that? I could reach across this table and gut you. I could drag you out of here so fast and cover my tracks so well no one would find you until you were bones."  
"Well, that was rude. Peter, who am I?"  
Stiles, he wants to answer. The silly little girl too brave for her own good. Too eager to speak so she presses all his buttons. But its not what he says. She reaches across the table, opening her hand, asking for his. He whispers her true name and envelops her hand with his. And he flies.  
Its freedom he feels. Pure wonderful freedom. Like all those years trapped in his head, in that room, in the fires that tried (and failed, twice) to kill him, never happened. Her touch healed a part of him all his alpha couldn't. He felt happy, content, free. It's what he scented earlier, only infinitly more powerful. He was calm. No plots, no plans. He just wanted to fall into her arms and her heart and......  
She pulls back, and he is jerked out of the feeling. He whines.  
"Wow, did i hurt you?" she says, worried.  
He clears his throat. "No, it was quite pleasant. I'm guessing you just tried your powers on me?" He looked into her eyes. The normal whisky brown had darkened, to midnight black, with pinpoints of light flashing like stars.  
"Yeah, although I think I might have accidentally did it to Derek, he almost went off the road." she said, taking another drink.  
He smiled, an actual, genuine smile at her, with a hint of the mischief in her eyes reflected in his.  
"So, was this just some kind of test, because as much as I want to object to being your lab rat, I didn't mind the experiance."  
"Enough to maybe duplicate the experiment?" She looks up at him, both shy and brave, so her style.  
"I wouldn't be adverse."  
She squeals in delight, and he can't help but smile at her again. He's in deep trouble. But of course, he doesn't mind a little trouble.


	8. Up in the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Stiles is flirty Stiles. Why did Derek not know this?

Stiles finishes off her drink and drags Peter to join the party. Derek glares at him as somehow, Stiles gets smushed between him and his uncle. And Stiles doesn't seem to mind. Peter keeps making eye contact with him, as if trying to send him a message, but he can't figure it out. Everyone is laughing and having fun, and Stiles keeps tugging at his jacket. He turns to her to demand what she wants, when she manages to get ahold of his hand. And he looks into her eyes. They've changed. They look darker somehow, and little lights flicker in their depths.  
She traces the lines on his palm, as he relaxes into his seat a little. He looks up at Peter, who stifles a laugh.  
He growls, but it isn't real convincing.  
"Wanna dance?" Stiles asks him, quietly, hesitantly.  
"Sure." he says, sounding confused.  
"Well, if you don't want to, i'd be more than happy to take your place." Peter says, with a leer.  
"No. I'll go."  
Stiles frowns at him. "Don't make it sound like a chore. I promise i won't step on your feet." She says, giggling at him. Oh shit. She's drunk. What the hell? After two drinks? No, he notices a glass on the table that she must have brought down when Peter joined them. He grabbed it and sniffed. "Peter, is this...."  
"Yes, and Stiles asked me to buy her a drink. You didn't seem to have a problem with her having a couple with the pack. Am I pack or not?" Peter says standing to confront his nephew, eyes starting to change.  
"Boys, don't make me break this up." Stiles says, stepping between the two of them, sliding a hand up both their chests. The pack tenses. It would be suicide to step between the alphas, and Stiles was smarter than that normally. Her fingers tap out a tempo on his chest, her scent rolling off her as her heartbeat doubles, and they both start to relax. Derek looks down at the hand on his chest. He reaches up to remove it, but it feels so soft when he holds it. Peter returns to his seat, still nursing his beer, but pretending the whole thing never happened. Stiles pulled Derek onto the dance floor.  
"Do you even know how to dance?" Stiles asks him, heartbeat slowing to a normal rhythm. Her scent however, is not weakening.  
He looks around, gathering the limited options beside grinding on each other. But most couples, and some groups, (including Issac, Lydia, and Jackson, who followed them onto the dance floor)  
were dancing close, but not quite humping each other. He puts an arm loosely around Stiles, not wanting to crowd her. She pulls him a little closer, standing on her tip toes, dragging him down to her lips. And kisses him. Not all aggressive, except, the trying to get to his lips. No, when she kisses, it's very hesitant. Like she's terrified he'll reject her. That's stupid. He's like lucky she even talks to him anymore, all the shit he's pulled. Pushed her around, chased her, scared her to get Scott to listen to him.  
"That's for finding me in woods, when I was 7." she giggled, pressing herself to him and swaying to the music. He tightens his grip, realizing he's the only thing holding her up. He holds her as the song playing changes, and this one is slower, more intimate. She snuggles into his chest, one hand curling into his shirt, her thumb flicking a button near the neck.  
" Do you know I have magic now?" she mumbles into his chest, sighing.  
"I might know something about it." She can hear the amusment in his voice. Her scent is so calming. He wraps his other arm around her, placing his palm on her back.  
"You wanna see?" she said, looking up at him, her eyes even darker, with even more sparks, brighter.  
"Sure." He says, "But is this something that should be done on the middle of the dance floor?" She unbuttons his top button, and licks her lips.  
"Stiles," he grabs her hand.  
"No, silly, i just need to touch your skin," she says, and reaches up to cup his jaw, " and can't reach your hands while you're holdin' me." He listens to her heart, and she wasn't lieing. She was just drunk and a little handsy. He nods into her hand, before she gets ideas on how else to get skin contact. She smiles at him. And it hits him.  
_safepackfamilyhome ___It's everything. it's the comfort of coming home to a house full of pups, to a place to relax, a safe place filled with the scent of his mate, and family, and friends. Everything stolen in the fire. what the world has torn from him for so long. He looks into her eyes, and they brighten almost into a white light as hope and joy fill him for the first time since before he met Kate. And her eyes slide closed. And she goes limp. Oh shit! He starts to panic a little, looking around for help, when Stiles snores against his chest. Scott walks up to them and laughs.  
"Such a light weight. She falls asleep After a few shots. If you want, i can take her home. Mom's working the late shift so Stiles is crashing at my place tonight. I'm even giving up my bed for the floor. But only 'cause it's her birthday." he smiles. Derek looks down at the girl in his arms. He's reluctant to let go.  
"Can i carry her back to your place?" Derek asks. Scott nods. Derek pulls his keys out of his pocket. "Boyd" he says in a conversational tone, knowing his beta would hear him. Boyd steps forward. Derek hands him the keys. "Make sure everyone gets home in one piece. I need to take care of Stiles." Boyd nods, trying to look totally innocent.  
"Sure, boss, you go take care of your girl." his face starts to crack into a smile. Derek growls a warning at him.  
Stiles sleepily pats him. "Big growly teddybear, it's ok, Stiles will make the mean ol bunnies disappear." she drools a little. He shouldn't find it adorable, but he does.

 

They get to Scott's house, and as he tucks her into Scott's bed, he doesn't want to let her go. He can feel Peter, who followed them as they left the club. Not like he's never followed Stiles and Scott before, but this was somehow different. Derek could almost taste the concern rolling off the other man. He was there to protect Stiles, to back up the other alphas. They were working as a team, for the first time, without a death threat hanging over their heads. It felt right.


	9. step to the side to chill for a minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can barely type, but feel i need to write something. my wtp ( writer's true pairing) who i have nicknamed feathers, got me wasted. so, just a run down of stiles' powers

Stiles powers are mostly focused on alphas.  
Her touch automatically calms them, and her smell works to repress aggression. In times past, they ended clan wars between weres by mediation.  
Skin to skin contact induces a daydream like vision of exactly what the alpha needs to feel comfortable.  
She has a form of name magic. Her true name, spoken with an order, must be followed by an alpha. True alphas are immune to this.  
Very few books have been written in the original language of weres, (all weres, they all came from the same family) but enough that anyone with a good library of mystical facts should have at least heard of such a creature.  
Older packs/tribes value such a creature, and respect them enough to protect them, if requested.

 

Basic on physical nature  
They commonly live about 500 years.  
They only breed with alphas, any werecreature, but must be alphas.  
They only produce alphas.  
They commonly have mulitiple mates, and usually have twins or triplets at every birth.  
Birth, and pregnancy is much easier.  
Immunity to most magic.  
Ability to use magic, and the bigger her pack/tribe, the more powerful she becomes.(if momma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy)  
To keep from getting sick and dying, she must practice pack and/or mate behavior. Stiles mom was nearing the end of her 500, having lived most of her life traveling the world. Meeting John, and wanting a true human experience, She denied her magic, had one human mate, and had one offspring. The illness that took her away from John and Stiles was a shutdown of her magical side, then the destruction of her body. She hadn't expected it to happen so fast.

The magic side of things might evolve, but spells, charms, warding and other basics are the same.

 

Am currently taking ideas on possible future mates for different stories, same universe. current ideas are wereowl, wereraven, weretiger. only meateaters by nature. and don't even think about werebunnies. they breed like rabbits and don't need the help. oh, The ages on Derek and Peter. I've kinda thought about it a while, and would like to believe Peter is the baby of his generation. He's closer to Derek's age than he was to his sister Talia's. Derek is 24, Peter is 30. So, Peter is in many ways both an uncle and older brother to Derek. Still a huge age gap between Peter and Stiles, but a lot less creepy than the same age as the sheriff. Stiles Dad is about 47.


	10. Back to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few indirect hints, Stiles asks the girls for some direction. They have a few ideas.

It happens a few weeks later when Stiles magic fizzles. Like majorly. A simple light spell to produce a ball of light turns into a joke when upon casting, it forms, and like letting go of a halfway blown up ballon, it whizs around the room and collapses in the corner, flashing out of existence.  
"What the hell, Stilinski?" Jackson demands.  
"I'm just not feeling well, fuck off, Jackson." She replies.  
"It's cool, i got a flashlight in the car." Derek offers.  
"Yeah, whatever." Stiles heads back to the cave opening. "I'll go get it. Glovebox?"  
"No, I threw it in the backseat. You'll have to dig around." Derek informs her.  
Damnit. That's the third spell this week. The book told her if her magic began to weaken, she would need to find a mate, if only a temporary one. She knew she didn't want any strangers, and the thought of asking Scott made her physically ill. He was her brother. On top of the fact she was pretty sure both Derek and Peter were now on board with what her mother's secret meant about Stiles' new life. They just didn't know about _how ___Stiles connected with her magic.  
Stiles got out to the car and realized she didn't have the keys. Erica was there when she turned around. Ut oh, this never ends well for her. Last time Erica snuck up on her, she hit her with a car part. This time she just dangled Derek's keys in front of her.  
"Forgot something?" She asked, innocently. Stiles isn't buying it.  
"What do you want. " She says flatly.  
"Oh, i just want to know what's up with your magic." Erica walks over to the driver's side and unlocks the car. She climbs in and reaches across the car to open the door for Stiles. Stiles pushes the seat up, a partial barrier between her and Erica, and picks thru the empty fast food wrappers in what can laughably be called the back seat.  
"When did Derek become such a slob?" Stiles asks, mostly to herself.  
"Derek gave the car to Boyd." Stiles looks at her unbeliveing. "Yep. Said he doesn't need some little sportscar when he's got the SUV. Although he's talking abut getting a safer one. He has me looking into it. You got any preferences?" Stiles hits her head on the roof of the car and starts cussing, but her hand grips the flashlight triumphantly. She looks at Erica, narrowing her eyes. "Why ask me?" Erica sighs.  
"Look, I know you don't trust me completly, but you can trust me when i say that Derek cares about you. I talked to Allison and Lydia." Stiles starts to object, but Erica cuts her off. "No, don't get mad at them. We have all seen what you two are like together. We had bets going on you two for the last year, and that was before your big reveal." Stiles stands there, gripping the flashlight like a weapon, unsure of what to make of this conversation. "He's also been making plans to rebuild the pack house that very clearly include you heavily. But don't tell him i told you that. " she says quietly.  
"What did they tell you, exactly?" Stiles asks.  
"That one of our esteemed alpha is going to have to recharge your skinny ass, and you're so clueless you need an entire pack of wolves to cupid for you." You can always count on Erica to get to the basics of a problem. "Have you asked Peter? He would be the easiest answer." Stiles stared at her open mouthed. Maybe that was the answer! Surely Peter would be "up for it". He has been much more, well... handsy lately. He rarely lets her walk to her car alone, helping her up into the driver's seat and buckling her in. He stands closer to her while she's cooking, helping on occasion instead of critical. He's also started wearing the most interesting shirts. And now that she thinks about it, why did all the good pans get moved to the top shelf in the last two weeks? Stiles sighs. "Deacon called me two days ago and asked if I needed to meet some emissaries from other alphas. I told him I'm not ready yet."  
"Not ready for what?" Derek says, appearing out of nowhere.  
"Please, like you didn't hear the whole thing." Stiles says, blushing furiously.  
"Nope, I don't evesdrop on Erica. She broke me of that early." he said grinning at her. She gave him a wicked look.  
"Did you find the flashlight?" I held it up.  
"Let's get this over with."

They kill the monster, but Stiles still can't figure out how to approch Peter. Until she finally snaps three days later and in the middle of baking cookies, She says. "Peter, can you pass me the milk, oh, and I need to have sex. Like yesterday. To power my magic." Wow. Stiles had never seen a grown man shoot coffee out his nose.  
It must of hurt like hell, he had just poured it. Thank god werewolves healed quickly. For once, Peter was completely speechless. He just stood there, with a shocked expression.  
"Well, if that's a no, I could just talk to Deacon. He's been bugging me all week."  
Peter seemed to snap out of it. Gathering himself and sliding into his charm mode,(she'd seen him use it on Melissa a few times, but she saw right thru it, after Scott told her about the wolf thing) he leans against the counter, closer to her, and smiles that creepy smile. But she doesn't find it creepy anymore at all. Her body turns to face him, almost without thought. He reaches up and caresses her cheek. She blushes, and he feels his fingertips heat up as they explore her face. "Don't go to Deacon." he whispers. "We'll figure something out." Stiles looks nervous. Like maybe there's something else she's not saying. "Stiles, what's wrong. just get it out." Stiles pauses.Takes a deep breath. "I'm a virgin."  
Peter lets out a mental sigh. As much as he would like to take this gift from the girl, he knew that he couldn't. He knew enough about the lore, she would have multiple mates, and he was eager to establish a bond with such a powerful creature. His wolf howled at the thought, and his inner alpha preened at the honor. But his human side that this was wrong. He reasoned with his warring animal animal side. He inhaled her scent, pulling her into his arms. Yes, she was aroused, but afraid. As much as he had healed, and they had worked together, she could still remember his insanity. He would continue to prove himself, to earn her trust, but not this way. She should be with someone gentle and caring. He never had the patience for virgins. He was already thinking of what to say, some way to let her down gently when he hears Derek's monster of a soccer wagon pull up outside. 


	11. First taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is nervous, but she trusts her alpha, right?

Peter is stuck with a moral dilemma. As much as every animal instinct is telling him to take the girl, he knows that she would never forgive him. The beast was too close to the surface, and her magic, whatever de-escalated the fight at the club, was not working now. He could hear the elevator, and it was making him twitchy. He could smell his nephew, and his nephew could smell the girl. Who reeked of fear and arousal. He could hear the howl building in Derek's chest. Peter moved the girl to a neutral spot, on the couch, and sshh'ed her as he wiped away her tears.  
"Now, now girl," he cooed, soothingly. "We can take care of this problem. But isn't there someone you would prefer other than me?" If he played this right, he could win points from both Derek and Stiles, if he was reading the girl right. All he had to do is not lose control. He knew Derek could hear their conversation, he just needed to get the girl to confess her feelings before Derek interrupted them. He hoped Derek's curiosity was stronger than his anger.  
"I wanted Derek to..help me." she says. Peter hears Derek hit the stop button on the elevator. Just a little more. "Why didn't you ask him?" Peter pulls her onto his lap, and she curls into him, head tucked under his chin. God, she's so warm. He begins to think maybe he could do this. Just focus on the girl and try to control himself.  
"He doesn't have time, he doesn't want me. I can't make him do this. I can't _make ___him after,... well, you know. You want me,Peter, I know you do. Derek,.... he's just a dream. He's the knight who rescued me in the forest." She begins crying again. Peter hears the elevator start up again. Derek is cursing under his breath. This girl was one of the most intelligent people he had ever met in his life, but clueless to the ways of attraction. Derek had pined for the girl for years now, and was rebuilding the pack house for her. He sneeks into her window at night, sometimes with the flimsiest of excuses. Could the girl not see how much Derek wanted her? He hears Derek get off the elevator, and eases the girl back onto the couch. No sense pushing his luck now. Derek was becoming a wonderful alpha, one Talia would be proud of. He would be the one to run the Hale family. Peter enjoyed the status of alpha, but he never wanted the responsibility of a pack. Derek hadn't been raised to take over, and he had made some awful mistakes in the beginning, but had more than made up for it now.  
The only thing that Peter managed to do is go on a killing spree. Derek could take care of the girl, devote his life to her and her children.  
Derek slid open the door to the loft, eyes focused on Stiles. Stiles looked up at him, and tried to hide behind Peter, but Peter got up and walked over to Derek, careful to not stand between Stiles and Derek. The silence in the room was painful. Peter cleared his throat.  
"Stiles, do you have something you want to ask your alpha?"  
Stiles nods, and Derek cocks his head to the side, questioningly. Her instincts tell her what to say,just like they guided her at the club that night, and she whispers. "Will you take care of me, alpha?"  
Derek nods and walks slowly over and sits down beside her. He looks at Peter, and Peter sees the calm reasurance of Derek's alpha as his eyes flash. Not in anger, or warning, but an acknowledgement. Peter's eyes flash back, and Derek reaches into his pocket, snagging his phone. He tosses it to Peter.  
Peter heads out the door, ready to guard the young lovebirds from interruptions from the pack. He sighs. The things he does for family.

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Derek hears the conversation Peter is having with Stiles before he even got out of the car. He was seething when he got into the elevator. Peter was going to hurt her if he didn't get to her quickly. But as he listened, it became clearer that Peter was trying to back out of this. Then he heard her say she wanted him.  
_Him ___. It was like every dream he ever had came true. Stiles wanted him to be her alpha. Not just pack, but mate. He knew it was more complicated than that. But she wanted him to be her first. He had known she was a virgin, hell, everyone knew she was a virgin. He had to take this slow.  
He opened the door. Peter looked up at him and sent him a questioning look, flicking a hand to his ear? Had Derek been listening? Derek gave him a minuscule nod. A world of questions burned in Peter's eyes, but Derek leveled his gaze on the girl. His eyes softened. That must have answered Peter's questions. Peter spoke to Stiles, but Derek was focused on Stiles. He could smell the salty sweetness of her tears, see her pain. He wanted to comfort her. She asked him a question. He nods, sits down beside her. He doesn't want to be interrupted, so he snags his phone and tosses it to Peter. He flashes his eyes, and Peter gets the message. He's gone, and Derek feels conifident that Peter will keep the pack busy while he takes care of Stiles. Plenty of time.  
He pulls Stiles' hand into his, pulling her close to his side. He looks down at their hands, joined together. It feels right. He lifts her chin with his free hand, looking into her eyes. He dries the tears from her cheek with his thumb, lingering on her jaw, tipping her head slightly. "Is this ok?" he says. She nods into his hand slightly. He leans over and kisses her. And it's perfect. They continue to kiss, slowly, but building up steam. Stiles scent changes from nervous and timid to fit her more normal scent. She starts to turn more to him, and after struggling a little, he hears her say "screw it" between kisses and she climbs into his lap. He pulls away from the kiss, but wraps an arm around her to keep her from falling off the couch. He puts a hand at her shoulder before she can dive back at his lips. She frowns.  
"Slow down, little one. We have all the time in the world." He runs his fingers thru her hair, calming her. "You know, It's been a while for me. I just want to make sure we both enjoy it." Stiles pouts, and wiggles on his lap. He gasps, and she giggles, leaning back in his embrace, counting on him not to drop her. Her shirt pulls out of her jeans, leaving a small sliver of skin exposed at the waist, he catches a line of blue lace riding just below the edge of the jeans.  
Wow. How was she still a virgin?  
"Well, you could be taking care of that, but _you ___told me to slow down," she huffed. Wait, he said that out loud?  
"What's your hurry?" Stiles stopped wiggling, looking at him seriously.  
"My magic. It's powered by alpha "attention". " He looks at her dubiously. "No, it says so in the book. It said my ability is dependent on the size of my pack, but to recharge, I need to engage in "pack behavior"." She sighs.  
"What is considered "pack behavior"." He asked. Maybe he had time to do this right. At least one date. She deserved at least that much normalcy.  
" Pregnancy, breastfeeding, mating, teaching the young to hunt, something called nesting, or that's as close as I can translate, which means bringing all the young into a pile to sleep, while your mate sleeps in front of the den. A couple of other things. Mom never wrote any." She shrugged. Oh.. He thinks to himself. The spell, earlier in the week. Her new scent slowly disappearing, fading back to her old one. He put the pieces together. Claudia had fought her nature, and hid, as a human. Stiles was not about to do that. Her enthusiasm had faded. She was starting to slide off his lap when he growled. She froze.  
"I'm not going to let you go yet. So stop squirming. Or at least go back to that wiggle thing." He pulled her closer, grabbing her ass, distracting her and changing the subject quite effectively. She squealed, ending with a full out belly laugh as he moved his hands from her ass to the dip of her hips, hooking her belt loops with his thumbs. She was ticklish. He could have fun with that. He slowly rubbed with his thumbs, not quite a tickle, but she would wiggle just a little when his thumbs ran along the edge of the denim. Each time she squirmed, the lace rode up just over the edge. Teasing him. He looked up, to make sure he wasn't going too fast, and realized as he had been distracted, she had managed to get her shirt off. And was working on his buttons with a focus she usually reserved for obscure spells and mario cart. He freed his hands from her waist and started helping her, the got his overshirt off, but he stopped her as she grabbed for his t shirt. "Too many layers." She muttered. He held her hands against his chest with one hand, and wrapping the other under her ass, stood up, lifting her along with no effort.  
"We are going to my bedroom. You are not getting us naked three feet from where my pack eats dinner." He says firmly. She curls into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighs.  
"So, i guess kitchen sex is out?" He rolls his eyes, carrying her to the bedroom. 


	12. It feels right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns something new about Derek. Guess she needs to come up with a new nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, first time porn here, not just the characters either. if i need to change the ratings, please let me know.

He carries her to the bedroom, setting her gently on her feet. He's still holding her, one hand firmly planted on her ass, one wrapped around her waist. He looks down into her eyes, just to make sure she's still on board. He leans down to kiss her again, but she guides his chin to her neck. Her scent is strongest here, and it's the new smell. the one that soothes and comforts. He pulls his hands off of her and starts undoing his jeans, sliding them off, along with his boxerbriefs as he leaves soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. He eases her bra-straps off with his kisses, and discovers it's a front hook bra, in the same blue lace that's been teasing along her waist. ( he prefers front hook on principal, it's like opening presents)  
"Got a thing for blue, do ya?" Stiles blushes. This had not been her first plan. if she's honest, she thought for sure it would be Peter she was seducing. But things are going so well and she doesn't want to mention it.  
"I can take them off?"  
"Let me help."

He fingers made quick work of the hooks and shrugging out of it as he stared at her breasts. Creamy white, pink perfect nipples. He brought his hands up, sliding them over her skin, thumbing over the nipples until the peaks were stiff. She was struggling to get her jeans off while he was doing his damnest to distract her. He was right there, damnit. He leaned in and licked her nipple, running his thumb across the other at the same time. And she came undone.  
Her scent washed over him. He was drowning in it. He squeezed her tightly to him as small shocks ran thru her body. He eased her on the bed and laid down beside her.  
"Not done yet." She croaked.  
"Nope. But we can rest for a minute. Do you feel any stronger?" he props his head up on his hand, " I mean magic-wise?" he corrected himself.  
"No," she says turning to face him, her eyes showing little sparks thru the whisky brown, " we should probably keep going."  
They finally manage to get her naked, ending with Derek laughing on the floor, after she accidentally kicked him in the face trying to get a sock off.  
"God, how did I not know about this playful side of you?" she sighs, reaching out a hand to help him back on the bed. He grabs her and drags her on top of him.  
"Wolves are extremly playful with their mates." He says with fake indignation.  
"Yeah, I know. I **do ******watch discovery channel." He snorts. She sits up, and uses her fingers to trace the lines of his abs. He starts breathing heavy, and as she gets lower, he throws his head back and hits his head on the floor.  
"Fuck."  
She stops and he whines. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked, concerned.  
"No, please keep going." She realized it wasn't about the floor, but rather her fingers that were causing Derek distress. His already hard dick, which to this point she had been afraid to look at, was twitching every time she moved to a different location. Her hand was currently headed down his happy trail, finally brave enough to start exploring.  
"is this ok?" she asked, remembering he was careful to ask permission from her, and wanting to repay the favor.  
"'sall' good" he says, sluring a little as he tries to relax into her touch. He knows he needs to be patient. She's new at this. Her actions, while bold, are nothing like Kate's. He looks down at her and catches her at eye level with his dick, hand hovering over it, staring at it. She looks up him thru her lashes. He can scent her getting nervous. He reaches down, pushing her hand onto it. Just a tiny bit of pressure. She grabs hold and pumps it a few times. He hisses, trying to maintain control. He can feel her lean towards it, her breath on the tip. NOPE. NOT HAPPENING. Too close. He grabs her and in no time she is back on the bed  
pinned underneath him. He growls at her, softly, rubbing his nose and lips all over her neck, under her chin, across her breasts. Paying a lot of attention there. He felt her shudder when the scruff it seemed he could never get rid of brushed across her nipples. She wasn't the type of girl to just sit back and just take it. Her hands were everywhere. But every time she got near his dick, he would growl and nip at her skin, as a warning. It was her turn to whine. His mouth begins it's journey downwards, pausing to lick at her belly button. She (hypothetically) knows what's about to happen. Hell, she's a modern girl. She's watched porn before. But as she looks down at Derek, kissing her soft mound, sweet innocent kisses, she forgets how to talk. She looks at him, begging with her eyes, willing them to darken, and the bed begins to shake. She sits up a little, just enough to run her hand thru his hair. She smiles at him, and nods. He rubs his chin into her mound, brushing roughly against her clit. She drops back down grabbing a pillow and biting into it, to muffle her groans.  
"Aht, Aht Ah, no." he says grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room. "I wanna hear, every, last, sound." he says punctuating every word with a lick over her clit. She squeals, and he takes advantage of the distraction to pull her legs over his shoulders, dragging her forward so he can play with her body with his hands. Now his hands get a chance to roam, but he's not playing fair. One of her hands shoots off the bed where it was putting permanet dents in the mattress and grabs hold of his hair. He looks at her, pausing, tongue still inside her, as he felt her muscles start to flutter, just the beginning of anouther orgasm.  
"Please, alpha, more."  
He obliges her, since she asked so nicely. She comes apart for him. Buried nose deep in her,her thighs gripped around him, blocking out what sounds like an intresting babble. He catches a few words as she slowly starts to come down, loosening her death grip on his head.  
"and just say like this forever, although I can't honestly see any reason we should ever leave this bed. You are the alpha, right? Maybe you could get them to bring us food, you know like slip it under the door. I like pancakes, they could fit." she sighs and looks up at him. He laughs. wiping his mouth on his arm. She was definitely wet enough. He flips them, so she is on top, but holds on to her waist, steadying her.  
"Whenever you're ready." he says, resting his hard dick outside her opening. Just waiting. She wiggles, trying to figure this out. Eventually she gets the right angle and slowly lowers herself onto him, only a couple of inches. He's breathing hard, but he's not about to rush her. He holds her there, with infinite patience. She takes a deep breath. "relax" he whispers. She nods. and slowly sinks all the way down. She feels a slight sting, and a feeling of fullness that is unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. She looks down at where they're joined. She reaches down and runs a finger over it, feeling her skin stretch at the intrusion.  
And it feels wonderful. Derek groans as he feels her fingertips brush against his curls. Let her explore, he reminds himself. They've got all the time in the world to rush. But this time, Stiles' first time, he's going to do it perfect.  
She slides up and down for a minute, then stops.  
"Can.. can you be on top?" she asks, hesitantly.  
He rolls them again, careful not to crush her, and miracle of miracles, they are still joined. He holds himself up and slowly begins to develop a rhythm. She starts writhe underneath him, trying to push him into a faster pace. He shakes his head, and deliberately slows down. She plants her feet on the bed and bucks up, but he's got one hand on her hip holding her down, so all she does is push him in a little deeper on one of his thrusts. And she coos. He gets the message.  
He changes his angle, going a little deeper on each thrust. He can feel her orgasm building, and he's pretty sure he won't be able to hold on after that. So, eases a hand between them, just as she did, and gently rubs her over heated clit. Soft slow caresses, oppisite of the rhythm they are holding together.  
And just as she peaks, he feels himself tumble over with her, floating off a peak of her smell, of mate, family, home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, sorry guys. i gotta take a day or two off. will post again on sunday.


	13. Recharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles now has a way to recharge. Now how does she tell her dad about her new life, without breaking his heart?

Derek wakes up first. He just lays there for a moment, holding her, breathing in the scent of her. He can't believe that this beautiful girl wanted to be with him. She sniffs and and cuddles deeper into his chest, and he tightens his arms around her. He yawns, attempting to disentangle himself from her, but she has a firm thigh draped over his hip. He can hear Peter pacing outside. He kisses Stiles forehead. "Wake up, sweetie, we got the real world to deal with." Stiles drags one eye open, groaning. He tenses.  
"Are you... did I hurt you?" He says, sniffing her for injuries. He's also worried she might regret what happened.  
"No, I just don't want to get out of bed. Can we do that again?" He chuckles, rubbing the small of her back with his thumb, kissing her forehead. She seems determined to keep him in bed, wrapping her leg futher around him, digging her heel into his calf.  
"Eventually, your dad is going to come looking for you. Have you told him anything about this?" Stiles sighs.  
"I don't want to have to tell him mom was hiding something like this. How is he gonna handle that the love of his life lied to him?" He remembered how it felt when he found out Kate was using him. He tenses. "Your mom was trying to protect him." Stiles snorts. "Yeah, this family has a problem with that. Never works out well. For anyone" There was hints of guilt and anger in the air. Derek thinks of how his family used to be. There were no secrets in his own family, almost too much honesty. And he knows his own secrets got most of his family killed.  
"Stiles, we gotta tell him. and no secrets between us." he says," Ever." She tucks her head under his chin. "I promise." He listens to her heart beat steady. Then he groans, hearing Peter on the elevator. Damnit.  
He moves his hands down her ribs, and suddenly digs his hands into the dip of her waist, tickling her. She jumps away from him giggling.  
"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm getting up." She almost falls out of bed as he gracefully slides up behind her, catching her before she can. "You are a menace." He grins, helping her to her feet, and grabbing a pair of sweats out of his dresser.  
"Could you grab my bag from the jeep?" She says, headed for the shower. He nods, before pulling on a t shirt and leaving the room. He can hear Peter pacing outside. Tendrils of panic are creeping thru the door. He slides it open just as Peter for the handle. He's got Stiles' pink camo duffle slung over one shoulder. Peter pushes past Derek to get into the loft. He looks at his uncle suspiciously. "How long were you listening?"  
"Only since I got out of the car. I was across town, dealing with a problem. I'm not a pervert." Derek looked skeptically at him. Peter rolled his eyes.  
"You go wash up in Issac's shower. I'll put this in your room." Derek looked like he was going to say something, but Peter stopped him. "I'm not gonna peek. If I want to build trust, I'm not going to by making you two uncomfortable."


	14. So, that is how it works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may or may not be a perv, but at least he cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter being so short, wanted to make sure to get some in before midnight.

Peter watches his nephew disappear down the hall. He goes to Derek's room, and regrets it immediately. The room is soaked in her scent, mixed with that of Derek. But Derek's scent didn't bother him. It was if Stiles' scent was overriding his instincts, that competitive streak he always felt around another alpha. The happy couple's clothes were scattered over the floor. Well, at least it _looks ___like they had a good time.

He sees a strip of blue lace poking out the jeans Stiles came over wearing last night, the same color as his eyes, and he just can't help himself. He grabs them and stuffs them in his pocket.

Maybe he's a little bit perverted. He hears the shower shutting off, and leaves, kicking the jeans under the bed. He'll wait downstairs.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles gets out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying herself over, looking for any changes in her body. Aside from a couple of hickies she would have trouble hiding, she didn't see anything. She snapped her fingers, bringing up the ball of light spell. A blazing ball sprung to life. She focused on the ball, and shaped it into a wolf's head, and made it roar. It was just a little thing, no more than a loud cough, but it was further than she'd been able to go before. She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were jet black with stars glowing bright, like a vivid night sky. Cool. She willed away the wolf, wrapping a second towel around her hair.  
She came into the bedroom, finding her bag sitting on Derek's bed. She was a little disappointed he hadn't joined her, but it wasn't like they couldn't do that later. From what she understood, shower sex was complicated. She dug around and found the black sports bra and black boyshorts she favored. As she got dressed, she looked around the room. She wasn't really paying attention before. The lamp beside the bed had her bra hanging from it like a party decoration, and was sitting sideways. The bed was a little crooked, and the sheets definitely needed washed. There was a small spots of blood on the bed. Oh.  
She pulled the sheets off and threw them into the hamper. Maybe she could offer to do laundry later. It was so stupid. She knew it was. But something about that spot was embarrassing. She shoved the sheets deeper into the hamper, piling Derek's clothes from earlier on top. She closed the hamper and started looking around for hers. She grabbed the bra, and remembered her shirt was still downstairs, and blushed. She found her jeans halfway shoved under the bed. She stuffs them into her duffel, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. Thankfully, the flannel shirt could cover enough to keep the hickies hidden. The jeans were tight, but serviceable. Her sneakers should still be by the door. Despite Lydia's advice, she had worn what she had felt comfortable in, although she had worn the lace. She was grateful Derek hadn't said anything about the color. Hopefully, Peter would never find out she had shopped for hours on line to find the perfect color.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Peter was waiting downstairs, sitting in his usual spot. He had briefly fought the urge to go to the girl. But he reasoned he bide his time. The legends all pointed to an extremely long lifespan. But that worried him. Hadn't Stiles mother died relatively young? He frowned. It bothered him that he knew so little. He was so lost in his thoughts, Stiles managed to sneak up on him.  
"Don't tell me you've taken over the title of Sourwolf." She purred playfully, leaning over the arm of the couch. She smelled freshly showered, but he could tell the smell that had started to fade was back with full force.  
He smiled. "So, have you learned any new tricks?" he said, arching his eyebrows suggestively. She batted a hand at him, ignoring the double meaning of his question.  
She raised her hand to summon the wolf, then thought better. Peter would not be amused by her fire spell. She thought of her other talents. She sat down beside him, and held out her hand. It felt like that moment at the club again, without the blaring music or stink of sweaty, unwashed humans surrounding him. Just her and him. And somewhere upstairs, his nephew. But he could ignore that. He looked into her eyes. They were sliding from whisky brown to mystical black, pinpoints of light glowing. "I'm gonna try to show you something. If it feels wrong or anything, tell me."  
"Always willing to be your lab rat." he quipped. He places his hand in hers again.  
_He's following two women towards the old house, but when they reach the clearing, instead of the burned out ruins, or the halfway constructed place it is now, he sees Derek's finished plans, with a few changes. He can't hear the women, but he finally realizes who the women are. He follows them through the house, heading towards the master bedroom. He looks beyond the door and sees himself, cuddling with a pregnant Stiles. Derek is on the other side, trying to get a restless little girl to sleep. She kicks him in the face. He doesn't even open an eye while soothing the pup to sleep, the same way Peter remembers his sister using on him, when he was still young, before her own children were born and she had continued to use it on them. Stiles is glowing, and the other Peter is petting her tummy and whispering happy little endearments to both mother and child. He felt at peace. ___

"Did you see it?" she asks eagerly. He takes his hand back, wiping away tears he didn't remember crying. "Oh shit, did I do it wrong? Did it hurt? The book and Lydia said I should just follow my instincts. It was too much, wasn't it?" Peter put a hand over her mouth.  
"It was beautiful. Was it a dream?" he pulled his hand back. Stiles suddenly gets shy. "I think it was a vision. I had it on my birthday. I woke up knowing what I was. Just, you know, not all the details." she sighed. Peter took a look at the girl, not out of desire, but with a newfound respect. She had jumped into the supernatural with both feet, accomplishing more than most adult weres before she had ever turned 18. She had rolled with the pack for three years now, and proven invaluable on numerous occasions. And now she had magic, although it was a little erratic. He began to hope that maybe the vision might be showing both of them the future. She touched his hand again, and he started to pull away. "Not anything big, just a small test." she said. It was the same hope she had given him in the club, that feeling of freedom. of flying across the landscape. She pulled away after a moment. Derek had come in drying his hair, pointedly trying to ignore their moment.  
Stiles and Peter pull away from each other, sliding apart on the couch, like caught teens. Which is close enough. Stiles was 18, so still a teenager, she reasoned. She giggles, and both alphas roll their eyes. "If you two are done playing, Peter was going to tell us something?" Derek gets that annoyed look that doubles as a smoldering pout in Stiles' opinion.  
"There are alphas coming. Deaton says its just to talk, but we have to inform everyone. Some of these guys are not fond of humans. Stiles, your dad is going to be here, along with the rest of the pack." Stiles starts smelling scared. Derek and Peter whine. "Stiles, calm down. Deaton is breaking the news to him right now. He seemed to be taking it well. But then again, Deaton isn't giving him all the details. He thinks it's something that just appears in certain families, and you got it from your mom's side. If you want to leave it at that, it wouldn't be a lie, exactly." He shrugged. Stiles and Derek looked at each other.  
"i'm gonna ask him how much he wants to know. If he doesn't want details, there's no need for us to tell him. Just like with Scott." Stiles reasons. Derek nods, knowing there are some things about the supernatural that humans just don't want to know. 


	15. He had to find out eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter actually starts planning a future that doesn't involve violence. Melissa reminds the sheriff Stiles is a grown woman. Deaton tells the pack to prepare for visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got caught up Beta'ing for my most awesome friend, goldenGooseFreckle. We got a little tipsy. forgive me.

Scott is the first to arrive, with Allison and Chris in tow, followed by Erica, Issac and Boyd. As they all pick their spots in the "entertainment" area, Stiles and Peter remain seated in the alcove under the spiral staircase. Peter is still reeling from the vision, not quite ready to accept it. After everything that he has gone through, everything he had done, how could he still deserve happiness? It's a new feeling for him. Hope. He hadn't felt it since the fire. He admits he was a bit of a spoiled brat before the fire. His sister was indulgent when it came to her baby brother. The only reason he had been at the house during the fire was that he had been kicked out of college (his third attempt) for selling essays to freshmen. Talia had been so busy trying to figure out what to do with her brother, she had completely missed that Kate bitch. (Not that Peter would ever admit it to anyone. Unlike Derek, his guilt would never see the light of day.) At the time, he had felt stifled by his bossy sister. But he also loved her, and respected her as Alpha. She had always protected him, even from his own mistakes. She had acted as a buffer to the disappointment of their parents. He missed having someone that would see past the snark and veiled threats, to the little boy who curled up in his sister's lap, ear pressed to her belly, eagerly listening the heartbeats of his unborn niece and nephew. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles reached out her awareness and was baffled to realize she could actually sense the moods of the alphas in the room. First, she checked Peter. He was a ball of nerves, rolling between joy and despair . She brushed her hand across his neck, and he started to relax. Scott was his usual happy puppy self, with a bit of pride mixed in. Derek was content, but slightly nervous. Not suprizing, considering he was about to face John right after he had defiled his daughter. Stiles smirked. All the werewolves were able to smell the sex in the air, and Erica and Boyd could hardly keep for staring at them, smiling at Derek knowingly. Derek gave them the big eyes however, looking pointedly at Chris, and they managed to keep their joy for their alpha contained. Deaton, Melissa, and Lydia showed up with the sheriff, who looked unhappy. Jackson trailed in last, pouting at having to sit on the floor of the very crowded den, until Lydia had offered to sit in his lap.  
"Dude, why does it smell like sex in here?" Jackson complained. The whole room went silent, and Stiles blushed. Derek tries to become one with the wall. John stands up, reaching for his side arm, forgetting Deaton had requested he leave it at home. Erica finally took notice of the shirts on the floor beside the couch, and pushed them underneath before someone noticed. Lydia jammed her elbow into Jackson's ribs.  
"Well, that's one way to start this conversation." Melissa said. She grabs John's hand and drags him back down to the couch. "John, we had this conversation. Stiles is a very smart young woman, and what she does, and who she dates is not something you can control. That's what you told me and Chris when we wanted to keep Allison and Scott apart, and we saw the merit of it then. It kept them from running off together. And you know if you really push it, Stiles no longer has to live with you. She's **is ******18."  
wow. She had never heard Melissa use her mom voice on the sheriff. Deaton clears his throat. " I think that is a conversation for a different time. But Stiles and her father can play out that little drama later." He looks at Derek, who is leaning against the wall, receiving death glares from John. "The magical world spreads rumors fast, and some alphas are capable of sensing this. They will send messages first, but sooner or later, they will come. You need an Emissary." Derek and Peter look at each other.  
Peter speaks up. "Does it have to be someone gifted with magic?"  
Deaton shakes his head, "No, but some more traditional alphas won't speak to anyone other than a traditional emissary. Or an alpha. It will make things more difficult not to have that as an option."  
Peter nodded his head at Derek. "I think we can take care of that." Peter said, smiling. Deaton looks skeptical, but Derek just stares at him, eyebrows raised. "What, you doubt me?" Peter says teasingly. Deaton nods, getting the message. The alphas are already working together better, he thinks to himself.


	16. It just takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and John commiserate over having daughters. Stiles discovers why Melissa defended her. Scott makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will finish chapter. tonight. just had to get what i had in while i still have internet.

After Deaton is somewhat mollified by Peter's and Derek's solution, he decides to leave. The younger members of the pack all take this as a sign that the pack meeting is over, and start to unwind. Issac and Scott promptly grab the controllers and Lydia gets out her phone to snap a selfie with Jackson. Melissa gets up, grabbing Stiles and dragging her into the kitchen. John is still throwing death glares at Derek, who is looking around for some kind of escape that doesn't involve throwing himself out a window. Chris takes pity on the poor boy and grabs John.  
"Come on. Let's go get you drunk." Derek looks about ready to say something, when he feels a hand on is arm.  
"I'll keep an eye on them. Let them bond." Peter smirks. "I'll even make sure they get home safe. But if they start taking about wolfsbane bullets, I"m outta there." Derek swallows and nods, looking terrified.  
The older men all move toward the door, leaving the pack scrambling for seats, Jackson dumping Lydia out his lap earning a indignant squeal. Derek mumbles something about plans and calling the contractors, and takes off towards the office. Erica, abandoned by Boyd, follows Derek.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles is helping Melissa prepare lunch for the pack when she finally decides to ask.  
"So, not that I'm not totally grateful, but what was that about? "  
Melissa looks at Stiles, turning the stove to let the huge pot of water boil, and waves Stiles towards a barstool.  
"Did you know your mother was my best friend?" Stiles shakes her head. "I actually introduced her to your father. We were in college together. Your mom was my roommate. Of course, that was before I met Raf. "  
Stiles cocks her head at this. "Did you know about... well, what she was?"  
Melissa sighs. "I knew your mom was running from her past. She told me once that she didn't want to be tied down by her past, and just wanted to be done with it. Hell, we both did. Raf wasn't my first bad decision." She grimaces, quickly adding " I'm grateful he gave me Scott, but he could have been a much better father, and a hell of a better husband." "Like my dad." Stiles says, beaming with pride. "Yes, like your dad. Or Chris,or," she says looking sideways at Stiles,"Derek? Possibly?" she finishes, poking at Stiles playfully. "Woah, slow down. We just started dating. Like, at least I think we're dating." Melissa and Stiles hear a crash from upstairs, followed by muffled cursing. Stiles sighs. "It's all very complicated." "Love usually is." She pauses."Your parents wasn't. It was very easy for them." "Really?'Stiles says, getting up to start the sauce. All she had to do was heat it up. She had taken to freezing a couple of quick meals, Like spaghetti, to get them through until someone broke down and went to get take out. "Your mom tripped over him when she was leaving the library. They got their notes mixed up. You mom stalked three classes in criminology before she found the guy that had her ancient history notes. They started talking about the code of ham being the first written laws. Your mother never would give that up. But they spent every moment between classes together. I almost had him paying rent, at one point." They both laughed. " I met Raf my second year. He convinced me to switch from teaching to nursing. Said I could make more money, graduate quicker, and we could start a life together. A family. My parents weren't happy about anything I did, but we wanted a big family, so I did it. I picked up and moved to Beacon Hills, went to the tech and got my nursing degree. Raf was applying to get into the FBI, and I got a job at the hospital. By then, your parents had graduated, and your Dad had started as a rookie at the station. Claudia was teaching a few classes at the high school. I was working the emergency room when your mom came in. She had had a dizzy spell and passed out in the middle of class. We started talking while the blood-work went through, catching up. I was pregnant with Scott, and was kinda scared about not having any family around. She confessed they had been trying to get pregnant too. When the tests came back, we totally freaked! We made a vow that we would be there for each other right there." she sighed. "We did birthing classes, and we exchanged advice on the best morning sickness cures, and we grew close again. Raf seemed to get angrier during my pregnancy, but i figured it was the fact Quantico wasn't calling him back. When I was about 8 months along, he finally got the call. He said it was just an interview, but, we both knew if he got accepted, he'd be leaving, at least for a while. Your mother offered to help by staying with me while he was gone. By then Raf and i were fighting all the time. I jumped at the offer." Melissa grabbed the pasta out of the fridge and the bag of thawing sauce. Stiles seamlessly grabbed the sauce pan from the hook and placed it next to the boiling water. Melissa poured the sauce into the pan, while Stiles measured out the pasta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's see if i can finish this time.

"Raf had been gone about two weeks when I went into labor. Your dad got us to the hospital, and I had Scott. But something went wrong. I would't stop bleeding. I remember your mom outside yelling into the phone that Raf needed to get his ass back to Beacon Hills. They ended up giving me a complete hysterectomy to save me. Your mom helped me take care of Scott and recover until Raf got back. He was so excited. He had gotten in. But it seemed like he had no interest in Scott. Or me. When it came time for him to go in for training, I didn't even try to stop him. He just wasn't the man I feel in love with. About that time, your mom had you." Melissa smiled. "You were such a wriggly little thing." She scrunched up her nose. "I had to go back to work, because Raf was only paying some of the bills, and your mom offered to help." Stiles stirred the sauce, checking the noodles. Almost done.   
"After Raf got back, it starting getting bad. He blamed me for 'sabotaging' his plans for a big family. He would leave for a case and not call for days. When he was home, it wasn't pleasant." she shuddered. "Claudia kept offering to let me move in with you guys, but I was stubborn. I kept thinking Raf would just settle down. I finally stopped talking to her when you guys were 5. She told me she had seen Raf with another woman. I asked him about it and he told me Claudia was just trying to cause trouble. I should have listened." Melissa sighed with regret. "By the time your mom started getting sick, Raf had left me. She was right. He told me he couldn't be with a woman who couldn't give him a family. When I pointed out that he hardly spent time with Scott, why did he want more, he slapped me. I told him to get out. We filed the paperwork later that month."   
"I wanted to go to your mom, I wanted to tell her she was right, that I was sorry. But her mind had started to go. I never got the chance." Melissa looked sad.

"But none of that has to do with why you defended me against dad. You totally mom voiced him! Can you teach me, oh powerful one?" Melissa rolled her eyes at Stiles.   
"A few weeks ago, I had a dream." She paused. "I went to Deaton because it was about you, what you are." Stiles nodded. "Deaton told me, under duress, about the nature of your change. As a mother, and your only female elder, I convinced Deaton it was necessary for you to have someone to talk to. I'm kinda disappointed you didn't tell us sooner." she frowned at Stiles.   
"Scott, get in here and drain this. It's too heavy for me." Stiles called to the living room. She turned off the water and put the colander in the sink. A disappointed growl came from the living room. "I'm winning!" Scott whined.   
"Issac, Jackson, get out the table. The rest of you will get the chairs out of the storage room" Melissa's tone left no room for questions. She raised her eyebrows at Stiles. There was a lot of grumbling, but everyone obeyed. "See," Stiles says pointing to the hungry teens working together, "totally a superpower", indicating Melissa while Scott drained the pasta. Stiles mixed the drained pasta into the sauce and set it on the table before fishing out a few loaves of bread from the breadbox. Sends Boyd to get Derek and Erica. After the racket earlier, she wasn't about to go up there. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Derek had stormed upstairs. He needed the house finished now. If there were Alphas coming, he needed a comfortable place for Stiles to meet them. Someplace he could keep her safe, just in case. Erica had picked up on the contractors comment and joined him in the office.   
"You know, the house will be done in a month." she said bluntly.  
He nodded blindly, focused on a spot on the floor. He was listening to them. Erica tuned in enough to hear Stiles say "It's all very complicated" before Derek slammed his foot into his desk.  
"Fuck." he uttered, pulling his foot out of the side of the desk, which now sported a boot shaped hole.  
"What's got you so worked up. You'd think getting laid would have helped you relax." Peter growled at her glaringly.   
"Stiles needs to move out of her dad's place before the alphas arrive." Erica looks puzzled.   
"Why, i thought you and her....."   
"We are, it's, just, complicated. Because of what she is. She going to have a lot of alphas courting her, and to keep the peace, we will have to appear strong."  
"No, I mean, Isn't she your mate? Why would any other alphas be "courting " her?"  
"It's complicated. You guys need to read up on werewolf legends. It's my fault, really. I grew up on them and thought they were boring. Peter really knows more about is." Wow. Erica had never heard Derek talk this much since she met him. He almost sounded like Stiles. Was Stiles ADHA catching?   
"Well, the inspectors go thru next week. After that, we can call in the painters and start the finishing. You said you have the furniture ordered?"   
Derek walked over to his computer. He checked his email. And groaned. "I take that as a no." she said.  
"Peter did it. It's currently stuck in Dallas. Or at least part of it is." he looked up. "The rest should arrive next Thursday." 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They all sit down for dinner. After a few fights and more than a few claws had come out, Stiles had set down a system. She would fill a plate and pass it down, and the person on the other side would hand her the next empty plate. No one got to eat till everyone had a plate. It was almost magic to watch. It was just a little thing to most of them, to stop the fights, but Stiles had planned it differently. She had actually put a lot of study into it. It was a great way to get them to cooperate, work as a team. By the time they noticed, it had already carried over into their fighting. Melissa looked at Stiles. She beamed with pride. Scott cleared his throat. "I think i'm going to take you up on your offer, if It's still good, Derek. I want to learn how to work on cars." Derek spoke, Of course. I take it that means you'll be staying in town?" Scott looked at Allison, who nodded. "My dad is already teaching me the business. We're staying here."  
Melissa smiles, thinking of how close they came to running off together. She takes her son's hand and looks him in the eyes.  
"I'm really proud of you." 

Stiles watches them, involved in their moment, and sighs. Derek, who is sitting beside her, worms his hand into hers. When she turns her head to look at him, she can tell he is fighting off a blush. She reaches out to sense his mood, much easier while touching. Oh. He's proud of his packmate, and is pleased to provide for a packmate. It was also new to him. She was experiencing it at the same time as him. They wove their fingers together, letting the feeling of family and contentment roll back and forth between them as they ate. There may have been a few jokes made at their expense, something about teenage hormones and pent up 'frustration', but they never noticed. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

John and Chris sat at the bar, while Peter acted as bartender. He had decided maybe it wasn't a good idea for this crowd to get hammered at the local bar, loose lips and all. So he had wisely chosen to take them to his apartment across town. He had snagged their keys on their way in the door. "I'll be your transportation home, gentlemen. Time to drink. He had grabbed a pretty expensive bottle of scotch. No since not trying to get into the sheriff's good graces. After a few silent hours of drinking, John finally began to talk. "Good. I'm so done with this crap. First werewolves. then kanimas, mountain lions. Now my own kid is some kind of creature An empty bottle sat between them, along with several knocked over shot glasses. John was leaning heavily on the bar.   
"When did she grow up? I mean yesterday, I was teach en her how to ride a bike. Now she dating bikers. Or ex murder suspects. Whatever." He looks at Peter across the bar. "You got any kids?" Peter paused. Considered his answer carefully. "I would like one day to have a family again." he said evasively.  
"Well, pray you don't have girls. " Chris mumbled out something from between his hands. "What was that?" John said, poking Chris in the ribs.   
Chris pulled his head up with great effort, and bleary eyed. "They break your heart." He said, and promptly passed out on the bar."  
John looked at his friend, then at Peter.   
"Don't worry, the couch folds out. Derek used to stay here while I was away. Do you need me to take you home?" Peter says helpfully.   
John eyes him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not going to kill me and dump my body in the woods?" he blurts out.   
"Ah, now I see where she got it from." Peter muses aloud.


	18. Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shows the pack her one of her new powers.

After they all eat, they clean up, Melissa and Stiles excluded, since they cooked. Melissa drags Stiles into the living room.  
"So, you as your 'female elder', I suppose I should ask you if everything went well with Derek. Did he treat you right? Was he respectful?" Melissa asked, slightly cringing at the intimacy of the questions. "I've been reading up on some of the women lead cultures to try to get a handle on this. Deaton was a huge help, and he put me in contact with a few ladies who I can talk to about this." she exhaled.  
"Yeah, he was... nice. And playful. Did you know wolves are playful with their mates?" Stiles blushed.  
"Well, considering how much noise I hear from upstairs..."  
Stiles choked. "God, Not enough brain-bleach in the world... Don't tell me these things."  
"Let's just not take about the details. But Deaton mentioned something about your magic? That you've always been capable, but now your 'talents' will be more focused on alphas? Does that mean you can boss them around? Because not even the dreaded mom voice works on Scott when I tell him to do his chores." She smiled ruefully.  
"No, True alphas are immune to my true name, but I can calm them down. It has something to do with my scent. I can also sense how the alphas are feeling. Like how terrified Derek is my dad was gonna shoot him. With wolfsbane. Or at least I assume that's why he was terrified. And how Scott was proud of something when he came in. By the way, congrats." Stiles gave her a double thumbs up. 

The pack came in and everybody joined them, curling up around them. Derek was about to cuddle with Stiles when Melissa gave him a cool look. She turned to Stiles.  
"Have you ever heard of 'nesting'. Stiles paused to think about it." Wonder if this counts?"  
"It was one of the few things your mom told me about her past, I figured her childhood. She told me she always felt full of energy when she took a 'nest' with the kids. It wasn't until I read a book on pack behaviors, and your awakening that I put it together." She smiled, but there were tears of regret in her eyes. Stiles hugged her.  
"Derek, would you guard the door?" Stiles asked, "I want to try something." Derek recognized the tone she heard her use on Peter earlier. Before she had done whatever she did to make Peter smell like joy. He nodded. He pulled up a chair by the door. Everyone watched this little exchange, but through some miracle, no one said anything. Boyd even threw Derek a pillow. They all settled, Derek in front of the door. As Stiles relaxed, she could feel the sense of calm settling into the pack.  
"Is that you Stiles?" Allison asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's like, distilled happiness."Jackson said, sounding shocked. Erica nods.  
"What's it smell like to you, Lydia? Your not well,..."  
"Hey, neither are you, I think whatever the others are smelling is proof of that."  
Derek growled, but Lydia waved it off. "To answer your question, no, Whatever you seem to be doing, it doesn't work on me."  
"Allison, what do I smell like to you?" Stiles asked.  
"More like a feeling, like, warm and comfy, like waking up on a cold day, under your favorite blankets. Warm, and safe." She elbows Scott, who looks at Stiles as he lets out a startled snort against Allison's shoulder.  
"Drowsy, my smell makes you drowsy." Stiles says.  
"In my defense, your voice has done that for years." Scott says, finally shaking off the effect.  
They went around the room, each person nodding and whispering to each other. Issac stayed silent curled up at Stiles feet, fiddling with Stiles jean cuff. Sometimes he acted more like a cat than a pup. But Stiles had a feeling, not her powers, just Stiles, that Issac doesn't want to talk bout how it's working on him. He's wavering between smiling and a painful grimace. Stiles leans forward, and on instinct, ruffles his hair. Just like Melissa does with Scott. Issac looks up at Stiles, with the biggest happy puppy, (you know puss from the shrek movies?) and smiled.  
She reached out to check on Derek directly. And immediately regretted it as she was almost overwhelmed by _patematefamilysafegoodhappymatehappypack ___.  
Derek looked stoned, sitting there by the door.  
Stiles coughs, embarrassed. " Maybe I should bring it back a little?" "Maybe." Derek shakes his head to clear it.  
Stile withdraws her energy, not even recalling it rolling out. She can actually see it. Little sparks running back to her. Totally surreal.  
Stiles turns to Melissa. "So, successful test of nesting complete. Can I cuddle with Derek now?" Stiles tries her own version of Issac's look.  
Melissa sees strait through it. "No, not until you talk to your father. You may be 18, but you are now a grownup, which means you are grownup enough to tell your father you are dating someone. Be honest. He trusts your judgment. He likes Derek." Derek grumbles under his breath. "Hush, you, " Melissa huffs at him.  
"Stiles, everything will work out." Or at least she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone needs to do a vid. Peter: blank space. I scared 4 cats with the noise i made thinking about that. it's not even where i want this story to go. I just thought it would be hilarious. If anyone were to wants to do it, go ahead. but i'm going to use it in a story elsewhere.  
> I have no vid skills, nor can i bribe anyone who does.


	19. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still pumped from packtime, Stiles shares with Peter another vision of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: When Stiles "reaches out to sense" it means emotionally, with magic.  
> Werewolves scent.What Stiles is doing is magic. Totally different. Just in case it isn't clear.

The pack bonding done, the movie over, they started to leave. Issac headed towards his room, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. The last of them to leave is Melissa. She pulls Stiles along with her.  
"I told you, no more alone time with Derek until you talk to your father." Melissa says pointedly.  
"Can I at least get a good night kiss?" Stiles whines.  
Melissa smiles. "Go get your kiss. And Derek? If I hear of you sneaking into Stiles room through the window, I will lay down the mountain ash myself." Derek blushes.  
Stiles wraps her arms around Derek, dragging him down to kiss him. He smiles and lets her kiss him.  
"I'll come over tomorrow, if you want. To talk to your dad. I really hope he doesn't shoot me." he says after their lips separate.  
Stiles shivered. "I don't think will happen. Maybe you should call first?" Derek laughs.  
"I will." 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles gets home about ten minutes before Peter pulls into the driveway to carry John up to his room. Stiles hears the door open, and voices.  
"So, you didn't kill me. I still don't trust you. But I don't want to arrest you on sight. Maybe you have become a good guy. Maybe you haven't. But all I know is they seem to trust you. So I'll give it a shot. But know that Stiles is smart enough to put you in the ground. For good." John says.  
"I will endeavor to not disappoint you. And I have no doubt Stiles is more than capable of making me regret it if I disappoint her." Peter replies, seriously.  
She hears her dad stumble away from the door. "John, do you need help?"  
"No, but could you check to see if Stiles is home? I'm gonna pass out on the couch." She hears the familiar sound of the squeaky couch as her father collapses onto it.  
She cringes. Talk about letting a fox guard the henhouse. Or wolf, in this case. Her father is completely clueless sometimes. She hears Peter on the stairs. She knows he is giving her warning of his arrival. He could easily move silently, like the predator he is. She's grateful for the warning. He knocks softly on her door.  
"Stiles, can I come in?" Well, it wasn't Derek sneaking in her window.  
"Ok." She whispers. Peter slowly opens the door, and steps barely inside the door.  
"Can we talk about what happened this afternoon?" He asks, timidly. Where the hell was snarky Peter? She practically threw herself at him hours ago, she expected at least a few comments about his 'irreistablity', or something about Derek swooping in to rescue her, but he's being all nice.  
Stiles is not sure she can handle this new Peter. All her past knowledge of him does not include any softness. His style is more hard lines and sharp corners. Smartass and sass.  
"When you showed me your vision, were you happy? I mean, could you tell if the future you was?" Peter was looking at the floor. She reached out to sense him.  
Peter is scared. Not like Derek was, about the thought of John shooting him. This feels more like hope denied. She gets an idea.  
"Peter, come here." Stiles said, patting the bed beside her. He hesitated.  
"Don't you think you are moving a little fast, I mean, I know you and Derek...."  
"God, no, you giant perv." Stiles said blushing. There, that was better. More their speed. Why was this so hard? "Sit down before I throw you out the window. Or I could always order you to throw yourself out the window." she snarked at him. He walked over to the bed and sat down, a little further than she had indicated.  
"Leaving room for the lord." he muttered under his breath.  
"Why, Peter, I had no idea you were so old fashioned." Stiles laughed.  
"I'm not, but your father is downstairs, and," he says, reaching out his hand, offering it to her, "and I'm asking for a favor." She sensed no deceit or ulterior motives.  
"What?" she said, amazed again by this new, soft Peter.  
"Can I see it again?" he whispers.  
She slides her hand into his and concentrates.

 

_The first thing he notices is his point of view has changed, He is no longer watching. He's laying cuddled with his hands worshiping Stiles belly, swollen with his child. He kisses her forhead. Next he see Stiles, sitting in a beautifully hand carved rocking chair, nursing their child. Derek taps him on the shoulder, and instead of the snarl he expects to fall from his lips, he grins. Stiles looks up, "My alphas. Did you get the twins down?" Derek nods walking over to her, carefully taking the baby and starts to pat it's back._ _Stiles grabs a small towel and gently pushes it between Derek and the baby._  
_Stiles grabs his arm and drags him from the room. "Let's get a head start. Join me in the shower?" she says, winking at him. ___

Stiles withdraws her hand, blushing furiously. Peter does look a little embarrassed himself, as he quickly pulls his hand back. Peter cleared his throat.  
"Well, that was... informative." he said neutrally. Stiles snorted.  
"You know how your tell me you can hear it when I lie?"  
"Wolf, Stiles. Of course i can hear it." says Peter.  
"Well, I can tell when you're happy."  
"Am I happy Stiles?"  
Stiles slides across the space between them. She takes his head in her hands and tips it so she can get to his lips. Looking strait into his eyes.  
"Yes." She gently kisses him, a brief oft flutter on his lips.  
"That's all you get tonight." she pulls away. He just looks at her, and suddenly tips his head, looking completely confused. Peter thinks of this girl as the most baffling, beautiful, powerful soul he has ever come across. He gets up and heads downstairs.  
"Can you throw a blanket over dad, please?" she says as he steps out into the hall. He nods and shuts the door behind him. He leaves, Stiles sensing nothing but hope in her alpha. 


	20. The morning of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and her dad finally talk, with Melissa as backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was hell. So, misery, but answers.

John wakes up face first on the couch, the smell of bacon filtering in from the kitchen. And not that crappy turkey kind. He may not have the refined nose of a werewolf, but he can totally tell fake bacon from the real stuff. Then the smell of coffee hits him. Sweet, rich, deliciousness of coffee. What the hell is going on? He resentfully opens one eye. A glass of water and two and a half aspirin are sitting beside it. He sits up, instantly regretting it. Even in the darkened living room, it's too damn bright. He was going to kill Stiles. And Chris. He didn't even know what to think about Peter. He had never liked him, even before his tragic loss. You could tell the kid was trouble. Derek was at least trying to get his life back on track. As far as he could tell, Peter hadn't had a job since he came back from the dead.  
Derek however, was in the process of rebuilding his family home and keep track of the rabble he called a pack. John snickered. Now Derek had to try to keep up with Stiles. He almost felt sorry for him. John drank the water and swallowed the pills. He leaned back onto the couch, pulling up the blanket someone had carefully covered him with last night. Stiles was such a sweetheart. He gathered himself up, and stood. Woah, bad idea. That was painful. Move very slowly. "You're entirely too old to be so hung over, John." Melissa said from the kitchen door, holding a plate. Bacon, eggs, toast. His favorite mug was in her other hand. This woman was a miracle. He dropped back to the couch.  
"Marry me."  
"Well, at least it was more romantic than Raf's proposal." She said, shrugging her shoulders as she sat the plate on the table next to the empty water glass.  
John snorted. "Claudia told me."  
Melissa sat down beside him as he dug into breakfast. "So, are you here to tell me to stay out of my daughter's love life again? Because I got the message. That doesn't mean she can just shut me out or lie. How long has this been going on?" John said between bites.  
Melissa sighed. "As for Derek and Stiles, that was the first time. I know because I've had to listen to various pack members betting on how long it would take for those two to get together. And by the way, I stand to make $500 if you don't shoot Derek. As for the other part, I had no idea Claudia was anything but human." she paused. "Stiles is special. I can't help be wonder how she's affected by this. I talked to Deaton, and I got an idea of what she can do. She's going to have an amazing life. Just don't blame this on her."  
John looked hurt. "I would never..." he said indignantly, muffled thru a bite of toast.  
"God, now I know where she got her eating habits."  
"You guys talking about me?" Stiles says, bouncing down the stairs. She hadn't been this happy or energetic in ages. And come to think of it, he hadn't needed to fill her prescription in a while, so it wasn't adderal.  
"Yes, and now, we can all talk about it together." Melissa says, pointing to the other end of the couch. Stiles pouts, but sits down obediently. They sat in silence while john finished his breakfast. Slowly putting his fork on the plate, his finished off his coffee. Did Melissa use real sugar?  
"I'll get you a new cup."Stiles says quickly, grabbing his cup and disappearing into the kitchen.  
When she came back, they continued the quite game. Finally John broke the silence.  
"So, you and Derek?"  
"Yep." Stiles popped the p at the end.  
"You careful?"  
"It's complicated."  
"What the hell does that mean? You can't make me a grandpaw strait out of high school!" He started to get louder. "What about college?"  
Melissa spoke up. "John, I think you need to settle down. You don't understand. Let us explain."  
John is pissed. Maybe he will shot someone after all.  
Stiles stands up and goes upstairs, saying something about a book.  
When she comes back, she hands him a book in Claudia's handwritting. It looks old.  
"This was mom's. She wrote it when she was young. It's about what we are."  
John opens the book, and the first thing he notices is the cracked leather of the cover. And then he sees the date inside.  
"Claudia was hundreds of years old? What the hell!?"  
"Mom never intended to hurt you. But she couldn't tell you the truth. Would you have even believed her? I mean, it took Scott wolfing out for you to believe me."  
" Is that why didn't she tell me then?" John said angrily. "She thought I wouldn't believe her?"  
"No," Stiles says firmly. She hands him a larger book, even older, with Stiles' true name, that Polish monstrosity she had saddled her with, on the cover. There were a few letters that looked a little different.  
"Mom wanted a normal life. She hoped you could give that to her. A nice, calm, _human ___life. And daddy, you gave it to her. You loved her. She loved you. And that was her choice. She chose you. Not magic."  
John was dumbfounded.  
Melissa patted his shoulder. This was all a little much.  
"Can I get a little time to process all this?" he finally asks, looking between Stiles and the book.  
"You and me both, dad. I have no idea what is going to happen. I don't even know what I am." She curled her legs underneath her. Oh, he thought to himself. Stiles is scared. This is something he can help. He drags her into his lap. He rubbed her back, the way Claudia had showed him when Stiles was three, and started waking up with night terrors.  
"It's ok, baby. We can figure this out. I'll be here no matter what. I promise."  
Stiles stayed in her father's arms until her impending panic attack disappeared.


	21. Do you want to build a .......?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Derek discuss the house and maybe the future. Issac receives a sos from Stiles.

Derek goes to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking of Stiles. The next morning, he wakes up with a mission. Now, if he could only find his phone. He searches his room, and instead, finds Stiles' phone. He stares as at it, wondering what her lock code is. He smiles. Why would her phone be any easier to understand that the girl herself? He almost drops it when it goes off in his hand. His name flashes across the screen, and that horrible disney song starts playing.  
"Damnit, why is she always comparing me to cartoon characters?" he mutters.  
"Its not just disney she obsessed with, you know. She has a thing for fairy tales. You see how lost she can get watching the Avengers, or Lord of the rings. I remember seeing her and her mother around town before Claudia got sick. If my memories serve me right, someone may even have some pictures of our True alpha in a tiara." Derek snorts, and walks over to Peter leaning on the doorframe. Peter hands him his phone.  
"Is that why you picked that monstrosity of a bed?" Derek says, with a little less heat than he planned one when he had seen the invoice on the thing. It was massive, and ridiculously fucking expensive. According to the paperwork, and pictures, it was made by one of the oldest woodworking families in Europe. It was a hand-carved depiction of Peter and the wolf, including the sheet music subtly worked into the depth of the wood seamlessly included among the pictures.  
"It's just too much of a coincidence that Stiles favorite childhood story was Peter and the wolf." Peter smiles.  
"Well, it's stuck in Dallas. Everything else is due next Tuesday. Can you work on it?"  
"Don't worry alpha, I'll get it here on time. You just worry about the kitchen." 

Derek sighs. The weight of being alpha was heavy, but the lingering scent of Stiles in the air comforts him. He wonders about that. He can see the changes in Peter and himself. When they were working together, Peter was actually paying attention, instead of the affected disinterest he usually takes at Derek's efforts to lead his pack. Even now, when in most cases the alpha's instincts would shove Peter away from the combined smell of Stiles and him, instead Stiles lingering scent calms him. This is the smell of his family. And if Derek himself is more open to Peter's suggestions, seeing past the snark into the strategic mind of his uncle, good. It will take both of them to keep up with her.  
"Do you think we can do this?" Peter can hear the plea for familial assistance in his nephew's voice. But Peter had always been more of a heartbeat guy. He listened to Derek's heartbeat. It was pretty much one of the only things he has left of his family. He had been listening to it for longer than Derek knew. He couldn't remembers Laura's anymore. Too much guilt from the madness that engulfed him upon his recovery. But Derek's still beat strong. And he thinks of the fluttering of the heartbeat under his fingertips from the vision Stiles shared with him. "Absolutely, " Peter smiles, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, smiling widely and lifting one eyebrow,"Five more impossible things before breakfast?" Derek grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it playfully at his uncle. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Stiles was in a panic. Her father had kept her from a full blown panic attack earlier, But after he had left for work, and Melissa had gone home, it had haunted the edges of her mind. And she had lost her phone. Shit. Or, she thinks, she left it at the loft. God, I hope Derek finds it before he calls to check on her. Now she couldn't even call anyone to come over here and keep her company. She still had her computer, but Derek didn't have a facebook page and Peter rarely used social media unless he was searching for videos and pictures for low level blackmail material. Issac had just posted an update. Stiles smiled. It was a picture of Peter, Derek, and Issac eating breakfast in the kitchen. The caption read: Eating breakfast with fuddy old man and wild child. They seem to be getting along, and they let me sleep late. This is a bad omen. Stiles laughed. Most people would think of Peter was the fuddy old man and Derek was the wild child, but the pack knew better. She sent him an IM. STILES: If convenient, come at once. If inconvenient, come anyways. ISSAC: You ok, momma bear? STILES:Not really, but I will be. Don't tell the alphas. I don't want to be crowded. Oh, I left my phone at the loft, could you bring it? ISSAC: Yep. Derek's got it. I'll be over in twenty minutes. Stiles calmed down. twenty minutes. *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Derek and Peter were starting to worry him. Issac had never seen them so peaceful. Issac suspected Derek was still feeling the effects of Stiles' 'experiment' in nesting last night, but that didn't explain Peter's genuine smile. He got out his phone and took a picture and does something with the completely complicated filter Stiles had found. It was just another way Stiles had found to make them a family. There were no pictures of his family before the fire. The need to hide what they were precluded not having photographic evidence of werewolves. But Stiles insisted there had to be a way to fix that. It had taken less than a day with Lydia's help to discover a way around it, without using magic. It gave him comfort knowing that Stiles had found a way to ensure that this pack would always have memories of each other, that no one could destroy. Issac's phone buzzed and he read it and snorted. He paused between shoveling fruit loops in and fired off a response. After a moment he pushes a button and Derek's pocket starts blaring something. He takes it out and sets it on the table. it''s blaring again, some saccharine pop song. Issac smiles and sends back a message to who Derek assumes is Stiles. "Hey guys, I'm gonna spend the day with momma bear, if that's cool." Issac says, a slight smell of worry raising off of him. Both alphas tensed. "Is she ok? Should we come with you?" Derek asks. "Nope. It's just last night, she kinda helped me with something and I kinda want to talk to her about it." Derek nodded, but Peter noticed the hesitation in his heartbeat. Stiles was trying to avoid them. Which was fine for now. It had been an intense 48 hours and sometimes Stiles was a little sensitive. Issac and her had worked out some kind of code when they had discovered their shared condition of panic attacks. Issac had explained it once to him. Sometimes you don't want someone around to try to keep you calm, or fix it. You just want someone **there**. Issac had no problem just sitting near Stiles, not even paying attention as she fought the fingers of panic in her mind. And Issac could tune out Stiles rambling on about nothing important and just be soothed by a tone that reminds him of his mother, before he lost her. Issac gets up and rinses out his bowl, and puts it in the dishwasher after a minimal grumble from Derek, who seems to be sliding back to grumpy. When he grabs his scarf and heads out the door, Peter puts his hand out. "Hang on, I want to check something." He pulls out his phone and calls Stiles. The ominous sound of the theme of the wolf from Peter and the wolf filtered from the phone. Peter's laughter followed him down the elevator as he headed to rescue the princess in the tower.


	22. Revisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac and Stiles bond.

Issac is lifting his hand to knock when Stiles opens the door.   
"Thank god, do you have my phone?" she says, dragging him inside.   
"Yes, and now your secret is out. You have terrible taste in music. Hello Kitty? Really?"  
Stiles blushed. "Well, you do act like a cat more often than a wolf." She said, somewhat defensively.   
They headed upstairs to her room.

"So, what's the plan? You just need me to stick around, or do you have an evil plot I can help with?' Issac asked causally.  
"Well, this morning I told my Dad everything, or at least the basics. I came clean about her hiding it from him. It was pretty tense. I got close to a panic attack, but he stopped it. I just want someone here who understands."  
Issac nodded, following Stiles upstairs to her room. Being around overly protective wolves after a panic attack was stressful. They could smell it in the air, and the pack would be all over you trying to fix it. But when you had a genuine reason to panic, everyone telling you to stop just made it worse. And sometimes you just want to fight it off yourself. Show yourself you can fight it. It's not nice to not have control over your own emotions. But having someone just sit there and not judge you, not try to make it better, someone who just let's you feel it, it's easier to pull yourself out. Stiles was good about ignoring Issac's frantic breathing when he remembered his father's fists on him. She would babble about the history of the toothbrush, or the current president of the moon, (She had slipped it in one day, creating a whole history of colonization and everything) or how cobblers made shoes. Anything. Once he began to feel better, he would start asking questions about whatever she was talking about, and he would slowly come out of it. Stiles was different. She usually needed to throw herself into a project to pull herself back together after a close call.   
"So, what are we working on today?" Issac said cheerful.  
She turned on her computer and pulled up the plans to the pack house.  
"You're not suppose to have those." he said bluntly.   
"If anyone in this pack used anything other than their favorite person as a password, I wouldn't." She smirked. "Although I haven't figured out Lydia's or Peter's. At least they understand about security."   
Issac smiles. "Peter's is always whatever tea he's obsessed with at the moment."  
"How did you discover that?" Stiles said with great amusement.  
"The man had to walk into the kitchen every time he logged on one week. He finally memorized 'Darjeeling', but it didn't take a genius."  
Stiles laughed and pulled up another file. It was an addition to the side of the house, appearing to be a screened in porch, but upon further inspection, was designed to seal up in the winter seamlessly with the house.   
"I want to build something for my bro. I think we should give the couple their own space." She said primly.   
"You just don't want to hear Ally and him making babies!" Issac poked at her, And they both started giggling. Issac got out his phone and sent a picture of the plans to Peter and Derek.   
DEREK: Is that Stiles' computer?   
PETER: Did you honestly think it was still a secret? It's Stiles.  
ISSAC: So, is it doable?  
Peter and Derek were already in the office, so they pulled out the plans. Derek sent a group message, but for Stiles.   
SOURWOLF: The house will be soundproof. I am not stupid. But can see the need to give him a separate space.   
Stiles smiled. The house in her vision was coming to be a reality.   
CREPETER: That being said, We need to install the intercoms today. The inspector will be here tomorrow morning.   
Stiles looked at her phone and quickly changed them.   
STILES:So, that's a yes?  
GIGGLEWOLF: Should be fine. We could do it before the rest leave for college.   
ISAAC: Can I tell her about the bed?  
PETER: How do YOU know about the bed?  
STILES: What bed?  
PETER: I will KILL anyone that tells her about the bed. (That one was a mass text to the whole pack.)  
STILES: WHAT BED????? I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE BED!!!!!!!!!!!

The rest of the day is spent going over Stiles plans and Stiles whining to know about the bed.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	23. Peter's plan (or how to drive Stiles crazy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is finished. And Peter is nothing but patient. But Stiles is tired of waiting.

It's ready. The entire house, including the furniture, including that stupid bed, were in place. Each pack member or couple got a room, including those headed away to college. After Stiles revealed she knew about the house, she had given Derek some changes. It had taken another month to complete the house, but now there was a reinforced safe room that could survive a nuke in the basement and at least three exits from every room. Most of which wasn't in the official blueprints. She also spent hours learning and casting wards on the house and the main grounds. She had even created a few herself. Even Deaton found himself impressed by the girl's magic.  
This wasn't just a home. Stiles turned it into a castle.

Peter had requested that he get to show her the bed alone. Derek had reluctantly agreed, realizing what this meant. They had been flirting around the issue for awhile. And as much as Derek wanted to fight it, he knew this was the way it would be. He had accepted it the moment she told them what she was, and he had reminded himself every time his uncle's eyes would follow her like his. And he had seen the relationship developing between them. It was a different flavor than the one he shared with Stiles. It was more tender, more drawn out. Peter looked at her as if she was his salvation. Maybe she was. He certainly was more centered. Derek was increasingly being pulled into securing the pack's future and was busy contacting packs in each of the cities the kids were going to college in, to make sure they would be safe. He had remembered his mother doing this. It was a well established tradition to introduce packs during this time. Often packs would use this as a time to scope out mates, joining packs together. Derek convinced everyone it would be good to see how other packs act. So, they packed up (pardon the pun) and even managed to get John and Melissa to come. Stiles had made excuses to stay home, saying that a certain spell required a certain phase of the moon. John may have been under the impression Peter was ordered to stay home due to bad blood by Peter's wild years and would stay behind and help Stiles with the spell work. They weren't quite ready to tell him everything. Peter had picked her up ten minutes after Jackson had loaded her dad into the SUV. She grabbed her duffle from the closet and jumped into Peter's arms. "Ready to sweep me off my feet?" He laughed and set her down.  
"Seems to me you can do the sweeping all by yourself. You ready?"  
Stiles nodded.

They arrived at the house mid afternoon, after a shopping trip for food for the weekend. Everything was done. Stiles walked around the house, following the same path she did in the dream. Peter followed her, her silent shadow. She paused at the nursery, opening the door. There was no mural from her vision, nor the rocking chair. She frowned. Peter put a hand on her shoulder.  
"We have plenty of time." He said, looking past her into the room, realizing why she was frowning. He guided her past the other rooms and to the master bedroom, opening the double doors dramatically.  
"And now, you finally stop asking." He smiled as she tried to push past him and he caught her in a hug. She squealed and giggled, as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down on the edge softly. She kicked off her shoes and spun around, crawling on her knees, making her way across the huge bed to the six foot tall head board. Her fingers traced the lines in the wood. Her eyes welled with tears. She started humming the notes as she followed them along the wood, changing between the instruments as she found each hidden note. Peter joined her, both on the bed and in the melody. He came up behind her, softly wrapping one hand around her waist, using the other hand to trace the counterpoint her her voice. He sat his chin on her shoulder, and upon contact, they shared another vision.  
_They were in the town library. Peter was there for some menial task his sister sent him on. Donation of some kind. Stiles was sitting in her mother's lap, book in front of her. Peter and the wolf. He heard her say the name and had turned his head, looking for the source. He spotted the mother and child, noticing the title of the book. He had been mildly amused by the coincidence, and had smiled. Then the little girl had asked her mother if Peter's wolf was scary. Claudia had looked directly at Peter were he was waiting." No, I think he was lonely." He was unsettled by her eyes and quickly looked away. The little girl pipped up. "I'll be his friend. Then he won't have to be scary anymore." The woman pulled the girl closer and ruffled her hair. " I'm sure on day you will." ___

"Damn, I didn't even remember that." Stiles breathed out as Peter lifted his head, breaking skin contact, but hand still around her shirt covered waist.  
Peter sighed. "It was right before she started getting sick, I think." I wasn't really paying that much attention at the time." he said.  
Stiles dropped her arm, crossing both arms over Peter's, holding him to her. She continued to follow the story, humming along to whatever part happened the catch her eye. As she reached the end of the story, she sighed, relaxing in his arms. He used his free hand to push her hair away from her neck. She could feel his breath hot on her skin. He felt her heart pulse wildly. She felt his lips along her neck, and she tipped her head to give him more access. He took the hint, and peppered her shoulder with kisses. Her traitorous stomach betrayed her, growling. Peter laughed.  
"Food first, little one. You've been working so hard to take care of us. Let me take care of you." Stiles sighed. She guesses she could do that. Peter pried himself away from her and she plopped down on the bed. She looked beautiful there, so relaxed. She looked like a goddess, her eyes darkening, sparks of light floating to the surface. Her smell increased ten fold. She was using magic to seduce him, the little minx! He leaned over her, boxing her in. She started to reach for him, but he quickly grabbed her hands and held them above her head, pinned to the bed. He crowded into her space, and she arched off the bed, eagerly seeking contact. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Food. First." And then she was free. He stood at the end of the bed, smirking. She sat up with a huff. "Fine. Food first, " she says, almost falling off the bed. Peter catches her and sets her upright. "Then fuc......." Peter kissed her before she could finish the rather vulgar comment he knew she was about to say. "Then a bath. We need to relax. and you haven't seen the bathroom yet." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She pouted. "I promised I would take care of you. Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then calm down and come downstairs. I want to feed you." Her stomach growled again. "Ok, but sooner or later, we're going to break in this bed." she regretfully said looking back as she was dragged from the room. "Count on it." Peter purred.


	24. A night with Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all.

Peter drags Stiles downstairs and into the kitchen. She sits at the breakfast bar fidgeting while Peter pulls down various cooking implements and opens the fridge to pull out ingredients, spinning the spice rack and seemingly pulling things at random. She had some experience in the kitchen, but she rarely made anything but passably eatable turkey meatloaf, and a fairly complicated gluten-free vegetarian pizza. (Scott had a lot of food issues along with his asthma before the bite, and her father would eat bacon all day if she wasn't watching him.) But she was lost at whatever Peter was pulling together. He pulled some grapes out of the fridge, popped one into the air, caught it in his mouth and winked at Stiles.  
"Wanna bigh?" He said around the grape, holding it with his lips. Her stomach growls again.  
Now how the hell could she say no to that? She whipped around the bar as he sets the grapes on the counter. He turns back to her just in time to catch her as she throws herself into his arms. He automatically slides his arms under her thighs, as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She leans in, and just as she puts her lips on the grape, he bites it in half and swallows it down. Stiles pouts.  
"I thought I was going to get a bite." she says breathily . He starts kissing her, just lips, soft and sweet from the juice of the grape. Slowly, he works his lips down her chin, down her neck, and back up to her mouth. He takes her bottom lip and nibbles on it. She's breathing heavy, and has gone a little limp in his arms. As her body relaxes, he moves one hand under her ass, shifting her closer, while he moves his other hand to pick up a few grapes. He could easily hold her like this forever, werewolf strength or not. She was such a tiny thing compared to him. He fed her a dozen grapes or so, taking the edge off her hunger,(at least the most pressing one) and slides her back to feet. She hums happily, licking her lips, now slightly sticky with the juice. She looks absolutely delectable.  
"Go check out the library. This might take a while. " he says, turning back to the counter. He feels her hand reach out and brush the back of his neck, sliding down his spine thru his shirt. She surprises him with a brief pinch on his ass, as she ducks around the bar and heads towards the living room, to the library doors, laughing the entire way. Peter smiles at her boldness.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles walks into the library. Now, unlike the bed, she had been in on the planning of this room, if not on it's inception. She knew it almost better than she knew her own room in her father's house. Weird. She now thinks of it that way. Her father's house. She has been in love with this house since that dream, and she finds it odd that she will have to return to her childhood home after this weekend. They still hadn't discussed moving with her father, But it was beginning to be the elephant in the room. Stiles' father became increasingly aware Stiles no longer spent the nights he worked alone, and he had grown used to Derek's presences at breakfast. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he seemed to be adjusting well. John was maybe in a bit of denial as he hadn't yet walked in on them doing anything thanks to Derek's superior hearing. Melissa was also good at deflecting attention away from the situation, coming over to drag John on walks and asking for his help getting her house ready to sell. She had told Derek of her intentions to move into the pack house when Scott did. Derek was reluctant, but Stiles had thrown in on Melissa's side , and with Issac using his full 'big eyes' look, Derek had folded. Next week, this entire house would vibrate with life. They still had two weeks before they started peeling off to start their various adventures. But as much as she would miss her friends, she knew pack was pack, and they would return. She walked over to the bookcase, opening the glass doors to examine the books. This was one of her brainchildren. The bookcases in the room were sealed behind glass, with a separate fire suppression system from the house. In the (unlikely due to Derek's design) event of fire, the air in the bookcases would be sucked out. The glass itself was bulletproof, and since this was California, they were embedded into the walls. She picked up one of her favorites (this week) and settled into the beanbag chair she had insisted on in the corner of the room. She lost herself inside of a world of magical storytellers and fairy godmothers. She doesn't even notice when Peter come to fetch her for dinner. He gently lifts the book from her hands as she stutters out objections. He puts one finger on her lips to shush her. "Dinner is ready." She starts to protest, but looks outside to see that the sun has almost set, already hidden below the trees. "I guess I got a little lost." she says ruefully. "Never mind. " He said, leading her to the dining room. He had gone all out. Candles. Tablecloth."Would you like me to open a bottle of wine?" Stiles balked. "What is this?" She says hesitantly. "Just because my nephew is incapable of romance doesn't mean it's genetic. I'm actually quite looking forward to wooing you." He says, taking her hand and kissing it, a smile playing on his lips. He guides her to her seat, pulling it out and everything. Her plate was artfully arranged, with some delicious fish dish covered in a creamy sauce, wild rice,and brussel sprouts. They were her favorite vegetable. He vanished into the basement for a moment, bringing up a bottle of wine. He opened it and set it aside. He disappeared into the kitchen and she heard the clink of glasses. he returned and poured the wine. He finally sat down, looking hopefully at Stiles. "Everything ok? " he asked, blushing. "Everything is perfect." Stiles said picking up her fork and digging in the the meal. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************* They chatted while they ate, Stiles explaining some the spells she had been working on and Peter discussed pack dynamics among other packs. Stiles was surprised to learn that Melissa moving in was actually a good move. She had wanted her nearby in case in the near future she needed her advice about..... stuff. (she was not quite ready to discuss kids yet, and lucky for her, she could choose when to conceive. Ain't magic grand?) But having the family of a bitten wolf join with the pack was a sign of a stable pack. Not to mention a direct link to the local police force. Peter didn't mention Chris, and Stiles imagined how well that would have played out around the other packs. Allison was quite often asked to downplay her background around other wolves, and her last name was well known in the supernatural world, with mixed feelings. Stiles presence was still being kept as secret as much as possible. Deaton received overtures from a few alphas, but he had returned them with a message to wait. He had warned Stiles that she might want to prepare for courting gifts. Derek had received three request to 'visit his fair town' or 'check out the local color' from those alphas, trying to contact him without Deaton's interference. He had flat out refused them, citing the Alpha pack's violent (yet failed, thanks to Stiles)assault on his territory. No one was willing to push the matter, yet. Just talking about it made her tired, so she changed the subject. Or it could have been the wine. She was working on her third glass as they finished dinner. She yawned as Peter cleared the table. "You're not getting tired on me, are you Stiles? I still haven't shown you the bathroom." Stiles poked at his side as he wiggled his eyebrows in a parody of seduction. "God, you are almost cute!" she says giggling. "And you're drunk." he says smiling. She holds her fingers together about an inch, staring at him through the gap. "only a little" she indicates. He sets the plates back down on the table. "I'm taking you upstairs. I don't want you falling for anything but me this weekend." He says, sweeping her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs. *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Peter carries her into the bedroom and into the bathroom. Along one wall was a huge garden tub, built with steps leading up to it. Peter put her on her feet and walked over to start the water. Stiles began to strip, never being that shy when she's drunk. Peter's attention was focused on the labels of a few of the bottles that lined the shelf above the tub. He picked a couple and poured them into the water, their smell at least tolerable. When he turned around, he was surprised to find Stiles completely naked. She stepped forward reaching for his belt. "Whoa. The water needs to fill up. I was going to undress you myself, but you beat me to it." "So, maybe I could undress you?" She said hopefully. "You can help." he says, as her fingers slide up his chest over his shirt. "Where should I start?" she looks at him. He untucks his shirt and Stiles pushes it over his head, pulling it off his arm and throwing it behind her. She reaches again for his belt, and this time he lets her. and her small fingers work it loose, abandoning it as soon as it's loose enough to attack his zipper. He grabs her hand, holding at the zipper, pressing it to him. She could feel him stiffen under her hand. "Careful girl," he growls. "delicate parts and all." Wait,her brain fired off. Did that mean what.... Yep. commando. And wow. He was huge. He was pushing his jeans down, stepping out of them. She was glad she was kinda drunk. Peter is beside her, kissing her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen until you are sober. And I promise not to hurt you." She must have been talking aloud again. He lifted her again, and stepped up into the bathtub. He lowered them into water, and settled her in his lap. She could feel his length pressed against her back, but he wasn't acting as if it was urgent, so she ignored it. As much as she could. He picked up a washcloth and slowly suds it up using another bottle he had pulled off the shelf. Starting at her shoulders, he dragged the washcloth down her skin softly washing her, while working out the tension in her body with his other hand. Between the long day and the wine, she quickly fell asleep under his tender touch. He rinsed them both off, lifted her her from the tub and got her to stand, leaning against him as he dried them off. He carried her to the bed, laying her down as she mumbled apologies about falling asleep on him. He smiled, kissing her on the forhead. He crawled into bed behind her, dragging her gently into the middle of the huge bed, and snuggling his nose into her neck, fell asleep listening to her heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i know i'm totally copping out on the birth control issue. But if you can get behind a magical girl Stiles, and werecreatures gallor, you can probably believe such a creature can control her own fertility.


	25. Good morning by whose standard? (sketer!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is where it takes a turn to pure porn. I couldn't help it. Peter has a filthy mouth and almost 9 years of limited options and the last three years lusting after Stiles have left him too much time to come up with ideas. Which he tells Stiles. In great detail. maybe a bit explicit. If it might be too dirty, stop at Now Derek's tongue......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i kinda mentioned birth control again and I feel like I should explain. I have long been a fan of birth control since my brother got a girl pregnant when he was 14. condoms are cheap and easy. pills require a doc. anything else is a discussion of it's own on the pros and cons. Please use birth control in any situation that requires it. Stiles is magical. we are not.

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, the first thing she notices is that she's completely naked. With a very naked, very hard Peter snoring in her ears and wrapped around her like an octopus. She wiggled a little in an effort to get him to let go, or at the very least, loosen up. All that wine was processed and sitting pretty heavy on her bladder.  
"Peter, let go. I gotta go." She nudged him in the ribs, as much as she could.  
He mumbled something and ground his erection into her back. Well, it was a start. At least he wasn't snoring.  
"Peter, wake up!" She wiggled more, trying to get her legs untangled from his. This was _not ___helping her situation _atall ___.  
Peter finally opened one eye. "What on earth makes you think I'm gonna let go of you now I got you?" He growls, nibbling at her neck. That felt nice. Wait. No, bathroom.  
"I gotta go, so unless you got kinks we need to discuss beforehand,(she felt a slight twitch on her back at the word kinks) let me up. Don't make me tell you twice." She used her mom voice. She'd been practicing. Apparently, it worked. Peter let go and rolled over. She got up and headed for the bathroom. Now that she was sober, she could admire it properly. There was the tub, of course, but she had not noticed the rest. Opposite of the tub was a two sink setup slightly modified. Instead of two separate mirrors, there was one long one. The toilet sat in an alcove off to the other side of the bathroom, with a wall shielding it from direct view. A standup shower sat in the other. She quickly attended to her bladder. She walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Stiles noticed a set of labeled drawers between the sinks. She opens the Stiles drawer. A bronze colored toothbrush sat unopened the the drawer, along with deodorant, ( which both alphas absolutely despise) a hairbrush, and a few other essentials. Curious, she opens Peter's. It reveals a blue toothbrush, a few products he swears he never uses, and a box of condoms. XXlarge. Stiles remembers last night. And that strip of skin on her back that was still warm from it. She could believe it. It was a little intimidating. She pulls one out of the box and sets it on the counter. She shuts the drawer, grabs her toothbrush, and gets started. 

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Peter rolls over, pulling the covers over his now cold body. He could hear Stiles shuffling around the bathroom. He heard her open the draw as Stiles rifled around. Shit. The condoms. They hadn't even discussed birth control. And he was a boy scout when it came to the stuff. Now. He had planned to wake Stiles with his favorite weekend activity, morning sex, and hadn't even remembered to put the condoms near the bed. He knew when he had opened the bottle of wine last night that he wasn't getting laid, but he had hoped that by this morning, Stiles would be relaxed enough to enjoy it, yet not awake enough to overthink it. He had seen the hint of fear in her eyes last night. He had seen it in many of his partners, both male and female. He knew how to handle it, so to speak. But that didn't make it any less... intimidating. He sighed. Morning wood. His favorite wood of the day, he mused. But Stiles seemed to be taking forever in the bathroom. And the sound of the water. Damnit. Now he had to go too. Growling at his predicament, He climbed out of bed and headed to the spare bathroom two doors down the hall. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stiles walked into the bedroom to find it empty. Peter had disappeared. She saw the door standing open and decided Peter had headed for the other bathroom. She wasn't quite ready to wake up, and so relieved of her burden so to speak, crawled back under the covers pulling them completely over her head to hide from the sun, leisurely enjoying her new ginormas bed.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Peter managed things, washed his face and looked into the mirror. He should probably head downstairs and clean up last nights dinner. They had all weekend. Or, the thought, he could try to seduce Stiles back into bed. Option two sounded the best. He headed back to the bedroom, finding Stiles buried deep under the covers. Perfect. He lifts the covers and crawls towards his prey. He finds one slim ankle, grabbing it and dragging it to his lips. She protests by kicking at him weakly, more playful than vengeful. It gave him a chance to grab the other, giving it a kiss before pulling her low enough to kiss her knees. She giggles as he runs his hands along her calves, brushing the backs of her knees. She squeaks, and he puts that knowledge away for future use. He lavishes kisses on her knees and shins, as he slides his hands over her thighs, his warm hands feel as if he is thrumming the strings of a harp,each finger brushing stripes of heat on her skin. The heat travels across her ass, stopping around her waist. He pulls her lower, putting her at eye level.  
"Did you find the box?" He says softly. His wolf wanted to growl but not wanting to terrify the poor girl, he held back.  
She blushed. "Did you grab one?" he asked. She shook her head. He sniffed her. She wasn't on birth control. She smelled fantastic. Still clean from last night, and she hadn't even added that obnoxious deodorant she insisted on if she was going anywhere. That strange new scent she had developed on her birthday was there, but not as strong as it had been as recently as last week.  
His nose was nowhere as astute as Derek's (not that he would ever admit it) but Peter had noticed that her scent was always weakest in the mornings. His guess was Derek must not enjoy morning sex. Damn shame boy. Stiles always was actually quite kittenish in the mornings. Cheerfully greeting him each morning with a smile and a cup of coffee on the nights she stayed over. And Peter got up at 5. Derek was usually off on his morning run, probably growling and threatening little bunnies. Derek 'didn't do mornings'. Even Stiles wouldn't speak to him till he got back from his run and he had that first cup of coffee. Then all Derek could manage was single grunts and an occasional purr as Stiles ran her hands across his shoulders or played with his hair. If anyone else had tried that, they would have lost a hand.  
Last night it had been almost overwhelming before dinner. Now it was a pleasantly thick cloud around her. But no birth control. He gave her an exasperated look. She flicked him between the eyes and he blinked.  
"I can do it with my mind, alpha. You don't think I would leave something like this to chance, do you?" She quickly kissed him between the eyes, soothing his ego, knowing the tap didn't even mildly irritate the alpha.  
"Oh, " Peter says surprised and delighted his blue eyes flashing to red. Stiles kissed him.  
"Do it again." she said. Peter looked puzzled for a second, then growling, flashed red eyes his fearless girl.  
She cooed. He did it again. She leaned forward, kissing him on the nose.  
"Good boy." She smiled and he immediately reached for the back of her knees, poking and tickling her, pushing his face into her belly and blowing fart noises into it. Stiles lost it. She had never been slurberted by Derek. It tickled like all hell, and she fought like hell to get away from Peter's grip. His hands left her knees and attacked her ribs, tickling her till she was begging him to stop. He rolled her on top of him. The blanket was still over their heads, and Peter almost shredded the damn thing trying to get it off of them. He needed to see her properly. He knew how beautiful she looked in moonlight, but he had been looking forward to seeing that creamy flesh he had only been teased with for so long in sunlight. She was radiant. The moles on her skin marked a path he followed with his fingers, teasing her skin with his hands. He got lost for a while, running his hands over her body. Tracing her fingers with his, running fingers up her arm. Skirting her breast, following the curve, walking them set by step down her ribs. Fascinating. He finally pulled himself out of his worship of her skin to look into her eyes. They had gone from that soft whisky color to the jet black night sky, glittering with stars. He looks at her in awe.  
"I can't pull it back like you. I can't flash them like you guys." she says self-consciously.  
"Silly thing. It shows your power. And It's easy for children to show their eyes and let their anger control the shift. Derek still allows himself be controlled by his anger. Or he loses control in other ways. To be able to do so without a trigger of some kind is actually very difficult." He slows his hands as he comforts her. His eyes roam her body, as if mapping a path against her skin, lifting back to her face. "You are a stunning creature." she wiggles, leaning back, arching her back and lifting her arms above her head, smile interrupted by a yawn. (showing off, she knows she's bendy.) He smiles. Kittenish indeed. He sits up, adjusting Stiles to straddling his lap. His hard length pressed between them. If Stiles pressed just right... she slid her outer lips across his cock, just rubbing the length until the head tapped against her clit. She bucked in surprise, the contact too much too fast. She hovers for a moment, then settles for his cock nestled in the crease of her thigh.  
"That thing is huge." she says, hesitantly. He smiles, pulling her into a kiss.  
"Well, looks like I got work to do."He says. and he gets to work.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Now, Derek's tongue was a work of art. He could lick, nibble, suck and play in ways she never imagined, despite all the porn she watched when she was younger. But Peter's hands are a national treasure. His talented digits played with her, softly playing with the outer lips until her moisture coated them. He eased them deeper, sliding the dampness up and circling her clit, without directly touching it. God, this was glorious. He found her opening and teased it, sliding a finger just barely into it, not quite breaching her completely. He cupped her sex in his palm, just sitting there for a minute. "Don't tease." Stiles hissed out. He smiled. "Do you have any idea how long I have thought about this? I have wanted your since that night in the woods when I first heard your heartbeat. Before you smelled so delicious." she whimpered. He began to slowly slide his finger inside, his voice lower to a whisper. "Sometimes it's all I can think about. Having you in my arms, your body clinching around me." She felt herself flutter around him, and he rewarded her by teasing another finger along the edge of her entrance. She could feel herself leaking onto his fingers, slicking them up. She found herself for the first time ever, completely at a loss for words. He leans over and hovers his lips on the shell of her ear. " I can hear you and Derek, banging away in that room and the only thing I have thought about in weeks is what sounds I could get you to make." And then he did this thing with his hand, resting his thumb on her clit and sliding the second finger in as she came apart in his hands. And it didn't stop. He kept talking about how he wanted her, how intelligent, how brave, how sexy she was, all while using his fingers to map out her desire. Filthy, delicious little things, whispered into her ear, across her skin, kisses raining down between dirty promises. As she tips over again, she fells herself stretched to three thick fingers. She was delirious. Soft noises escaped her throat. He continued his welcomed assault, easing his fingers in as deep as he could and twisted. She gushed over his hand, gripping his fingers tightly from the top to the bottom, then shivering in aftershocks. "Damn." he said, sliding his hand out of her and lifting it to his lips, watching her watch him lick the tip of his middle finger, down the back of his hand, to his wrist. "So good for me, darling." He kissed her gently, rolling her onto her side and spooning her, holding her close with his hands wrapped at her waist, chin tucked over her shoulder. She was exactly the right height for this. "Do you want to stop?" he asks, determined to give her a chance if she so desired. She growls, hooking her leg back around his. " Don't make me order you, alpha." she grinds back into him, no longer hesitant or shy. She feels his grin on her shoulder as he reaches lower,angling her hips slightly and guiding himself into her, slowly. He listens to her heart as he rests his hand on her mound, feeling the way they are joined, inch by inch pressing in. **This** was how bliss felt. "So full.." Stiles stutters out, and Peter freezes. Stiles moans "NOnono... don't stop, please. I'll do anything, just, don't, stop." She punctuates the last three words with a grind, taking in a little more each time. He obliges her, burying himself in her in a long slow slide. She comes around him, and his eyes glow red as he fights for control, aching to just let go and buck into her. But he waits until her body stops arching, till the tight pulses calmed to a flutter, never quite stopping. He gets an idea. He starts whispering to her. "God, I've wanted this for so long. to be buried in you, feeling you flutter around me." He presses the heel of his hand into her clit, rubbing a finger over the place where their joined. Stiles gasps and wiggles, unable to move an inch, trapped against him. " You mentioned kinks earlier. I think I've discovered one of yours." He says, slowly dragging his cock out not completely, and pushing in slowly, all the way without stopping. She hissed at the loss and growled as he thrust back inside. "You like dirty talk. You thrive on it." he says, pulling out again. She furiously shakes her head, unsure if she is denying Peter's statement or the loss of his cock. He pushes back in, even slower this time. She whines and shakes her head again. "Too slow..." He kisses her shoulders and just rests for a moment. She almost get violent."Fuck me Peter, please fill me up. Make me feel ssooo good." She's writhing against him unsure whether to push forward grinding her clit into his hand or back to try and get his cock in deeper. He rolls them slightly, so she is buried under him slightly, his weight mostly being held up by the arm tucked between Stiles and the bed. But she could feel him press into her.He started talking again, the bastard. "I want you to come like this for me, i want to be buried inside you, while you come from my words, my hand, my cock **deep** inside you. Could you come from my words, darling?" He felt the fluttering increase, her pussy tightening ever so slightly. She nodding, her cheek pressed into the bed, almost sobbing, "Pleeassseee" she pushed out. All she knew was his voice and his hand and his cock. The whole world reduced to the man bringing her the most exquisite feelings she ever experienced. He knew it, too. He was holding her down, making her come. She was lost to it. He could feel it building, her heart trembling as he dragged her pleasure out. So he told her. 'I can feel you tightening around me, such a good girl. It's building, there at the back, just waiting for me to tell you, so it can race down my cock, your juices soaking me. I can feel the tremble of your thigh wrapped around me, begging to come." His soft kisses across her shoulder were a contradiction to the filthy things coming from his mouth, and she couldn't get enough of either. He thrusts in and out a few times, lazy strokes, but deep. He pulls out all the way and she wails at the loss. He slides in faster, but still gentle, creating a delicious rhythm as they rock together. As her heartbeat skyrockets, just at the edge of her orgasm, he buries himself again, refusing to move and pinning her down. She cries out. His voice starts again. " I want you to come on my cock, I want that pretty little pussy to squeeze me as I come. I want to feel you clamp onto me." He starts thrusting again, faster, edging himself over as her body was finally allowed release. As she tightened around him again, he knew this was it. There was no holding back now. They bucked together, Stiles screaming his name as he growled hers, grinding into her as she bucked against him. As they both came down, he eased himself out of her, and rolls away, giving her room again. She rolls towards him, throwing her arm around his waist and laying her head so she could listen to his heartbeat, without werewolf hearing. She snuggles into him. "Morning sex is the best." She says, smiling. He beams, letting her drift back to sleep as she is swallowed by afterglow and fades into sleep. 


	26. Stiles has a list. (more sketer!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pack stuff to deal with, then more of sweet Sketer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I'm going to up the rating on this. Sketer has taken over and I can't think of anyway to write Sketer without it being explicit. I hope not to lose anyone in the change, but I honestly think it is a good idea to go ahead and change it.

After a nap, Stiles woke up refreshed and ready to go. This week had been exhausting, between setting up wards and getting the pack ready for the trip. She had been looking forward to this weekend, and so far, it had more than lived up to her expectations. Melissa and her had talked about it the week before.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
"So, you and Peter are alone this weekend? " Melissa asks causally.  
"Yep." Stiles says holding her breath, waiting for the judgement to start.  
"I think that's a good idea. If you intend to really embrace your heritage, it's best not to have only one mate for very long. I've talked to a few of the women Deaton put me in contact with. Several different types of weres have multiple mates. I like Derek and all, but I could see him getting too attached if you don't start getting him used to the idea of other men courting you. And speaking of that, your father needs to be told something. He didn't even realize you were moving out soon. Have you not told him?" Melissa said scoldingly.  
"Well, not in so many words. I keep mentioning that I'm going to be spending more time with the pack, now that it's shrunk temporarily. I even said I'll be bringing some of my stuff out here. I can't see how he hasn't figured it out." Stiles says innocently.  
"Perhaps it's the fact you haven't said, 'Dad, I'm moving in with my boyfriends, I hope you don't shot them?" Melissa says pointedly.  
"Well, there's that, and the fact I haven't exactly told him about the multiple mates thing. I don't think he'd take it too well. I want him alive and in denial, not dead and knowing the whole truth." Stiles said ruefully. "He seems to do better with the 'magic stuff' if he doesn't get all the details."  
"You need to tell your father you are moving out, at least. I'll help you with the other situation if it becomes necessary." Melissa sighs, "You're right about the other, of course. Your father is closed-minded about magic." She sipped her coffee and looked at Stiles.  
"And you and Peter? If you are scared, I can have a talk with him. Ever since that failed date with him, and the way he looked at you when we were dealing with your distraction, I could tell he liked you. I'm sure if you wanted to wait, he would be fine with that." She whispered conspiratorially, "I think he's hot. And whatever mojo you have going on has him docile as a kitten."  
Jackson walks in during the end of the conversation," What was that about kittens? We are not getting a cat for the house, no matter what Issac and Lydia are plotting. I'm allergic."  
Stiles snorts. "You're a werewolf, you're not allergic, you're an asshole. If we vote to have a cat, we are getting a cat."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
There had been a bitter battle of words when everyone had started discussing the pets situation that afternoon. Derek, Peter and Scott were all for getting a dog. Issac and Lydia had wanted to get a cat. Everyone else was indifferent. Except Jackson. He had mildly objected the dog idea, but was absolutely against a cat.  
"They pee and shed on everything, they shit inside in a box, and they hiss at you for trying to pet them. Cat are assholes." Jackson says heatedly.  
"You know, you could fall into some of those categories yourself, Jackson." Issac said calmly. "Maybe we shouldn't allow **you ******in the house." Jackson tried to get up from his seat to fight with Issac, but Lydia had grabbed his arm. "Don't be an ass, Jackson. He's trying to bait you into a fight. Shame on you, Issac." Issac had the decency to look ashamed, but only at Lydia's anger. Lydia spoke again,"And I've always wanted a cat. My grandmother had a beautiful calico named Vanessa. I loved her soft fur." Issac stuck his tongue out at Jackson, who was trying to ignore the entire conversation, since he could tell he wasn't going to get his way.  
Derek spoke up. "Since Lydia and Jackson will be going to college, Issac will have to work it out with them later. I want to do some research on dog breeds before we decide on a dog." Scott nodded and as the meeting broke up, Peter pulled Derek away to talk to him in private. Stiles had gone with Lydia and Issac into town to shop for the little things that they still needed, like storage bins and spare hangers. Stiles had no idea there was so much random crap that went in to making a newly- built house a home. And Stiles had also made care baskets to go with all those pack members matriculating elsewhere.  
Stiles sighed. She wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't changed her mind about college. But she also knew they couldn't teach her what she wanted to learn. There were no classes at Berkeley on how to start a pack, or how to write spells. She might have been able to study some of her other interests, but not all of them. And tying herself down to one course of study sounded ridiculous. She had found some excellent on-line courses she could take, one on the Mythology of England that Peter had mentioned he knew the name of the professor. Deaton said he would also continue training her as an Emissary until a more suitable teacher could be found. He hinted that once she started courting other alphas, she could probably have her pick of teachers, sent from alphas who were looking to curry her favor. She had blushed and said she would think about it.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles grabbed Peter's shirt from the floor and pair of clean panties from her bag to put on and went to the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess from last night. It was only fair, considering Peter had cooked. She was just sliding the last plate into the dishwasher when she heard Peter clear his throat.  
"I was going to do that this morning. " he said, sounding nervous.  
"You cooked, I clean. Seems pretty fair to me." Stiles says, frowning. The look on Peter's face was pensive. Shit. Had she done something wrong?  
They looked at each other for a moment. Peter broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry if things got too intense. I just," he was interrupted by Stiles dragging him down into a kiss.  
"Don't ever apologize for mind blowing sex, it just sounds like bragging." She says, finally letting him up for air. He smiled at her. "So, you'd be up for a repeat performance?" he said, sliding his arms around her, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist like last night. This time he did not hesitate to slide his hands down to her ass to give it a squeeze. She ground her hips into him, and he let out a groan. "Is that a yes?" Stiles latches on to his neck, letting out a loud growl. Peter sinks to his knees, still holding Stiles in his arms. He shifts his grip to her back as he lays them down on the kitchen floor. Stiles finally let's go of his neck, and pulls on his pants. "Off." She demands. He laughs and complies. She gets her shirt ( actually his, he is pleased to note) off, but he stops her when she tries to remove her own panties. " Are you sure you aren't too sore?" he asks, delicately. She smacks him on the back of the head. "I'm fine alpha, now give me orgasms." She growls at him. He laughed ran a finger across the black lace. "I like the blue better." he says. Stiles freezes. "You stole my underwear!" she squeals at him, as he runs a claw under the waistband. "Yep." , popping the p at the end of the word. He shreds the panties, careful not to injure Stiles as she wiggles underneath him. "You are buying me new ones." she says, narrowing her eyes at him. He gives her a devious smile. "Already ordered princess. And more, if you will wear them." He runs two fingers over her mound. God, she's already wet, he thinks to himself, as he brushes up against her clit. "More, alpha, more." Stiles heart rate is already starting to climb as she eggs him on. "No teasing this time. I want it. Now." She grabs his cock and guides it in. He holds her hips and rolls them until she is on top. "You seem so determined, you do the work." Peter says, belying his words by thrusting as she rides him. She ignores him and picks up a rhythm, rocking onto him and groaning. "You like this, riding me, don't you?" He asks, looking at her in wonder as she writhed at his words. He slides his hands over her body, thumbing across her nipples. her rhythm falters, and he feels her clinch around him. He picks up on his thrusts, working through her orgasm, feeling his own approaching. When she has recovered enough, she picks a slower rhythm, and runs her own hand down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach and down to her clit. His eyes followed the movement, mesmerized by the flush that has taken over her pale skin. She slowly circles her clit, and she can feel him start to swell inside her. He likes watching her. She can use that later, she thinks to herself. As he watches her rub two fingers across her clit, he starts to thrust up, but she uses her other hand on his chest to push him back down. "You told me to do the work. You sit back and watch the show." He growls, but obeys, too close now to risk her stopping. He couldn't even say it wouldn't be deserved, after how he strung her along this morning. She had just been so responsive. So, he sits back on his elbows and enjoys the show. She smiles. She starts rubbing faster, climbing towards her orgasm. As she rides him, she gets her hands on _him _finally. She runs her nails down his chest, not hard enough to do any damage, but she likes the feel of the drag across his skin. By the way he is humming and staring at the ceiling, and the small thrusts she feels him fighting to control, so does he. She repeats the thumb thing he did to her, and gently licks at a nipple. He gasps, and she goes for the other one, latching on to it and giving a tentative nibble. He abandons his passivity immediately, howling as he grabs her and keeps her firm on his cock as it empties into her. They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. "I knew kitchen sex would be awesome." Stiles says, her heartbeat returning to normal. He laughs, pulling her head down to him and kissing her. "Let me guess, you have a list?" he said, looking into her sparkling eyes, full of mischief. She nods. "What's next?" He asks. " Shower sex." Stiles says, pulling herself off of him and getting to her feet. She was a bit unsteady. "Maybe next time, baby. We have all weekend." Stiles pouted, and Peter caved, a little. "Fine, I will help you shower, since I seem to have scrambled your brain a bit. But I am not fucking you in the shower. Shower sex is difficult and you are too clumsy. We'll work up to it." Stiles grabs his hand and drags him towards the stairs, muttering about unfairness and showing him clumsy.__


	27. You remind me of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces off against an old enemy, and makes a new ally. Peter gets to see just how powerful Stiles has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will introduce a new character, along with deal with an old enemy. Some might recognize him. Please tell if I should retag for character.

Peter had a hell of a time wrestling a insatiable Stiles into the shower. Once there, Stile had somehow talked him into soaping her back, which lead to an enthusiastic soapy makeout session. Peter had managed to keep it mostly above the waist, except for Stiles hand occasionally slipping lower to brush against him Each time he gave her a warning growl. It had a dangerous edge she recognized as his 'not now' growl.  
She had always instinctively been able to recognize the subtle language of growls. Even back when Scott had first turned, back in the beginning. (Or so they had all thought, turns out, surprise,it goes back waaay further than that.) It had been the way she had helped Scott control himself as a newly turned beta, along with Allison as an anchor. Stile had been able to read Derek in a way even his own betas couldn't.( Not that either one was willing to admit it back then. Just bucketloads of UST.) Peter was always shocked how brave Stiles was in the face of his crazy self. He never figured out Stiles could read more into his menacing growl than Peter intended. And she wasn't about to volunteer the information back when he was the enemy. 

She knew she was pushing her luck. So she gave up. They finished the shower and got out. Peter was enough of a gentleman to hand Stiles towel, but he dried himself quickly and rushed out. Stiles was a little put out, but just continued her (delayed) morning routine. Peter came back in with her duffle and dropped it at her feet. Stiles grabbed his arm and he let out a worried growl.  
"Deaton called two hours ago. Something tripped the cities wards."  
Stiles started cursing."Fuck, you mean the one I spent all last week setting up?" She continued to mutter under her breath, her eyes flashing to black, the pinpoints of light growing brighter.  
"Their at the edge of the preserve. Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis. And some one else, just inside the woods between. It's not one of the twins. Something more powerful." Peter lets of a feral sounding growl. Stiles looks at him, eyes almost glowing, "Don't worry," She says, amplifying her scent as she shoved on a clean pair of black boyshorts and somehow hopped into her jeans. Peter had never seen anyone get dressed that fast. Stiles looked up at him and smirked. "Had plenty of practice with Derek. Why do you think Dad still allows him over?" Peter snorts. She can't possibly believe her father was that willfully ignorant. Or did she?  
(John had long ago gave his blessing to Derek, who he had caught following him one night. John had doubled back on him and cornered him in a blind alley. He wasn't hostile, directly, but very unhappy about being followed. Derek had mumbled out an apology, then asked if it was ok for Stiles to move in, once the house was complete. John had questioned him carefully, and after Derek had reassured him it would be entirely Stiles' choice and Derek was not pressuring her into anything, he agreed. Neither one had informed Stiles of this, of course.)

Stiles was ready before Peter, and was heading out when Peter came out of the walk in closet pulling on his typical v necked shirt. Stiles looked up from getting her boots tied and whistled, grinning at him. He gave her a look she had seen many times before, usually when she was making light of a deadly situation.  
"Alpha, I got this. Did you forget my recent upgrades?" She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. A wave of peace rushed over him, although it didn't completely settle the feelings of dread. He told her as much.  
"You have no idea what's out there, and the alpha pack....." He left it open, remembering how close they had come to destroying Derek's pack before.  
"And even without my powers, we still survived. I have a feeling this meeting will have an entirely different ending. I can feel it." Peter growled, wrapping her in his arms protectively.  
"Fine. Don't make me order you to back off. Give me room to work something out. My magic is at full power, thanks to you." She kissed him tenderly, and ducked out of his embrace, heading towards the door, trailing that calming scent she used in the club that first night.  
Peter sighed and followed her out. He was still convinced this would end in bloodshed. He sent a text to Derek alerting him to the attack, for all the good it would do them. Derek was too far away to help. If things looked bad, he'd grab Stiles and run. The pack would return and they could take out Deucalion, and any any survivors. Not that he didn't trust Stiles. He just knew to have a back up plan. Hopefully this time it wouldn't include coming back from the dead.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

When they made it to the clearing near the edge of the preserve, Deucalion and Ennis were waiting for them. Kali was nowhere in the immediate area, but Peter knew she was somewhere close. He could Here her heartbeat. All three invading alphas' heartbeats were slightly faster than normal. Not eager to fight, but prepared to. He could also hear the heartbeat of another. This one seemed strangely calm, considering the tension in the clearing. Deucalion spoke first.  
"So I see Derek has sent his emissary to greet me. Along with the alpha he turned beta as a guard dog. Tell me Peter, are you ready to give up babysitting and join our pack as the full alpha I know you want to be? Killing Derek's emissary would be a huge power boost, and I'm sure we could help you finish off the rest of his pack." So, that tired old game. Peter rolled his eyes mentally, but gave no outward signs of his contempt. It was Stiles show, he was just here to watch.

Stiles gave him a cold look, and wiggled her fingers. A soft breeze came up, blowing her scent towards the arrogant alpha. His eyes lit up in recognition as he tensed.  
"Maybe I spoke too soon. A few things have changed since I left you to lick your wounds." Kali emerged from the woods, as Deucalion let out a snarl. Stiles could tell Deucalion was confused by this turn of events and clearly had not been expecting to face an actual threat. The alphas closed ranks, standing on the opposite side of the clearing. Stiles looked at Peter with the same look she gave him those times she had tested her powers. He nodded. Stiles took a deep breath, and started speaking.

"Alphas, back down. " and she invoked her name. A shiver ran down Peter's spine, compelling him to step away from her side for a moment. He saw Deucalion and Ennis do the same, although Kali stood her ground. Peter noted this, and his eyes focused on her. Stiles could very clearly could handle herself with the males, but it appeared that like Lydia, Kali was immune. This unsettled the alphas greatly. They started to growl. Stiles increased her scent, flooding the clearing with it. Stiles was the only one who could see the sparks running across the ground, winding it's way across and wrapping itself around the hostile male alphas. This was new, kind of. Just an extenuation of what happened during nesting. The male alphas started whining, fighting not to give in to the scent. Kali's eyes were focused on Stiles, and she looked like she was about to bolt, unsure of this new element. Peter was so focused on Kali, he almost didn't hear the soft brush of wings as a overly large barn owl settled itself on Peter's right. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and it had nothing to do with the power that was rolling off Stiles. This was the other uninvited guest. He tensed at this unknown element. The owl disappeared it a blur, and in it's place, stood a tall blonde man. 

Stiles ignored the huddled alphas to examine the new arrival. She had heard of wereowls before, but had never seen one. Stiles knew they were on of the rare types of shifters that were capable of magic. She wondered if that was how he appeared dressed. Most full changes shredded clothes. His attire reminded her of a movie she watched as a kid. What was the name of it? Something with muppets.  
"Deaton sent me, he sends his regrets at attending himself." he drawled in a cultured English accent. " He seemed to think the girl cold handle it. I'm happy to see he was right." the stranger smiled a devilish smile, winking at Peter. Stiles preened under the praise. Kali seemed even more ready to run, edging away from the huddled alphas she had arrived with. "Run, alpha, you have nothing to gain here, and if you go now, I will not chase you down." Stiles said to Kali. Kali took off, without a glance back. Stiles smirked at the cowed alphas. "Seems to me your pack is falling apart. You really shouldn't have come back." Deucalion was fighting the order, but was unable to break Stiles control. He tried to step forward,snarling and whining. Peter couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at seeing the alpha so helpless against Stiles' power. She had never been so beautiful to him. He could smell the stranger was also reacting, but the only outward sign was a ruffle of his strange feathered cape and the arch of his eyebrow.  
Stiles ordered the hostile alphas to their knees.  
"I'll cut out your tongue, bitch." Deucalion said, and both free alphas hiss at him. Stiles stepped forward. Both Peter and the stranger stepped forward with her, just to get glared at by Stiles. She walks over to the invaders of her pack lands, instincts howling inside her to turn them over to the obedient alphas at her side.  
"Leave. Run. Never return and never stop running." She ordered Ennis. He took off, grateful for the escape. She ended the order by putting a hand on Deucalion's shoulder. His snarls turned into pained whines. She dug her fingers into his shoulder, using her magic to press hard enough to make him feel it. "Why should I let you live." She snarled at him. He tried to jerk out of her grip, but the stranger steps to her side. Peter is uncertain of his intent, but Stiles seems to relax.  
"What's your name?" Stiles asks the stranger, ignoring the cringing alpha in her grasp.  
"I would be delighted if you called me David, until I have a chance to explain." Stiles suddenly realizes what movie she thinking of. In typical Stiles fashion, she blurted it out. "Labyrinth! That's why you look so familiar." Peter realized the guy did kind of look like a young David Bowie. He was a bit different, narrower jaw, different nose, considerably younger than the pop icon. But the slim build and eyes were close enough to do a double take. Along with the wardrobe, he could very easily pass as the Goblin King.  
David rolled his eyes. "And that was the last time I got drunk with a puppeteer on wolfsbane moonshine. I haven't indulged in years." He cleared his throat. "I'll take him to Deaton. He'll turn him over to the council. They will happy to deal with this monster." Stiles nodded. David waved his hand at the whimpering alpha, and Deucalion was wrapped in chains. David bowed holding out his hand, a piece of paper between his fingers. Stiles took the card and looked at the phone number on it. "Should you ever need me... for anything." He smiled, raising that eyebrow Peter had noticed before. He stopped himself from growling. This man was an ally. He was also intrigued by him. Stiles presence continued to calm him, as David grabbed the chains and dragged his prey towards the edge of the clearing. Peter walked over to Stiles, whose eyes were finally returning to normal.  
"I think that went well." Stiles said. Peter collapsed into a fit of laughter. "What?"


	28. When the world falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles. Like a boss.

Peter was not laughing when they got back to the house. He had gone quiet on their walk home, hovering around Stiles. Peter had left his cell by the door, not wanting anyone to be able to track them if Stiles' plan had failed. He picked it up and noticed three missed calls. One from Deaton, one from Derek, and one from John. He decided to skip Deaton. "David" would be taking Deuclion to him. Derek would hopefully fill in Stiles' father. So, he called Derek.  
"WHERE ARE YOU? IS STILES' OK? I'M ON MY WAY!" He heard Derek screech the tires of the SUV. In the background he could hear the sheriff say. "Damn it. We need a siren, go faster." Peter chuckled.  
"Slow down and pull over. Everything is fine. Stiles is fine. Tell John it's ok. " Derek takes a deep breath and tell John Stiles is fine. He can hear their heartbeats slowing down through the phone.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter has always had an odd relationship. John Stilinski had been a deputy the night he had pulled a severely burnt Peter out of the fire that killed his family. He had also been one of the few people to visit him while he was in the hospital room. Two weeks after the fire, the deputy had visited, and spoke to him.  
"I had to come tell you. The investigation has been closed. I fought to keep it open, but the sheriff told me he got word from above. Laura and Derek have bolted. I'm pretty sure they left town." John sighs and sits down at the edge of the bed. He pats at Peter's leg, as if he were an old friend. Now that he is close enough, Peter can smell the whiskey on the man. He's drunk. He also carries the scent of death with him.  
"My wife is down the hall. She not going to make it." Ah, Peter thinks. This man has no one, and is reaching out to a stranger. He would laugh if it wasn't so sad. or if he could move.  
"I can't save her. I couldn't save your family. What use am I?" He can hear the falter of the man's heart as he starts to cry. Peter wishes he could cry. A small voice comes from the doorway. He can smell crayons, sweets and cut grass, and hear a child's heartbeat.  
"Dad, Melissa says I can stay with Scott tonight. Is it ok? She taking me home to grab my stuff as soon as she gets off." The deputy is facing away from his child, ashamed to show his tears.  
"Ok, be sure to grab your meds." he wipes at his eyes and turns to the door to leave, the child already halfway down the hall, shouting to her friend. John pauses at the door.  
"You may not be able to hear me, but I'm not going to give up. They took the case files, but....." Peter can hear the hesitation in his heartbeat. "If you come out of this, I'll help you find them. We'll put them behind bars." John leaves. Peter thinks to himself."I have different plans for them." and all he can taste is ash. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Derek finally pulls off the road, now that Peter has reassured him Stiles is fine. The sheriff's heartrate is elevated, and he is sending out waves of fear stench. Stiles would kill him if he let her father have a heart attack.  
"Put Stiles on the phone." Derek demands. After a brief pause, He hears Stiles voice. He whines at the sound of her voice, his inner wolf unhappy with hearing her voice without her scent. John quickly yanks the phone away from him.  
"Stiles, are you trying to kill me? You said it was a simple spell." John was livid, but this was in no way her fault, damn it.  
"Dad, it wasn't my fault, we got attacked. That dick Deucalion showed up out of the blue, and I totally owned his ass. You should have seen it. I was awesome!" She can hear Derek growl at Deucalion's name.  
"Well, we can talk about it when I get home. Is Peter still at the house? Or Did you go to Derek's? We'll be there in three hours." John curses as Derek accelerates. "Less, if I keep letting him drive." Derek looked down at the dash, and slowly eased off the gas.  
"No, you will take Melissa shopping tomorrow. She's been wanting to pick out stuff for the sewing room." John sighed.  
"I've been preempted. Lydia and Issac overheard us talking and are 'saving me from a day of boredom'. Instead, I get stuck following Derek and Jackson on college campus tours. And them calling me a pack elder didn't make me feel old at all." Derek snorted. "Better than Derek. He's had some cute little blonde trying to catch him in a dark corner since we got here." Derek glared at him. John pointed at the road. "Eyes front, boy." Derek growled at him, but obeyed. "Don't worry, I can keep an eye on him." Derek grabbed the phone back.  
"If you are done, I want an update tonight. I'm turning around now. But if don't get that call, we're all coming back. "  
"Ten-four, gigglewolf." Derek smiled at the nickname. John looked the rare smile. Stiles was good for Derek, he decided. She could soften his sharper edges. Her mother had been like that. He was finally beginning to see Stiles was growing into her own. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles called Deaton, who reassured her David had arrived with his prey. Chris had a few contacts, and there was actually a reward for Deucalion, along with any of his pack. She would have to discuss it with David. When Deaton mentioned he was a 'dear friend and fine teacher' she caught on. She knew a set up when she heard one. Deaton had been preparing to leave for a while, and been hinting about getting a new teacher. Why did it have to be charming alpha?  
She hung up with Deaton, reaching in her pocket for the number sliding into her back pocket. Peter walked out, carrying a plateful of sandwiches to Stiles, who had parked herself on one of the porch swings outside. He hands the plate to her and snuggles up to her, almost pulling her into his lap. He feeds her bites of sandwich as she contemplates the number.  
"What do you think? Deaton said he was a good teacher." Peter's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. She slapped at his shoulder. He had been strangely quite since the confrontation. Stile wrinkled her nose, burying her face into his neck. He sets the plate on the porch and pulls them to a more comfortable position, pulling her into his lap and running his nose down her neck. Oh, scenting. She's done this, Derek is very fond of it. Although it was usually inside. Like her room, or his.  
"Peter, we're on the porch." . He was now mouthing at the flesh he could get to, and his hands were defiantly not keeping above the belt now. Peter growled as Stiles grabbed his hand as it slid inside her jeans. She felt his knuckle graze her clit, and she let out a whimper. Peter growled, working his own belt loose with his other hand. She could hear something in that growl she had never heard before. Insecurity. Peter was never anything less than conifident. What had him all worked up? Hadn't it all turned out ok? Stiles was starting to smell worried for the first time this weekend. He whined and stopped himself. He began scenting her again, almost apologetically. "Peter, " she says, pulling away from him. He whimpered, but didn't stop her.  
"It's OK alpha. I'm safe. No need to go all protective. I can take care of myself." He whined again. "Use your words alpha." She turned to face him and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes flashed, then returned to normal. "Your scent. It's overwhelming. " He leaned forward a licked her from collarbone to earlobe, drowning in it. Oops. She had forgotten she must reek. "Sorry alpha. Do I need another shower? " She asks innocently, running her fingers under his shirt. She continued to push his shirt up and over his head. He helped her remove hers. He was already rock hard, and Stiles could feel him straining in his jeans.  
"Was porch sex on your list?" Peter said, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down, never taking his eyes off of her. He steadied her as she pulled them off. She climbs back on top of him, straddling him. He frees his erection, and Stiles pumps him a few times playfully. He groans, resting his forhead on her shoulder. He lifts her and lines her up. She lifts his head, And he finds her eyes glowing again and he can't help but return the gesture. She nods briefly, and he slowly lowers her onto him. He wraps his arms around her, surrounding her as much as he can, pulling her closer. She allows him to take this control. He seems lost in her body. She held his head against her skin, allowing him to glut himself in the scent. He began to relax, his eyes returning to those blue orbs she loved just as much as the red. He began to pick up his rhythm, reaching between them to thumb at her clit. still holding her close with his other arm. He finally started talking again, but this time it was words of worship again.  
"So strong, so brave. I was so proud. I was so afraid I'd lose you. " He looked at her wonder. Reverently. She could see tears in his eyes. "Sshh, alpha. It's Ok. I'm right here." she comforted him,wiping away his tears and cupping his face with both hands. "You're stuck with me. Now," She says, nipping at his lips,"let's see how many places we can check off my list before Derek calls." Peter huffs, leaning his forhead to her chest, gathering his thoughts and putting away his darker ones. Stiles is right here. Their future is still out there, an enemy is defeated, and a new ally is made. Derek can deal when he gets back. For now, all he wants is to help Stiles break in the new house. And so he does.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, writing porn is harder than i thought. So the updates are slower. I did not plan this, so the whole script is what spills into the computer from here on out. Sorry loyal fans. For now, will try to post every three days no matter what, and [possibly shorter chapters between. The pacing is a little chunky here.

Stiles raced to the house phone, Peter fast on her tail, so to speak. She managed to scoop up the receiver right before Peter had slung her over his shoulder caveman style. "Stiles here." she said breathlessly. She hears Derek clears his throat. A warning more telling than a growl. Her father was listening. She slapped Peter on the ass. Peter laughed and Derek hissed.  
"What was that?" Her father asked. Peter slide her off his shoulders on to her feet, but keeps his arms wrapped around her. She elbows him, but he refuses to let go. She resolves herself to not sounding naked.  
"A bothersome fly. I think there's an infestation. Can you delay your return a couple of days? " NOW Derek growls. "Never mind. We'll take care of it. How goes the meetings?" She asks innocently. John isn't deterred.  
"What really happened?" he asks suspiciously.  
Peter took his que and took the phone.  
"Hello, John? Well, Stiles required my assistance in a spell, when we were attacked. By the time Deaton's backup had arrived, Stiles had the situation well in hand. She's adapting to adulthood much faster than I did." He says ruefully. John's voice takes on a less hostile tone.  
"Yeah, she's got a good head on her shoulders." Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. Peter finally lets go, handing her the phone. He heads to the kitchen, to fix dinner. She puts her hand firmly to the receiver and hisses at him. "At least put on an apron." He rolls his eyes and grabs a one. Thank god for old fashioned phones and werewolf hearing.  
"I didn't catch that honey, what did you say?" she hears her father say.  
"Nothing, I just told Peter to grab bug spray."  
"So, Deaton couldn't come himself?" Her father asked.  
"No, but I had it under control. Although now that I think of it, the wards round the town could be extended. I'd have to talk to David."  
"Who's David." chorused from John and Derek.  
"He was the wereowl Deaton sent _unnecessarily ___. If everyone would just remember how awesome I am, alot less panic would occur. You guys really got to learn to trust me." Stiles says scoldingly. "Anywho, you guys have fun. We'll be home around noon tomorrow. Derek's gotta rent a u haul for all the pack gifts exchanged. Turns out other packs are inviting us to meet them. Some might say even bribing us. And being the pack elder has privileges. Tonight I get to take Melissa to a restaurant I could never afford. I could get used to it." He sounded smug. "Well, you go get ready for your date. Please don't wear anything embarrassing." "Lydia Stopped by earlier. I shot a text to her on the way back from our roadtrip. She got me something.I'm driving back, by the way. And you're keeping the jeep there from now on. If you're moving in there, I insist you have your own means of transportation. Derek's Monster is worst than your eyesore. " Stiles tensed. She didn't remember discussing it with her father. "Uh, Yeah. That's a good idea. He doesn't let me drive it anyway. He complains I mess with the seats too much." Derek chimes in."You do. Lydia doesn't come near it unless you bribe her and Ally doesn't drive." "Elves. It's the evil seat elves. I"ll ward the driveway immediately." Stiles says mockingly. "You do that. And move your stuff outta the house this weekend like everybody already has. I gotta start working on that ball pit I promised to build when you moved out." John says. Stiles laughed at the family joke. (After Claudia died, Stiles had run away a few times after fights with her dad. Nothing major, just typical kid stuff, although dad laughing at her first crush kinda broke her heart, she got over it with Melissa and ice cream. (Scott had hidden in his room away from what he called 'hormone brigade and gotten grounded for a week.) She only usually made it as far as Scott's house, where Melissa would call John and she would usually spend the night and cool off from whatever they had fought about. Stiles had instead climbed onto the roof and refused to come down. For some ridiculous reason, John had promised to build Stiles a ball pit. Stiles demanded it would be in her room and he wasn't allowed in until she moved away. When John had gotten her inside again, he said it would take a while. Stiles had said that was fine. By the time she had woke up the next morning, she had had gotten over the argument. But the joke stuck. Whenever John realized Stiles wouldn't back down, and he wasn't going to do anything but cause her pain, he would offer that ballpit. ) Stiles smiled. She could get Peter to help, and it probably wouldn't take long. "Cool. I gotta go, Peter is fixing dinner." John and Derek say their goodbyes, and John promises to tell her all about his date when they get home, and Stiles finally hangs up and joins Peter in the kitchen. Peter had listened to her after all, and was wearing the most hideous apron on the shelf. It had a picture of a fish with a mouthful of fake gold teeth, sitting in a bucket of ice. The caption read "Chillin & Grillin" "Burn that." Stiles blurted out. "Your father loves this one. I'm thinking about getting him one of his own." Peter says innocently, handing Stiles a plate of fruit. All her favorites. Strawberries, blackberries, oranges, and banana slices. "You're lucky you're cute." Stiles says, plucking a strawberry off the plate and popping it into her mouth. She paused. This was delicious. She moaned. "What the hell, why can't get produce like this?" she demanded. She selected a blackberry, and it was even better. She could feel each bump pop over her taste buds, releasing the sweet taste. Perfectly ripe. Peter smiled. "Local. Not that shitty wally world do the road from your house. Along with the sniffer." He says, tapping his nose. He leans back on the counter, watching Stiles pop the fruit pieces into her mouth. Stiles noticed him watching her and smiled. She blushed, holding a strawberry in her front teeth. "Wanta bite?" She asked. Peter looked at her from top to bottom, smirking. "Absolutely." She walked over to him to offer the bite and just as his lips got close, she pulled it from her lips and fed it to him by hand. She picked another, feeding him, and herself. She hands him the plate and wraps her arms around him. "You know we gotta a lot to do. I need you to move me in while I reset the wards. I need to call Deaton, and I need to set up a meeting between Derek and David." Peter growls and Stiles bats at him. Peter eats the blackberry he was holding out to Stiles. "What? I'm an emissary, it's kind of in my job. Plus, if Deaton leaves, we'll need the back up. My magic in general is pretty crappy. Remember the water nymphs?" Peter nodded. They had almost lost Issac because Stiles spellwork had failed just as the nymphs had grabbed Issac's ankle. Only the fact that Peter had heard her heartbeat falter as it fell allowed for him to grab the boy. Stiles had gone a little overboard mothering the boy for a while, even using her wiles on Derek to go easy on the boy during training. Peter had huffed at Derek's weakness, while envying Derek for their relationship. He really couldn't argue. Deaton's withdrawal from Beacon Hills would be difficult until Stiles' control was greater, and the pack was temporarily making due with half its numbers. They could use an ally. But an alpha, with Stiles? He supposes he should get used to it. He huffs and feeds her some banana. "It's 8 o'clock. You think we can get my stuff moved in tonight? I don't want Dad to change his mind. And I'll put up an extra barrier tonight around the house. And call David tomorrow. Maybe he can help me with the wards on the town." Peter frowns. "Derek isn't going to like it if you don't introduce them first. Especially if you do magic together. You know how spells can go wrong, and we need to know you'll be safe. Call him when Derek gets back and set up a meeting." Stiles sighs. "I guess you're right. But it's not like I can't take care of myself around an alpha. I totally got you and Derek whipped, don't I?" She smirked. Peter sets down the plate and gathers her in his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly. "We have the honor of taking care of you." She giggles, then his voice gets serious. "You **can** take care of yourself. You more than proved it today. But that doesn't mean we won't worry. And maybe sometimes, you can cut us some slack for it. It's part of being an alpha. And you do seem awful fond of alphas." he says the last part while running his hands down her back, gripping her ass and picking her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and the only thing separating them is that stupid apron. "You're right." He says, nipping at her bottom lip. "The apron has to go." She smiles and allows him to carry her upstairs to get dressed.


	30. Alpha thoughts,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's point of view up until the Alpha pack news.

Derek knows there are some things he will never ask from Stiles, mainly because he doesn't deserve it. Stiles was a force of nature **before** she matured. He had pinned for her since he saw her standing there in the woods, Her face flushed from running around in the woods looking for Scott's then useless inhaler. He was almost as afraid of her as she was of him those first few months. And he may have taken it out on her. His frustration at not being able to pin her down and mark her skin, lick his way up from ankle to thigh, bury his head between her legs and just _inhale_ her scent..... Well, he may have gotten a little mean about it. All that grabbing and dragging and pushing her around was just his way of getting his hands on her. Which was fucked up. He knew that. But he had only one teacher, and it was that Kate bitch, and she had left him with some fucked up views on sex and relationships. And his relationships after that, all extremely short term, had followed her lead, as Derek as the aggressive one. Though not as nearly as fucked up or abusive, it had always been him in control, and his partner fell into line or he moved to the next one. His need for control had almost destroyed his second pack on more than one occasion. But he needed to break away from it. Kate was done ruining his life. She would not dictate his life from her grave. When Stiles had come to them in the loft, it was a revelation. If he wanted more than a pack, if he wanted a family, he would have to bury the past and change his approach. The day after Stiles' birthday, he had driven three towns over to buy some self help books. Stiles on several occasions had mentioned them, mostly as a snarky retort to his manhandling and growling. Standing in the bookstore reading the backs of some of the books Stiles had mentioned, he realized she was saying a lot more than he knew. _Women who run with wolves ___. He smirked, until he started thumbing through it. This was actually a fairly good guide, as far as he could tell. _Alpha world_ He reads the back cover and realizes its some piece of trash about how to become a ruthless dick to get ahead in the world. He curls his lip, a silent snarl at Stiles' joke. He grabs at one he saw on her shelf a few weeks ago. He had laughed at her for it, and she had thrown him out. One of the few times she had done so. He had listened outside for a few moments and could smell her tears, and knew that somehow, he had crossed a line. He had only agreed to go to her birthday event because he had wanted to apologize. _Women who love men(who hate women)_. he picked it up and opened it to the abusive relationship checklist and read through it. 

_FUCK._

As he went through the list, skipping the sex questions, he started to see a pattern. Not ready to break down in the middle of a bookstore, he grabbed a couple more titles he could remember and headed towards the counter. The chubby red head behind the cash register gave him a warm, friendly smile.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"Yes, thank you." He said tersely. She scanned the books and cheerfully put them in a bag.  
"I love it when I get new books. Computers are fine for work and stuff, but there's nothing like the smell of old books. She inhaled deeply and her eyes had flashed green,. Not like his green, like electric green. He growled and his eyes flashed alpha red. What the hell was she? He'd never seen green before.  
"Chill dude. No wolfing out in a bookstore. You'll blow both our covers." She hissed out gently.  
"What the hell are you?" He growled, although a little quieter.  
"I'm a red panda, of course. And you are a wolf. A Hale, if I had to guess by bone structure. Ah, I miss the Hale's. Nice folk. Didn't know anyone survived the fire, beside her brother. You look about old enough to be her youngest boy. Derek, am I right?" Derek nodded, dumbfounded to find someone who knew his family.  
"Your mother was a great friend to many packs in California. Many people were very upset at the loss of her wisdom." she looks serious. He nods again, tersely.  
The redhead takes in his appearance, walks around the counter, and gives him a hug. Nothing sexual, no bad touch, just a simple hug. He stiffens up his spine, trying to escape this strange woman.  
"I'm sorry about your family, man." He could neither smell or sense any deception in the woman. Nor the hint of arousal that usually followed random women throwing themselves at him. Just a simple hug. She let go and went back to her place around the counter. He looks at her as if she's crazy. "If you ever want to get back into pack politics, you give me a call. I know all the movers and shakers. I could help introduce you to a few people." She hands him a card, with her name and a cell number. She also looks at the pile of books in the sack and hits a button on the register. "And take the books. "  
Derek is a little confused. "Won't you get in trouble with your boss?" She smiles.  
"I think I can let myself get away with it. I'm an excellent employee. And I can hardly fire myself, who would I get to run this place for me?" As she rambled, He started to smile. She kinda reminded him of Stiles. Not in a physical way. She was a little taller than average, Heavy and at least 35. But that energy that seemed to bubble underneath Stiles' skin seemed to flow through this woman. The only difference seemed to be that this woman had settled into it. While Stiles' was a spazz, this woman was a boundless fountain of positivity. mixed with a healthy dose of sass. He heard a noise from the back of the store. A male voice filtered through the rows of books. "Good lord woman, you are going to send us to the poor house with all the books you give away." The familiar smell of curly fries along with fried pickles and catfish curled into his nose. "We got enough for someone else, if you introduce the boy." A portly man came through the stacks, carrying a large sack of food. He was about 45, round bellied, and smiling widely.  
"Well, Mandy, who is this?" He set the sack of food on the counter, pushing the cute little lego figures out of his way. Mandy quickly rushed to catch them before they ended up on the floor.  
"Damnit, Roy, you almost broke Loki. " She playfully swatted at the older man's butt. "This is Roy, my own personal teddy bear. He's also the alpha of our pack." He smiled and Held out his hand to Derek.  
"The names' Roy. I own the putt-putt place just outside of town. And sometimes, this little filly." He said, swatting at Mandy's hand as it sneaked into the bag. She dodged him, waving a fried pickle in his face, then shoving it in her mouth. She hummed delightedly. "Keep feeding me like this and you can keep me as long as you want." she said, laying a kiss on his cheek. Derek blushes uncharacteristically. He was reminded of the playful intimacy of his parents. The stolen kisses at breakfast, leaning over whiny kids grossed out by their parents affection at the grocery store. He remembers a night where the pack had just sat under the stars, his parents holding each other as he curled up in his mother's lap and faded to sleep. That is what he wanted. Not this constant tension, or the fear he had occasionally seen flash in Stiles eyes. He always felt like shit after. He was beginning to understand why.  
"Hey now pup, are you ok? You smell miserable." His head snapped up at Mandy's words. Her voice had a similar quality of his mother's and her soft eyes made him want to open up. But Roy saved him.  
"Girl, don't use your witchy powers on the poor boy the first time he comes in, you're gonna run off all your business." Derek looked a little alarmed. Roy saw him step back. "Not real magic. She's just got this thing. Perfect strangers will blurt out their problems after spending ten minutes with the woman. Don't let that stop you, though. She's a great listener and many people take her advice." He kissed her and took a container out of the bag. "You want some?" He asked, shaking the catfish at Derek. Derek shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I got a lot of thinking to do. Is it ok if I call you in a couple of days? About that pack stuff, of course." he quickly added. "The pack stuff, of course. Your mother was a great woman, we hope to see great things from you." Roy looked right at him and smiled. Derek headed back home determined to do a lot of reading. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* Derek had thrown himself into being a better person. a better alpha. He could see that Stiles was growing used to the idea of what she was, but unsure of her next move. Ever since the change, she had smelled confident, sure. It was a smell he was unfamiliar with, at least when it came to the girl. There was also that incredible scent. As time went by, however, her new scent began to weaken, along with her magic. He had taken his concerns to Deaton, who had quite firmly told him to get his alpha ass in gear and take the girl, before she sought out her own alpha. Derek had been afraid to approach the girl, considering his previously behavior. But then he had come home and heard the conversation between Peter and Stiles. He had been torn between rushing upstairs and taking her the way he had wanted to for years, and tucking her into his bed and letting her sleep her exhaustion from the last few days away. And he couldn't take the possibility that Peter would hurt her. Peter was not a patient man. Stiles deserved to be treated kindly, after everything she had been through. Mostly because of him and Peter. So, he steeled himself and rushed to the girl, determined to give her what she was asking for. Peter was surprisingly easy to get rid of, despite the fact he reeked of desire. And she had been so nervous, and he wanted to make her feel good. Then she told him about her need of an alpha to help her, and Deaton's advice suddenly made sense. She _needed_ him. He set aside all his worry and guilt and gave her the best first time he could. She had been so wonderful, not shy, not scared. He realized he had been given a new start with her. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he would take it. As alpha, his word was law to his pack. But Stiles never listened to him. It used to piss him off. Now he realized she had been trying to soften his approach, taking the brunt of his verbal anger, thus taking the heat off his pack. How long had Stiles been saving his alpha ass? So, he started listening to her. He started taking her advice, and the pack had started to come together in a way he never thought it would. Stiles had taken his ragtag pack of social rejects and spoiled brats and turned them into a family. She was currently working her ass of to set wards to protect the town. And all he could do is help her "recharge", as she called it. But his pack duties kept pulling him away from her. He wasn't always allowed to spend time with her. It wasn't just the pack, either. Stiles was subconsciously spending more time with her dad, and everyone seemed to keep interrupting them. To be the alpha his pack deserved, that Stiles deserved, he was going to have to share her. And then Peter had made his request. On top of the fact the pack was about to get ( for a short time) smaller. (Peter had pointed out it only made sense that Derek allow him the chance to show Stiles the bed, and anything that happened after that would be entirely up to Stiles, although the heated looks between them were enough to write a novel.) Other alphas were making overtures, and Mandy and Roy had been helping him make contact with other packs. Lydia was pack, but not human, so there would be an extra layer of politics to go through when negotiating for visitor's rights. Jackson was attending the same school ( he had his father call in favors when his grades fell slightly below the standards) , but packs commonly allowed other weres in their territory for educational purposes. Peter's slight reputation at the university had actually worked in their favor, as Lydia and Jackson made no secret that they hated the man. Erica was taking a few courses in basic bookkeeping, and would be in charge of running the household finances, with final say still going to Derek. Boyd's plans to go to community college were set, no pack shumzing needed there, since he would be coming home every night. Issac was missing just enough credits to need one more year at the high school, and was still unsure on whether he would attend college. Derek expected him to follow Lydia in a year or so. He had had started to lecture Jackson how important it was to behave himself when Lydia had come up behind him and gave him "the look". Stiles had perfected it and Lydia had quickly caught on. The look meant that the alpha was being an absolute prat and he needed to have a little more faith in the people he called family. He had wanted to continue, but quickly realized Jackson's eyes were glazing over. He could smell the banshee's desire for Jackson. "I think my words will be a little better at holding him to his word, don't you?" Lydia cooed out, taking Jackson's hand and dragging him with her. Jackson nodded mindlessly, and Derek got the point. But the whole thing got him thinking about Stiles. His phone let out an odd chirp. Speak of the devil..... It wasn't Stiles, it was Peter, with bad news.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles and Peter managed to get all her personal stuff moved over to the new house, and were carrying the last load in when John arrived with the pack. Peter had been chiding her and threatening to buy her a new wardrobe.   
"You have two dresses and six pairs of flipflops. How the HELL have you not gotten at least one good pair of boots after three years of running around in the forest after monsters?" Peter complained.   
Stiles pulled a flipflop out of the box and hit Peter on the nose with it. "Bad dog. No criticizing my wardrobe, Mr. Thousand dollar pants."  
Derek was the first on to the porch, shoving Peter out of the way and picking up Stiles in a rush to the stairs.   
"Well, so much for being subtle." John says under his breath. "Maybe I wanted to make sure my daughter is OK myself. Damn impatient." Melissa walks past him rolling her eyes. Peter thinks maybe Melissa's and John's date may not have gone as planned, and John appears slightly hungover. He decides to give John a break.  
"They'll be back down in a moment. He just has to scent her and they should be back. If you want, I'll go tap on the door and remind them the pack is waiting." John rolled his eyes, and nodded. Peter headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard Derek growl, and a sharp slap. Derek whined.   
"We'll be down shortly." Stiles said.  
Peter smiled and waited. "I can hear you out there, Peter." Derek growled.   
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was scenting Stiles in their room, trying to get Stiles naked. He took off his shirt, to try to encourage Stiles to do the same. "I need to make sure you're ok." He said, sniffing her neck.   
"Oh no, big boy, my father is right downstairs, along with half the pack, and we still have to go out for dinner." Derek growled.  
"I'll send one of the betas. You smell stronger. Did Peter.....?" He slide his tongue over the shell of her ear.   
There was a knock at the door. Derek growled and Stiles slapped his arms, handing his shirt back to him.   
"We are not doing this right now. I have plans for the tub later." Stiles smiled, kissing his cheek as she caressed his chest, teasing across his nipples. "We'll be down shortly." she said thru the door. Derek put his shirt back on. He tilted his head towards the door. "I can hear you out there, Peter."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles, Peter, and Derek Came downstairs, grins hidden behind enthusiastic greetings and hugs all around. Melissa tried to drag Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles frantically looked at Peter, Wondering if all the werewolves could smell their weekend activities. At least Jackson hadn't blurted anything about it yet. John made to follow them, and the rest of the pack headed towards their various rooms. Derek and Peter went outside to check the vehicles and talk. Now that Stiles was really ready to embrace her destiny, they really needed to talk about it.   
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Since Derek was born, Peter had always loved his nephew. But he didn't, you know _love_ his nephew. He had helped Talia with the twins when she had taken over the pack from her father, and was happy to teach them all the things Talia had taught him, reading them stories and teaching them to hunt in their other form. But by the time he hit early teens, he had grown tired of Derek and Laura treating him as their own personal jungle gym. He was tired of Talia's endless lessons in pack politics. He just wanted the freedom to run. To embrace his nature and be free. He still loved his pack, his family, but it was suffocating him. So, he had pulled away. He had been starting to get into his rebel stage, and had almost been protecting them from himself. His friends at the time had not been kind to the kids, and he had really wanted to make friends outside the pack. By the time he had gotten to high school, he had really started to chaff under his sister's rules, and had taken to picking on the twins like a typical high school jackass. Then he abandoned them for college. Derek had felt particularly hurt by this. He became shy and withdrawn. From there, it was no problem for that Kate bitch to sneak in and seduce Derek. Which led to the fire, and everything after. Peter had wanted to hold everything against Derek, the way he abandoned him, killing him to become alpha, everything that had transpired. But the truth is he didn't blame Derek. Because Derek was really not to blame. Both their lives had turned into shitstorms, and there was nothing either could have done to change it, given the circumstances. But he wasn't really looking forward to discussing all this. He would rather go to his (permanent) grave than talk "Feelings", and everything he knew about his nephew told him Derek felt the same. But when it came to Stiles, he should have known things would get complicated.

"How are we going to do this?" Peter asked.  
"It's all up to Stiles. It's always been up to Stiles. She told me she wanted to share a room with us before we moved in." Derek sighed, scratching at his scruff. Peter laughed, and Derek looked at him.   
"This is like the rabbit thing all over again, isn't it?" Derek squinted his eyes, remembering the rabbit. 

It was a stuffed rabbit his mother had as a child. She had given it to Peter, and when Derek and Laura had been born, Peter had put it in their crib when they were fussy. He had Talia it was only for a while. Just until they got to sleep. Talia would nod at him and smile. She would come in later and find Peter curled up protectively around the cubs, cuddling with the rabbit as the twins had ahold of one of it's ears. The first time Derek had tried to walk and fallen, he cried until Peter had brought the rabbit down from the nursery. Later, when the twins were older, Peter had started to outgrow his need for it, he still knew where it was at all times. The last time he had seen Derek with it, Derek had been 6. Derek had come home crying. Peter had been grounded for talking back to a teacher, And had found him under the porch, cuddled with the stuffed rabbit. Derek was talking to it.   
"At least I know you won't pick on me. Peter's always making fun of me and mom is always gone. Laura doesn't even care." Derek's words tore at his heart. "Derek, are you ok?" Peter heard the boy's heart stutter. Derek must have been pretty upset, considering how hard it was to sneak up on a wolf. Peter sat down beside the kid.   
"You know, I used to feel lonely. Until you came along. And Laura, of course. I talked to this little guy all the time. Then Talia told me I was going to be an uncle. I had no idea what that meant. But then I heard you guys." He reached over and poked Derek gently. Derek wiped at his faced and growled. "I know things are hard right now, but you know, that little guy, he got me through it. But then I figured I was old enough to deal with it on my own. But sometimes, do you think I could borrow him?" Derek looked up at him and nodded. Peter took the stuffed bunny and gave it a snuggle. He then pulled Derek into a hug. "And if things ever get too much for the bunny, we're both in trouble!" they had both started laughing, and Peter got Derek out from under the porch. The first time Peter had his heart broke, Derek had snuck into his room and carefully tucked the little guy into his uncle's arms. "Tell him, Like you told me too. " Derek had looked about as stern as a 7 year old could. So Peter had told the rabbit everything about how he planned to marry the girl( even if she didn't know who he was until he spilled an entire plate of spegetti on her trying to ask her to a dance). and by the time it was done, Derek had curled up on Peter's bed and fell asleep. Peter, being tired himself had just adjusted the child to give himself more room, then fallen asleep. When he had awoke the next morning, Derek was cuddled next to him, and had ahold of the bunny's ear. Peter had smiled and carried him back to his room, although not before kissing the rabbit a tucking it gently in Derek's grasp. Derek had sleepily said. "See, it works even if you are grown up." then faded back to sleep. Peter smiled and headed off to call his friends, the girl long forgotten. 

"Yep. but I don't know if we can share Stiles." Derek said.   
Stiles pokes her head out the door, looking for them. "Hey, my big strong alphas, get in here. I'm about to tell the pack of my single-handed victory over the evil Alpha pack, and I need Peter as back up. Nobody believes me." she poked her head back inside and made a rude sound with her mouth. Derek and Peter heard a loud whelp, the sound of whoshing, and Boyd laughing his ass off.   
"I don't think we have a choice. She's a gift. And I wouldn't want to hold her back from anything she wanted or needed. Can you live with that?" Peter looked at his nephew, and for the first time in years, it's that same paitent look he can remember from his childhood. He can smell how calm his uncle is, and that strange scent of burned flesh and fresh turned earth that Peter carried around was no longer there. He can see the joy in Peter's eyes when he looks at Stiles. He can share with Peter, just like Peter shared with him. Derek smiles and walks up to the house, Peter beside him.


	32. Worst impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles will continue her education, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out "Not for nothing.." which my generous friend GoldenGooseFreckle gave me a writing credit on, if you have an interest in Destiel or wing kink.

Stiles is fretting. Half her pack is leaving, and won't be back until school breaks and holidays. Both Derek and Peter don't like the anxiety they feel building up inside her, rolling off of her every time one of the pups mentions the end of summer. The pack begins to avoid mentioning it, as if that will help. Everyone is officially moved in, including Melissa. John was upset to say the least about Stiles not going to Berkely like they had planned for years, but both Melissa and Deaton had told him it was dangerous until she had more training with magic, more control over her new powers. He had been reluctant, but understood the need after a Harpy had burst into flames inches from his face after Stiles had seen it dive for him. It had barely singes his eyebrows, but he totally gets it now. The look on her face after she realizes she could of hurt him trying to save him.... Well, he gets over the school thing fairly quickly. But some of the pack feels differently.  
Lydia, for example. And suprisingly, Peter.  
"You could go to school if you want." He whispers, rolling towards her in the huge bed and kissing her shoulder. "I would go with you. If you wanted." Derek huffed as his pulled his shirt on. Derek heads out for his morning run to give them privacy, closing the door. Strangely, sharing a bed between the three of them had been easy. The boys had been careful not to interfere with each other or start anything while the other was in the room. Considering they had lived together before, it was not difficult. Derek sometimes growled a bit if he came back and was "sexiled" from his own room before his shower, but Peter rarely cared. Stiles was so sweet in the mornings. Just because Derek wasn't a morning person didn't mean they all had to suffer.  
Stiles huffed, dragging his hand around her waist, entwining her fingers between his. He allowed her to guide his hands over her body, pushing her tank top over her breasts flicking across a nipple as she cupped his hand around her breast. She could feel him stiffen against her back, and wiggled her sleep pants off. She heard him hiss at the welcome friction of her skin against his cock and smiled. She brought his hand to her face, flicking her tongue against his thumb, mimicking the way he had flicked her nipple. She dragged her teeth against the pad, followed by a lick. He shivered against her.  
"Damnit, girl. Stop trying to distract me." He growls out softly, kissing her shoulder again, trying to fight the urge she was trying so hard to evoke. She paused her licking, kissing his thumb gently.  
"Don't wanna talk." She says, dragging his hand between her legs. Gods, she was already so wet. He let out a whimper as she ground his hand across her mound, his fingers already twitching at though of being inside her. They tapped out a rhythm on her covered clit. He slid his moist thumb between her lips, brushing her clit. She gasped, grinding back into him. He thrusts gently into the grind,his wolf howling at the feel of her against him. It demands it take what he is offered. She pulls her hand away from his, draping one leg over his muscled thigh and reaching awkwardly behind her for his hips.  
"What do you want?" He pants into her ear, nibbling her earlobe, dragging his fingers over her opening. Circling it, teasing it to open for him. One finger poised at the entrance. She grinds against him again, and they both groan in pleasure. His finger is pushed in, and he can feel her fluttering and squeezing his finger. So goddamn tight. He rolls his hips reflexively and rubs his thumb against her clit again.  
"That," She says breathlessly"I want thaaaatt." Her words stretch as he works her open, resting his thumb at her clit, his talented fingers working inside her. She hooks her toes around his calf, digging into as he moves his leg to spread her open, never letting up on her.  
"This is the best position to take you in when you are round with pups." He slides his other arm under and around her, resting his hand on her flat belly. He hears her heart speed up as she scrambles against him, her orgasm squeezing the two fingers he has thrusting into her. He laughs. "I think I've discovered another kink.." She rolls her eyes, though that may have been the orgasm. He removes his fingers and nudges the tip of his cock to her entrance. She wiggles, as he guides himself into her. From there it's all lazy thrusts and running his hand up and down her body. She's too sensitive to keep the hand between her legs, and the angle he's at hits her g spot just right. He cups her breasts, whispering as he drives into her slowly, rocking into her. "These will fill with milk, and grow so sensitive." He caresses his palm over one nipple, then the other. She whimpers, lost inside his words. She has had visions of carrying his pup. She knows it will happen. She shared these visions with him. Now he is simply doing the same. He drags his tongue over her neck, tasting her clean sweat. She trembles as he rolls a nipple between his fingers, grinding into each thrust. She rolls her hips to meet him each time as he growls into her shoulder.  
She begins to feel his thrusts grow erratic, if not more forceful, and decides to play along.  
"Fill me up alpha. Make me full, dripping even. I wanna feel what I do to you" She hisses out and pulls him inside her, just as she falls over her own orgasm. Her words catch him by surprise, and he follows her into the abyss.

They lay there and catch their breath for a moment. Stiles yawns and gets out of bed, standing up on unsteady feet. He pulls himself to the edge of the bed, refusing to leave it even as Stiles tries to pull him towards the bathroom.  
"Come on. I wanna get a shower in before Derek gets back. You know how pissy he can get before coffee." He rolls his eyes and is struck with an idea. He is on his feet and is carrying her into the bathroom in a blink.  
"I don't care about Derek. He can use the spare bathroom. But I want to see you dripping." He growled. He shuffles them into the shower and lowers himself to his knees pressing kisses into her belly.

He slowly moved upward tracing her curves with his hands, taking in their mingled scents. Hers was always most rich after an orgasm. Stiles turns the water on the water wetting her hair and spraying Peter as she giggles. He stands up, pouting at her disruption.  
"Hey, we gotta leave a little hot water for Derek. And David is dropping by the house with some stuff from Deaton later." Peter growls.  
"Not this again." He smells her scent change. That feeling of peace curling into his nose, mixed with the contentment of their morning alone. Damnit. He loves and hates the way her scent affects him. Her heart beat settles, and she starts washing her hair, ignoring him completely. If he was going to be a dick, she didn't have to play along. She now had more leverage than back in the days when Derek would slam her into walls or Peter would drag her around by the arm. And she never hesitates to use it. Stiles figured after three years of them showing off all their inborn skills, she was going to take full advantage of hers. 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

David's visit wasn't just about dropping off some books. Stiles had been talking to Deaton and her father. They had both reminded her the reason John was allowing her to skip college was to study magic, and that meant she was actually going to continue her studies now that the pack was settled into the new house. She had agreed to meet with David after Deaton had told her she needed a teacher that also had experience with weres with magic. There was only so much he could teach her, and David was an old friend. And Derek was reluctantly playing along. But Peter was still suspious, so any training would be done at the house. Preferably under his watch. David had said that was fine, as long as he didn't interfere with Stiles' learning. Peter had laughed. "Stiles isn't your typical student. She can cause her own distractions fine without me." David had shook his head. Every student's elders thought this. But David hesitated. He remembered to waves of power and the smell that had brought him peace while she stood over her defeated foes. She would indeed be a challenge.

He silently winged his way onto the porch, settling onto the railing and changing form as Stiles came out to greet him. She beamed at him, and gave him a wave. "Come inside, We were just finishing up breakfast. Would you like something?" She babbled as she lead him into the kitchen. Peter was just starting to rinse off his plate and put it into the dish washer, and looked up to greet the visitor. David was struck with the smell of content werewolf. They were both relaxed. Derek leaned against the bar, sipping his coffee. He grunted a greeting. "Ignore the lump. He's preverbal till after 9. We honestly didn't expect you this early. You did say you were coming by sometime after lunch. Not that early is bad, but I'm nowhere near ready, I still have to set up the library, and make a playlist.... anyway, do you want coffee?" Peter chuckled, and David gave him a look. Stiles continued, "I'm babbling aren't I, anyway, I think I'll go get dressed." She had thrown on one of Derek's clean shirts and a plain pair of boxers as shorts. Not exactly the gear you want your new teacher to see you in. She rushed upstairs before he could answer. " Is she always like this?" Both the other alphas roll their eyes. Peter sighs, looking at Derek. " Did she bring her Adderall? She'll need it." Derek grunts. "Is she medicated for some reason? Should I worry?" David asked, concerned. "No, the Adderall is for your benefit, Most people can only handle so much of Stiles being Stiles. And if you want her to sit down at any point, it's probably a good idea." Peter assures him. Derek pours himself another cup of coffee and stumbles upstairs, leaving Peter and David in the kitchen. "So, you said you'd explain about the strange resemblance to a kid's movie villain? " Peter said playfully, raising an eyebrow at David. David sighs. "Never get blind drunk on wolfsbane absinthe a werefrog. I woke two day later and the little croaker had written an entire movie about our drunken night out. Including watching the Wizard of Oz." Peter laughed. "I had no idea Hensen was a were creature. I bet you've met a lot of interesting people." David nodded, smiling. "But magic is my first passion. I've taught many students over the years. I'm sure the girl will be no trouble." They both heard Derek's laughter filter down the stairs.


	33. Study time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David brings a valuable asset, and for once, Peter is left speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay. I've caught the writting bug again and finally found a way around my writer's block!

Stiles rushed upstairs and threw on something, forgetting Derek had already headed up to the shower. She opened the door to a completely nude, completely delicious alpha.   
He turned to look at her, one eyebrow lifted. "Are you nervous?" He grabbed a pair of slacks from the closet, along a white dress shirt. Stiles walked over and pulled a green tie off a rack, tossing it to Derek.   
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Stiles snorted, sliding into a pair of jeans and pulling a Avengers tee out of her dresser.  
Derek gives her a grimace. "Deaton says if this goes well, most of the packs on the west coast will be sending someone to Beacon Hills. And your very human father is participating in the negotiations. I'm not happy you won't be there. You are my Emissary. You have earned your right to stand by my side."  
Stiles comes up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "We knew that some packs don't respect human Emissarys." Derek turns, about to interrupt. She stops him. "What I am makes things more complicated. Deaton explained it. Until I can control my powers, it's best to keep my identity secret. At least until we know what and if my powers can protect the town from hostiles." Derek sighed.   
"Sorry big guy, " she said, "But it's a nessisary evil. And you're the only one I would trust to protect my Dad."   
"Scott will be there too." Derek mumbles. Stiles drags him in the direction of the bathroom. She pushes him ahead of her, smacking that beautiful alpha ass. "Get in there. I'm taking David out to the edge of the preserve. One of the books Deaton sent has a spell to put up traps for supernatural critters. I'm getting Issac to meet us after lunch to test it out." Stiles snickered as Derek rubbed at Stiles' smack. She knows there's no way she actually came close to hurting the alpha. 

"Does he know why? " Derek asks.   
"Nope." Stiles popped the "p", a sure sign she was feeling mischievous. Derek laughed as he opened the shower door and got in. Stiles took one last look at her naked alpha, sighed, and pulled her boots on. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Peter and David were laughing about something when Stiles walked into the library. She looked at them, smiling innocently and waving her i pod at the bookshelves.   
'So, what do we need to go over before we head out. I got someone meeting us to test out this barrier spell and I want to have time to hide a camera."   
Peter burst out laughing again. "See what I mean?" he said, looking at David.   
"What?" Stiles glanced at the men and then looked down at the books on the table, thumbing through a few of the dense tomes. She recognized some of the languages, a smattering of Latin, some Arabic, a few spells in what looked to be Hebrew. As she got toward the bottom of the pile, she spotted something she recognized. The language from the book her mother had left her. "What's this?" She said, opening the book and pointing at the delicate script. 

David cleared his throat. "It's a dead language. At least no one I know can translate it. Deaton said you might be able to help with that. " He looked at her expectantly.   
"It looks like Polish, but it's not." Stiles squinted at the book.   
David nodded. "That route has been tried. It does appear to have similarities, but there's something missing." He looked at her as she picked a page at random. "Can you read it?"  
"It's a recipe for bread. Mom used to make it for our birthdays. She always got the ingredients from the garden in the backyard."   
David frowned. "Are you sure?" Stiles pulled a chair away from the table, pulling the book back as she sat down. She flipped to the next page. "This one is how to make dolls dance to a rhythm." Next next page contained a spell to repel dust in the nursery. She flipped through a few more pages. It was all what could be considered "domestic' spells. She flipped to the front of the book. Most of the spells were defensive spells, escape and evade type stuff. But mixed in were recipes for various dishes, home remedies for various werecreatures that Stiles would bet her jeep on that actually worked. She flipped to the front of the book. In the same delicate script was written a message.   
To Build a Pack __  
"Anything useful?" David asks, watching Stiles light up as she pulled a notebook out her backpack she had grabbed on her way downstairs, along with pink fluffy pen.   
Stiles didn't answer, too busy writing.   
Peter spoke. "Stiles, what is it?"   
" Where did you get this book?" she says, looking at David.   
He shrugged. "It was a gift. From back in the days when I was a travelling apothecary. A wise woman in the town I was in tracked me down after I assisted in destroying a nest of harpies. She had seen my magic. She insisited it was a spell book passed from her Great aunt. She kept telling me the spells were powerful magic, if I could read it. I could smell the old magic in the book, so I took it. Old lady seemed rather relived to be free of it." He had slowly made his way over to Stiles' chair, peeking at the book over her shoulder.   
"It is, but not the kind anyone can use. It's meant for one of my kind." David looked puzzled. Stiles whispered her name, sending a shiver through the alphas in the room. He nodded, and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
"Ah, then may I say ,lady, please accept it as a gift." Peter started to object with a growl, but Stiles hushed him. Her scent became warm and soft, easing the tension that had started to build in the room with her reaction to the book.   
Stiles looked at Peter sharply. "If you ever really want what we talked about earlier, you'll get over it. No alpha posturing. This book will be enormously helpful. Its even got a chapter on pregnancy!" Peter almost falls out of his chair.


	34. Practice makes perfect. ( or at least the perfect blackmail video)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you go into the woods today......

As David and Stiles talked, Peter observed. David was talking about the Wards she could place around the house, including a few that would go undetected and one or two that would act as traps to intruders. Stiles grew excited as she flipped through the various books David had brought. She picked up one particularly thick volume with a oddly familiar wood cutout on the front.  
"Is this the Argent bestiary?" She opened it, quickly skimming through it. "I didn't think they allowed anyone to see it outside the family."  
"Then pray tell, how would you know of it?" David asked curiously  
"Oh, my best friend is marrying into the family." David nodded. "Peace treaty?" He asked , looking questioningly at Peter. Peter shook his head  
"True love. A true Romeo and Juliette High school romance, with a much higher body count." He said, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey, creeperwolf, " Stiles interrupted. "That's my best friend you're talking about!" She paused, adding sarcastically,"And your own Prospero phase worked out so well for everyone." Stiles sat down the book and stood up, glaring at Peter.  
"Now, Stiles, that hurt." Peter pouted. Stiles sat back down, grabbing the book and turning her chair towards David. "You know, I'm starting to feel restless. Any chance we can go test this baby out on some not so willing victims?"  
David smiled, waving his hand towards the door with a flourish. "After you, good lady." 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter sat on a stump and watched the two magicians work together. The spell required a few herbs that were commonly found in the area, an advantage Stiles was thrilled over. She had set up three different kinds of traps along the tree line near the clearing the alpha pack had come through, and was currently hiding a camera nearby and checking her phone for messages.  
"Damn it. I can never get a decent signal out here. I need to set up a few boosters throughout the preserve." She turned to Peter. "You got anything on yours?"  
Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it. No signal, but he could hear somebody out in the woods. Issac, as expected, but someone else. David turned just in time to see Deputy Parrish lose his footing, faceplanting into one of the traps. Peter's not worried. They only work on supernatural creatures. Issac somehow manages to gracefully slide around the deputy, offering his hand to the man, but something stopped him. 

 

"David, I thought you said this only worked on, you know,.... " she said, trailing off.  
"Stiles, what's going on here?" Parrish said, looking up at her, the spell shimmering between them, his eyes glowing orange.  
Peter and Issac tense, both growling and stepping beside Stiles like bookends. David walks over to the trapped deputy, reaching into his pocket. "It does. Let's see what kind we are dealing with before we make any assumptions against his character." He pulled his hand from his pocket and blew a fine powder at the young deputy. The whole forest shook as a fireball engulfed the man, and a great cry echoed across the clearing. Both wolves shifted, Peter going as far as to pull back from the sight with a whimper he would never admit to. (not that anyone could blame him.) When the fire had cleared, however, the deputy remained completely unharmed, if not stunned.  
"A Phoenix." David whispered.  
Parrish got up and brushed off the leaves and dirt from his uniform, tried to step forward, looking for all the world like a child caught hiding a bad report card, but was stopped by the spell.  
"You going to let me go, Stiles?" he asked, sheepishly.  
Issac looks betrayed. He had recently been spending a lot of time with Parrish, and was beginning to trust the earnest young deputy.  
"What the hell is a Phoenix?" he spits out. Parrish looks wounded at Issac's tone.  
"It's a creature of rebirth and light." David replies, still sounding a little awed. "Stiles, please let the gentleman out. He means you no harm."  
Parrish smiles, his usual smile and Stiles reluctantly steps forward and breaks the line of herbs. She's concerned, but had seen a description of a Phoenix. They were a form of supernatural damage control. They showed up when a supernatural problem got too hard to cover up, or the body count got too high. Something about purifying the land? Peter growls and steps forward, putting himself between Stiles and Parrish. Stiles snorts.  
"Parrish, I think you should probably should explain yourself. Surprising these guys isn't always the best idea." Peter snarled at the deputy as Stiles dragged him back a few steps, slowly increasing her scent to hopefully keep to situation from spinning out of control.  
As her scent flowed over Peter, he allowed himself to be calmed. He didn't hear any lies in David's explanation, and his limited contact with Parrish had never led him to believe the young man was deceitful. Stiles' father had been singing his praises for a few months, saying that the deputy had proven himself trustworthy. Issac shyly mentioned Parrish had been helping him through his summer reading when Issac would drop Stiles' meals off for her father. This was the same man? 

"I really wanted to tell you." Parrish appealed sincerely. "But I had no idea what side was what at first. And once I figured it out, well, I didn't want to bring attention. My kind isn't exactly welcome."  
Stiles looked at him curiously. "We are a death omen to most." Parrish said sadly.  
"Not to everyone." David finally found his voice. "Yes, the Phoenix is known as a death omen by some cultures, in the most enlightened cultures know them as an omen of rebirth. It's in one of the books we left at the house." Stiles nodded. 

"But you never told me?" Issac said sounding a little hurt.  
Parrish gave him a sardonic smile. "Says the werewolf." Issac smiles back sheepishly. 

"Anyway, you two can continue this reveal at the house. I think we've had enough adventure for now." Peter said resentfully. "And our mighty alpha is due back from Deaton's after lunch."  
Stiles pouted, walking over to where the camera was located. About that time, Issac started to walk back over to Parrish. BAM! Stiles crowed as Issac flipped head over heels, levitating in midair.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." she said, grabbing the camera and hiding the memory card in her bra. Issac let a few unmanly squawks as Peter walked over and scrapped a rune off a tree. Issac fell, but thanks to werewolf reflexes, landed on his feet. (Stiles will still maintain Issac is part cat, not wolf)  
Stiles sighs and gathers all the supplies into her bag, still feeling Peter's discomfort at a creature of fire so close. If Issac and Parrish start getting serious,( and it looks like that's where its headed) Peter will have to get used to it. There was already an established rule against fire in the house of any kind. It really shouldn't be that difficult to work Parrish into the pack, Stiles thought to herself. And she knew just how to do it. She had wanted to try out that nesting thing again before the pack headed off to college. This would make perfect excuse.  
"Issac, when we get back, call Melissa. We need to introduce the whole pack to your "friend", and Dad wanted to see how nesting works too." Issac ducked his head and blushed. He looked at Parrish.  
"You feel up to meeting my family?" Parrish gave him a radiant smile.  
"For you, I'd even face off against a pack of harpies."  
Stiles groaned. "Don't mention harpies. The puns are totally not worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> please read my writing partners work, white russian, if you are are a supernatural fan and ship Cockles.


End file.
